


HURTS SO GOOD

by tinyheartii



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: It's not just smut there's actual plot, M/M, One-Sided Love, Please read, Taehyung is dating jungkook and jimin is stuck in his own turmoil, The title and fic is based off the song by astrid s please listen to it, and it's an amazing song anyway, it makes a difference, its more vmin than taekook because of jimin's role, jimin's in love with his best friend and doesn't know how to deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartii/pseuds/tinyheartii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung and Jimin been best friends for as long as they can remember. If only they stuck to doing things that best friends were supposed to do, then maybe Jimin wouldn't be feeling this way. They're friends who have the occasional make out session and every once in a while have sex simply cause they both aren't in a relationship. Who needs one when you have your best friend? It was really just a way to pass time. No feelings or anything. </p><p>It starts to become a normal routine for Jimin and Taehyung and they still manage to remain just friends. But what happens when one of them starts a relationship and it might be serious this time? Jimin is starting to find it impossible to let it all end so suddenly. But what is he supposed to do? His best friend has a boyfriend now.</p><p>Everything should be fine if Jimin just ends it once and for all, but he can't bring himself to do it. At least not now...and it's all because of one simple thing...he's in love with Kim Taehyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He has a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> By the way if you haven't listened to the song ( the title ) I recommend that you do before reading this or at least think about it while you do lol. It's really beautiful and I've became obsessed with it. Enough to write a fic about it huh?
> 
> That's it from me. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. It's going to be in chapters of course.

~

 

Jimin has to keep himself from rolling his eyes while he watches the two idiots walk in front of him. It’s a Friday and him, Taehyung, and Jungkook are all walking home together for the fourth time this week. Jimin insisted that it wasn’t necessary for him to tag along but Tae always finds a way to trick him into coming or just use those darn puppy eyes that he knows Jimin can't resist. So here they are, Jimin dragging behind (again) and Taehyung and Jungkook trying to build up the courage to actually hold hands. Jimin would have found the couple’s action cute if it wasn’t for his own selfish reasons.

 

“Are you guys going to hold hands or not?”

 

The oldest finally says. His voice is overall neutral, but there’s a hint of annoyance evident in his words.

 

The two turn around at the same time, Taehyung’s cheeks are dusted a new rosy color so that gives him away, and Jungkook just looks like a dear caught in headlights. Their hands kept brushing each other’s during the whole trip back from the arcade and Jimin is surprised that neither of them did anything to address the issue, but then again its probably Jungkook’s fault. Tae never mentioned the two doing anything other than kissing, so it won't be too much of a stretch if the youngest is a virgin. Not that there is anything wrong with that. That just means they’re taking their time and also Tae is being patient. They most likely discussed it recently and now the two act like they suddenly don't know the definition of PDA.

 

They start walking again and thankfully this time, their hands are intwined. A ding from Jimin’s phone distracts him from his thoughts and he wrestles through his jacket until he finds it and brings it closer to his face.

 

‘Can I come over tonight?’

 

It’s a text from Taehyung and Jimin lifts his eyes away from his phone to watch the boy walking in front of him. He doesn't even look back after sending the message nor does his eyes leave Jungkook’s when the two are lost in their own conversation. Kim Taehyung has way too much confidence for his own good and he can be sneaky and still have an adorable smile on his face. How can he send this, now of all times, when his boyfriend is walking right next to him? Couldn't Jungkook just look over his shoulder? Jimin taps his fingers and sends a text back.

 

It read “sure.”

 

To anyone else, their texts probably look like normal texts between friends, and they are friends. Best friends in fact and that’s all they will be. They just don’t do what best friends are supposed to do.

 

And Jimin wishes it would all stop.

 

The boy with the dusty brown hair tilts his head back and finally looks at him. There’s nothing in his eyes but playfulness. Taehyung just stares at him waving his hand in the cutest way possible. Jimin waves back of course. It would be rude not to. But hidden beneath it all…there’s something.

 

~

 

A loud banging sound coming from his front door wakes Jimin up from his peaceful slumber. He was having a nice dream and it may or may not have been about his best friend. But now that his brain is fully functional he realizes the person downstairs will only become a nightmare to him. He's left alone for the weekend while his parents are off celebrating their 25th anniversary and he nearly trips coming down the steps of his house before reaching the door and opening it with a grunt.

 

“Surprise!”

 

' _When you show up every night'_  
_'And tell me that you want me but it's complicated,  
so complicated_ '

 

“What do you want?”

 

Jimin asks, not hiding his crankiness and slight irritation towards Taehyung who’s holding a single flower. Jimin can tell it had to come from his mother's garden and he glances pass the boy's shoulder, scanning over the garden to make sure before looking back at him.

 

“You know that belongs to my mom, right? She's gonna kill you if she notices one of her flowers are gone."

 

The boy pouts and defends himself.

 

“I know. I know. But I didn’t have time to buy a real bouquet. I ran all the way over here for you!”

 

Jimin wants to pout himself and he feels his hand try to push the door close.

 

“You don’t need to. I’m not your boyfriend...”

 

Why did Taehyung have to be so kind?

 

“I know that but I’m a little late and I wanted to make it up to you-”

 

Jimin cuts him off because this kid clearly doesn’t know what time it is.

 

“It’s two o'clock in the morning Tae. Go home.”

 

Taehyung is much too late for the two of them to do anything at this hour. Plus Jimin is ridiculously tired and Tae should know how he gets when he doesn’t get enough sleep.

 

“I am home…”

 

He feels arms wrap around his waist and Jimin is always conflicted when it comes to hugs with Taehyung. Sometimes they feel amazing cause to be honest, Tae gives the best hugs. Then other times, all he feels is embarrassingly small.

 

“Don’t use cheesy one liners to try to get yourself out of this.” Jimin protests.

 

“It wasn’t a one liner…”

 

Tae shifts until his head disappears into Jimin’s neck. The smaller one starts to internally panic. Jimin can’t see his friend’s face anymore and he knows he’ll lose his senses if he lets Taehyung do whatever he wants. That’s how things usually end up between them.

 

“Tae…um.“

 

“Hmm?”

 

The brunette hums as if he’s actually listening to Jimin’s failed attempt at words. He feels wetness on his neck now and Jimin shivers once Taehyung’s tongue starts to make small circles. He moves down a little to bite on the boy’s collarbone and he tugs Jimin’s sleeve off his shoulder. It’s not until Tae starts sucking on the sensitive skin, that the older one let’s his voice surrender before his body.

 

“Ah…Tae…I can’t be your home anymore.” Jimin forces out.

 

There’s a moment when Taehyung freezes. Jimin holds his breath. He’s going to tell him this time. Soon a familiar face appears in front of him again and he takes in Taehyung’s expression. But for the first time…Jimin can’t read his best friend.

 

“Why not?” It’s so soft and confused and Jimin almost feels bad for putting him in this position.

 

But Jimin’s position is far worst.

 

“Because you have Jungkook now. He has to be your home.”

 

Now Taehyung is really confused. It’s written all over his face. It’s almost hilarious. His thoughts on love are on level with a first grader.

 

“Because he’s my boyfriend?”

 

“Because he’s your boyfriend.” Jimin repeats. He has to hold in a laugh.

 

“Kookie has to be your number one. You don’t need me anymore.”

 

He says, trying to keep his voice steady. Jimin attempts to slip out of the bigger ones grip but Taehyung’s arms around him only tighten. Jimin let’s out a soft sigh before daring a glance at the other. He makes a mistake cause Tae is already staring at him.

 

“Why are you saying stuff like that…? You never…” He trails off and Jimin picks up the pieces.

 

“I do say that kind of stuff. You just never listen.” Oh geez. His voice cracked.

 

“But I do need you. I’ll always need you.”

 

Jimin wants to cry. Just run upstairs and cry. But he can’t do that. Not when they’re both staring at each other. A few minutes pass and Jimin has had enough for one night. Or morning? Who cares. He starts to tug away from the brunette now and he can still feel Taehyung’s hard gaze on him when he finally decides it’s a good time to drop eye contact.

 

“Just kiss me.”

 

It sounds like a command more than anything and Jimin starts to run out of words to say. He could say no. Jimin looks up from his socks and starts a whole new eye staring contest with Taehyung. The other boy doesn’t look like he was waiting for a reply and that might be because he always knows what Jimin is going to do before he does.

 

 _'When it hurts, but it hurts so good'_  
_'Do you take it? Do you break it off'_  
_'When it hurts, but it hurts so good'  
'Can you say it, can you say it?'_

 

His arms find themselves wrapped around Taehyung’s neck before he even registers they were moving. Their lips meet, rushed and anticipating. Although they shouldn’t be because they have all morning to do whatever they want…They’re not close enough and Jimin wants to put less space between them as possible. So he grinds against Taehyung and he responds naturally and perfectly.

 

He’s perfect.

 

One of Jimin’s eyes starts to burn all of a sudden and he feels a tear threaten to form on the edge of his eyelash.

 

“Shit…” He whines and curses under his breath, quickly getting rid of it before Tae can notice. Knowing Tae, he would have seen it, if it wasn’t for his eyes being closed. Jimin lets out a surprised yelp when he’s suddenly being carried towards the steps.

 

“Where to, sweetheart?” Taehyung breathes. Voice deeper than usual.

 

Jimin ignores the annoying nickname. Besides, the two agreed that they had no meaning behind them at all. At least from Taehyung’s side.

 

“My parent’s room. They just bought a new king-sized.”

 

~

 

Jimin wakes up feeling even more guilty.

 

He did it again.

 

Stupid Taehyung.

 

He was convinced he will be able to stop himself once Jungkook and Tae officially started dating. But now it's just harder to give his best friend up to someone else. He doesn't even remember when he started falling for the idiot. Who is he kidding? Jimin is the idiot.

 

Taehyung is sleeping soundlessly and his chest rises and falls with every breath he takes. He can’t clean the sheets until Tae wakes up and Jimin doesn’t have the heart to wake him. The eighteen year old struts into the bathroom looking for air freshener. He's sure his parents don't want to smell their son’s sex after returning from their anniversary. They don’t have any air freshener and that means Jimin has to go buy a new can from the store.

 

Great.

 

Jimin’s eyes wander over to the open door of the bathroom and he stares at the sleeping boy on his parent’s bed. He walks back over and checks his phone for what time it is. It’s almost three and Jimin has never slept that long before. It's going to ruin his routine. Suddenly his phone rings a loud familiar tune and Jimin drops the device on the floor because the thing almost gives him a heart attack.

 

“What is it? Damn it, you nearly killed me.” He says, clutching his chest and bringing the phone to his ear.

 

“Hyung? Is Taehyung there? He hasn’t texted me my good morning texts yet. Please tell me you guys didn’t go drinking without me?”

 

It takes Jimin a moment to reply. It’s Jungkook and he’s worrying over stupid cute good morning texts from his boyfriend. Truth be told, Jimin loves Jungkook. They get along well and he fits right in with him and Taehyung. And if Jimin can’t have Taehyung he’s happy it’s at least someone like Jungkook. Which reminds Jimin of his current situation. Jungkook doesn’t deserve this. But Jimin doesn’t even think Taehyung believes he’s cheating on the kid.

 

What they’re doing, they’ve been doing before Tae and Jungkook even officially started dating. Simply cause Taehyung was nervous and thought himself as a horrible kisser. So of course being the idiot and best friend that he is, Jimin obliged to prove him wrong. They had another incident before that when they were actually drunk. Jungkook knows about that one. They’ve been doing it ever since because neither one of them were ever in a relationship and when they were, both of them never stayed in one long enough to stop. But things are changing. Things are different now and Jimin doesn’t know how to stop.

 

He doesn’t know how to stop himself from wanting something that’s not his.

 

“I’m a horrible person…” He mutters into the phone by accident. He completely forgets it's there and Jungkook sounds confused on the other end.

 

“What was that? I didnt hear you hyung.“

 

Jimin immediately fixes himself.

 

“Ah…yeah. He’s with me. Even if we went drinking, we wouldn’t have invited you. You’re still our little Kookie~”

 

“Ew gross. I’m not a kid anymore. So where are you? We can hang out at Hobi-hyung’s later. He texted me last night to ask if you wanted to come.”

 

“That’s cool. We’ll be there. I’ll return your precious boyfriend to you too~”

 

The last sentence strikes a cord and maybe he’s going too far in his own acting. He makes annoying kissy sounds on the other side of the phone until Jungkook hangs up. That usually works.

 

“When were you gonna tell me you had a thing for MY boyfriend?”

 

The poor boy nearly jumps out of his skin at Taehyung’s deep morning voice. The male is sitting up straight, shirtless and with an amused grin on his face. The morning light peeking in from the curtains only making him look more beautiful.

 

( "To be honest, he looks good like that." )

 

Jimin is annoyed with himself and his thoughts and he rolls his eyes before settling on the edge of the bed. His heart beat finally slowing down again.

 

“You know I always talk to him like that. He’s cute. You picked a good one. For once.”

 

Jimin laughs at himself and he feels the bed shift from under him.

 

“What is THAT supposed to mean? I had decent boyfriends in my time.”

 

Taehyung’s arms wrap around him sluggishly and he hugs Jimin from behind, squishing his face against his back like he’s one big teddy bear. He always is a cuddler. But before Jimin can relax into it, his recent phone call gives him a literal 'wake up call’.

 

“AH!”

 

He shouts, as if Taehyung’s touch is like fire. And sometimes it is. He escapes his best friend’s clutches and jolts off the bed quickly. Tae’s smiling at him even though he rejects his cuddling.

 

 _'You're fighting me off like a firefighter'_  
_'So tell me why you still get burned'  
'You say you're not, but you're still a liar'_

 

“Haha. What’s wrong?”

 

Jimin isn't good at making excuses.

 

“Ah. I’m sure Jungkook wants to see you as soon as possible. S-so go take a shower!”

 

The boy has his stupid boxy grin on his face and he stands up from the bed. His hands reaching out to Jimin again.

 

“Do you wanna come~?”

 

Taehyung gives his signature eyebrow wriggle and Jimin groans, dodging his hands and pushing him towards the bathroom door.

 

“No. Now hurry up!” He can feel his face heat up and of course it doesn’t go unnoticed cause Taehyung is laughing at him now.

 

“Okay 'mom’.”

 

Taehyung can't get enough out of teasing Jimin. He always looks like a cute tomato whenever he gets flustered.

 

~

 

By the time the three make it over to Hoseok’s, they’re surprised to find that they aren't the only ones invited. Yoongi, which Jimin isn't sure if he's Hoseok’s boyfriend cause no matter how many times he asked, he always got the same response. 'I don’t like to label things.’ Jimin mentally rolls his eyes at his hyung and he notes down who else came to their get together. There’s Hoseok, who's sitting on the couch next to two blondes that Jimin isn’t very familiar with but he seen them around. He remembers their names, Namjoon and Jin.

 

“Jiminie~!”

 

Hobi is suddenly bouncing in front of him and his energy radiates off him and onto Jimin. He returns the smile on his hyung’s face and greets him like always. Taehyung and Jungkook follow inside as they all huddle into the living room. Their hangout ends up being an unofficial movie night. The youngest all ending up on the couch after Jin and Namjoon announce it's too late for them to stay any longer considering they have work in the morning. Jungkook and Tae are snuggled in the corner while Jimin occupies the other half of the couch. He keeps sneaking glances at Taehyung without really knowing he's doing it until he gets caught.

 

Yoongi gives him a questioning glance and Jimin immediately averts his gaze to the TV. Snuggling was kind of him and Taehyung’s thing before Jungkook came along so can he really blame him?

 

“Babe, can you fix me some popcorn?”

 

Jimin’s eyes flicker over to the two lovers seated beside him. Jungkook’s head somehow found it’s way onto Taehyung’s lap and he was looking up at the other.

 

“Yeah.” Is the simple response Taehyung gives before leaning down and kissing the younger’s lips and getting up and heading to the kitchen.

 

“Great cause I have to pee!”

 

Jungkook leaps off the couch and shows his bunny teeth as he smiles to his partner. Seriously, Jungkook acts like a kid sometimes and it's cute. The only thing that reminds Jimin that he’s almost an adult is his body and muscles. Jungkook is about to skip off to the bathroom until Hobi’s sleepy voice catches everyone’s attention.

 

“Actually were going to bed…you kids can finish the movie and crash here if you want. I don't care..."

 

He’s in his sleepy state and he waves a pathetic hand their way before disappearing into his room, Yoongi following him and closing the door behind them. Jungkook says his goodnights and hurriedly slips into the bathroom. His blatter can't wait any longer.

 

“….”

 

Jimin stares at the door for a while before he realizes how awkward he feels sitting alone on the couch. He decides to get up and go to the kitchen. Nothing will happen as long as Jimin doesn’t let anything happen.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey Chimchim.”

 

Taehyung doesn’t need to turn around to know who’s there. Jimin’s voice is pretty much a giveaway. But he does look over his shoulder at the raven head. Taehyung decides he likes the new black hair on his friend. It makes him look cool.

 

“I think…”

 

Taehyung’s ears perk up at the start of a new conversation and he twist his body around to face Jimin completely. His full attention on him. Crap. Jimin was hoping he could talk to the taller boy’s back, then maybe he can say what he wants without chickening out.

 

“Ah…I just wanted to tell you…that you punched in the wrong numbers for the popcorn.”

 

Jimin mentally slaps himself.

 

Taehyung whips around again and checks the time on the microwave. It is wrong but not by much and he raises a curious eyebrow at his best friend.

 

“Okay. What’s really wrong?”

 

Why can’t Taehyung just see what they are doing is wrong instead of Jimin having to spell it out for him?

 

“Nothing…”

 

“Don’t lie. You know you’re not a good liar. Just tell me. I won’t get mad. Promise.”

 

He pulls out his pinky finger like a child and let’s his body melt into the counter behind him. He’s waiting for Jimin to hook their fingers together and Jimin sighs before reluctantly following through with his friend’s childish ritual.

 

“Good.”

 

The brunette smiles and pulls at the smaller one’s shirt until he’s only a few inches from him. Jimin takes in the sight in front of him and he really doesn’t want to hurt Taehyung’s feelings. But Jimin’s been hurting a lot longer and he needs to hurry up and end it all.

 

“We need to stop.”

 

 _'Every time that I swear it's over'  
'It makes you want me even more_ '

 

Taehyung ignores him or at least doesn’t catch on to his words and he sneaks his hand under Jimin’s shirt. Jimin stiffens at the touch and Taehyung thinks of that as his cue to go on. He kisses his cheek affectionately and moves his hands downward.

 

“Taetae, are you even listening to me?”

 

“Yep.”

 

His reply doesn't really correspond with his actions cause Jimin is being lifted onto the counter. His head hits the back of the cabinet and his hands come up to rest on Taehyung’s shoulders as a way to distance himself from him. Tae’s hands slide up Jimin’s bare legs, his shorts lifting pass his thighs as the brunette leans forward. He pecks Jimin’s lips and Jimin wishes he can lean away but his head is already trapped against the wooden frame behind him.

 

The microwave counts down the remaining seconds for the popcorn.

 

5

 

“This was okay before but…”

 

4

 

( It was never okay. Not if you didn’t like me the way I liked you. )

 

3

 

“But you and Jungkook are dating now. Things are different so…Tae this is wro-”

 

2

 

A pair of lips cover his roughly and messily. He feels the other’s tongue push open his mouth and he moans quietly. Taehyung swallowing the beautiful sound as if Jimin’s embarrassing noises never bother him at all. Jimin’s hands enventually cling onto Taehyung’s shirt tightly and desperately. Pulling him closer. The sound of a door creaking open not even affecting the two teenagers.

 

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

 

Jimin’s eyes shoot open, not even aware of when he closed them. The two automatically separate and Jimin hops off the counter, trying to fix himself up as if to make himself not look like a total mess. He fails.

 

There’s silence and the only noise that registers now is the annoying alarm coming from the microwave.

 

“Oh?”

 

Apparently Yoongi, thought it was Jungkook on top the counter and not Jimin.

 

“The things you see when only coming to get a drink of water…” The short man mutters under his breath.

 

“Yoongi-” Jimin tries but is too late.

 

“Come on Jimin… Are you serious?! This isn’t like you. You wouldn’t do something this stupid.”

 

“I know. I know. I know. I’m trying to fix it.”

 

“Trying to fix what? You were doing a pretty lame ass job if you ask me. What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“I know…” He says again.

 

Jimin is clinging onto Yoongi now as if to calm him down and apologize. If it’s one person he doesn’t like disappointing, it’s Yoongi. He has high hopes for the kid and he knows he’s talented even when Jimin never thinks that highly of himself sometimes.

 

“If you knew, you wouldn’t be doing this sort of thing…And what about you? What do you have to say?”

 

Yoongi’s attention is on Taehyung now and the tall boy was looking elsewhere, jumping at the scary voice coming from his hyung. He doesn't say anything so Yoongi continues, a little more on edge now.

 

“You know what you’re doing is wrong right?”

 

If Jimin couldn’t do it, Yoongi sure as hell can knock some sense into him.

 

“This is cheating Taehyung. You’re cheating on your boyfriend who’s down the hall, right there in the fucking bathroom. You can’t… kiss another guy when you’re in a relationship Tae.”

 

The words come out so easily that Taehyung doesn’t even give them a second thought.

 

“But it’s just Jimin.”

 

Those small four words are enough to make Jimin’s stomach drop. His heart momentarily stops and all he can do is stare at the ground and stare at nothing. Is that really what Taehyung thinks? Jimin isn't even another guy to him. Jimin shifts uncomfortably and brings a hand to his arm. Holding himself as a defense mechanism.

 

“So just making out with Jiminie makes it okay?”

 

They do a lot more than that and Jimin can feel the guilt build up in the pit of his stomach. Yoongi pauses and glances over at Jimin who was being too quiet all of a sudden. He hates that Yoongi notices everything.

 

“What if he likes you? Then what will you do?”

 

Jimin’s head shoots up and he’s immediately captured by Yoongi’s stare. He hopes his own eyes will be enough to warn Yoongi to stop. He's not ready to let him know. He's not ready to tell him. He's not even sure he is ever going to tell him.

 

There’s a slight chuckle coming from next to him and he looks over to see a faint smile plastered on Taehyung’s face. Jimin’s gaze finds its way to the floor again and he’s hoping a black hole will open up and swallow him already.

 

“I won’t have to worry about that cause I know Jimin doesn’t like me. Right, Jimin?”

 

He feels the nudge on his arm and Jimin lifts his head unsurely, his gaze on nowhere in particular. His voice is distant and barely above a whisper.

 

“I don’t like him…”

 

Taehyung pats his shoulder in what feels like the most friendliest way possible.

 

“See?”

 

Jimin feels Yoongi’s stare again and it takes all he has not to look up at him and ask for help. He doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore. From his gaze on the floor, he sees Yoongi’s feet line up in front of Taehyung’s. Yoongi is shorter but his words make the boy feel smaller than him.

 

“There is no excuse you can use to defend cheating. Not when other people’s feelings are involved.”

 

Jimin is sure the last part is directed towards him and not Jungkook. Taehyung is rubbing his neck when said person comes out of the bathroom. Yoongi already retreating back to Hobi’s bedroom, while holding his new glass of water a little too tightly in his hand.

 

“Did I miss anything?”

 

The younger asks as he walks by the two who are awkwardly standing near the dining table. It doesn’t take long for Jimin to realize, that Jungkook was referring to the movie.

 

~

 

“Do you think he’s right?”

 

Taehyung says as he stares up at the ceiling.

 

He and Jimin are sitting with their backs against the glass wall of the dance studio. It’s where Jimin and his club members would meet up for dance practice and Taehyung will sometimes drop by to watch or give his support for his best friend. Jimin did his best to avoid this conversation ever since the night at Hoseok’s. Which is weird cause isn’t this what they need to talk about? So why is Jimin so scared of the conversation all of a sudden?

 

“What Yoongi-hyung said in the kitchen.”

 

Taehyung adds for clarification as if Jimin doesn't already know what he’s referring to. He pushes on when Jimin doesn’t respond.

 

“Did you hear me-”

 

“Yeah I heard you, okay?”

 

Jimin interrupts rather rudely. He surprises himself at his tone of voice and he quickly apologizes.

 

“Sorry. I heard you…” He repeats more softly this time.

 

They sit there quietly until Jimin combs his fingers through his hair and lets out a deep sigh.

 

“I don’t know…” It’s the honest truth. But the right answer is yes isn’t it?

 

“Did you really want to stop?”

 

The question comes out of nowhere and Jimin is thrown off his train of thought. So Taehyung did hear him yesterday? The brunette opens his mouth again, staring at Jimin’s reflection in the mirror across from them. The studio has three of its walls replaced with mirrors and the two are seated next to each other.

 

“I’ll stop from now on if that’s what you want.”

 

Jimin’s brain malfunctions and he’s not listening anymore. Everything he thought he knew now jumbled in his mind. He wasn’t expecting it to end so soon or at all. Did he just admit that? He doesn’t know what to think anymore. What’s going on? Why is there a pinky finger in his face?!

 

Oh.

 

“I promise. Cross my heart.”

 

Taehyung literally crosses his heart ( why did he have to be so cute? ) and when he finishes he places his pinky finger back into the air between them. This is Jimin’s chance to end everything. It’s floating right there in front of his face. Did he want to end it? He always finds himself asking the same question over and over again. He’s constantly hurting because of the boy sitting next to him. He got nothing but the physical relationship out of his best friend. No feelings or holding hands whenever he wants to. And Jimin really really wants to sometimes. Just short make out sessions and sex whenever they get bored or feel like it. Now Tae has someone else to give that to.

 

He doesn’t have his answer yet but his pinky finger moves on its own, wrapping around his best friend’s slightly bigger one.

 

“Okay.”

 

The other male smiles softly and something about it makes Jimin move. He leans over and places a quick kiss onto Taehyung’s lips. Although it’s short, it’s one of their slow and soft kisses that the two rarely share. When Jimin’s eyes flutter open he’s met with sparkling chocolate orbs and Taehyung waits for an explanation.

 

' _You pull away and I come in closer'  
'And all we ever stay is torn_

 

“You’re sending mix signals…” Taehyung whispers.

 

How can he explain himself? He didn't know why he did that. So of course he lies.

 

“Last one for old times sake.”

 

Jimin replies quickly and that’s when he gets up and exits the studio. 'Exit’ is an understatement cause Jimin is running out the door. Leaving Taehyung behind who's hastily trying to grab his and Jimin’s bags. He locks the door and follows the smaller one down the stairs to Tae’s car that he got for his birthday.

 

And just like Jimin feared. That was the last kiss they shared for a long time.

 

~

 

A/N: It may have been a really long one shot if I kept going lol. I don't have the patience tbh haha

The next chapter will explain how Jimin and Tae ended up being like 'friends with benefits' 


	2. Just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jimin are friends who accidentally fall into a cycle of make out sessions after one incident. Jimin finds himself falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains how Jimin and Taehyung ended up in a sort of 'friends with benefits' relationship. The continuation of the first chapter comes at the end.

~

 

"I think I'm gay."

 

It was freshmen year and Taehyung and Jimin were chilling on Tae's bed after playing another round of Smash Bros. Taehyung decided it was a perfect time to confess his sexuality while the two sat against the backboard. Jimin was on his phone when the boy's words finally registered in his brain. He turned his head to him and gave him a look before opening his mouth.

 

"That's cool." His expression was emotionless and Taehyung almost felt offended by the lack of reaction he got from his best friend.

 

"Just 'cool'? Nothing else?"

 

Jimin looked at him almost confused but he nodded.

 

"What? Lots of people are gay, Tae. I'm gay. There's nothing wrong with you."

 

"But like..."

 

The boy scratched at his head and looked off at the door, as if scared his parents were going to barge in at any second. The reason Jimin was his best friend was because he could read what Taehyung was thinking without him even muttering a single word.

 

"What is it? Are you unsure of yourself?"

 

The male's reaction confirmed his questioning and Taehyung was looking at him so confused and scared and it made Jimin's heart sink. He never seen his best friend like that before. Jimin scooted closer until their thighs were touching and he waited for the other to look at him again before continuing.

 

"Then why don't you just test it out?"

 

He said it so casually that Taehyung didn't really catch on to it until he noticed how close they were and put two and two together. Jimin was waiting patiently and if Tae didn't want to do it they didn't have to. It'll be completely platonic. There was an obvious battle going on inside Taehyung's head and the shorter one couldn't help but smile. Taehyung's eyes dropped to Jimin's plump lips and the slightest nod gave Jimin the signal it was okay. His own eyes fell onto the other's mouth and at that moment Taehyung licked his lips. Jimin felt a little intimidated now and he swallowed a hard gulp before leaning in. He tasted like nothing special, just brown rice and a mix of coca-cola, Jimin noted and hid away in the back of his mind for safe keeping. Taehyung was a clumsy kisser but Jimin was able to lead him through it.

 

"Mmh.."

 

It was an embarrassing sound and Jimin felt his ears and cheeks heat up when Taehyung suddenly stopped to pull away. He was staring in awe and his eyes were sparkling.

 

"Jiminie...that was..."

 

"I know. It's embarrassing-"

 

"No. It's cute. Jiminie you're really cute."

 

Jimin couldn't hold in his sigh any longer and he looked away. This is what he gets for helping out his friend. Just more teasing. He felt a hand under his chin and his head was being turned towards Taehyung. Jimin never noticed how brown Tae's eyes were until then.

 

"No. It's fine. I liked it..."

 

Taehyung initiated the second kiss and Jimin leant away on impulse but Taehyung still managed to capture him. They were closer now and Taehyung's hand moved from Jimin's chin to cup the side of his face. Jimin's own hands have yet to leave his lap and he pulled them up to sneak into Taehyung's hair. It was soft and fluffy just like it always was and he felt a sudden slickness press against his lips. It was Tae's tongue and the smaller one's eyes immediately squeezed themselves shut once he opened his mouth. It was a new experience for Jimin because he never done anything beyond normal kissing and he wasn't sure if Taehyung did either. Another unpleasant sound escaped the older male and it was much sweeter than the last one. Something must have sparked in Taehyung cause his free hand moved to rest on Jimin's thigh, getting rid of anymore personal space that was left between them. He needed to breathe but Taehyung's tongue was doing things to him that made Jimin feel like he was loosing his mind. He felt his best friend's weight on him and suddenly Jimin's back was on the mattress.

 

They pulled away to stare at each other, their breathes ragged and uneven.

 

"That was...uh...good?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

Was all Jimin said before realizing what position he was in. He pushed himself up and nudged Taehyung off of him. He didn't retaliate which Jimin was thankful for. They sat there quietly until Tae picked up a controller. Jimin followed and picked up his own. The boys got through one game of awkward silence before Jimin had to put down the hand-hold object.

 

"I don't want to play this for another fifteen rounds."

 

He deadpanned and Tae finally looked at him. No signs of what happened a few minutes ago anywhere on his face. Just Taehyung. Happy, warmhearted, and sweet Taehyung. His Taehyung.

 

"Okay. So do you wanna play basketball outside or something? We really need to move if we don't won't to get old and wrinkly sooner than we planned."

 

A giggle bubbled up in Jimin's chest and he ruffled his best friend's hair.

 

"Sure."

 

When they got outside, Jimin had an evil grin on his face once Taehyung was getting ready to shoot. He let the playful question roll off his tongue and into the air.

 

"So do you think you're gay yet?"

 

Tae immediately missed the shot and his arms flung in the air in the most ridiculous posture. Jimin had to lean over and hold his stomach to keep himself from dying of laughter.

 

Taehyung watched the ball roll into the street before letting his eyes fall on the teenager who was having trouble breathing. He brought a finger to his cheek and scratched it innocently.

 

"Just a little."

 

~

 

Jimin wasn't expecting it to happen a second time.

 

It was at the end of the first semester and Jimin and Taehyung were both sitting on the couch cramming for finals. There were papers everywhere and the boy's books were spread out on the coffee table in front of them. It was pass eight o'clock and Jimin's parents went to bed early that night and his parents probably wouldn't mind if Tae crashed there. He usually did anyway.

 

The only light source came from the kitchen and it was small so the living room was almost engulfed in darkness. But the two teenagers were determined to finish at least another chapter of Korean History. Jimin's pencil came to a stop when he noticed Taehyung wasn't writing anymore. He lifted his head up at the other and poked his cheek.

 

"Are you tired? We can finish it up later. I've never seen you work this hard, so we can take a break if you want?"

 

Jimin insisted with a proud grin on his face. He really never seen Taehyung work that hard before so it was nice seeing his friend excited about school for once.

 

"Jiminie's going to a good college so I want to work hard too."

 

Jimin wasn't expecting such a serious response and his expression must have been funny cause Tae was smiling at him. The brunette turned to the T.V after his bold confession and let his body sink into the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted.

 

"We still have three more years ahead of us. I'm not going anywhere yet." Jimin laughed.

 

Taehyung shrugged.

 

"I know. I'm just bored."

 

The next time they kissed. It wasn't the most romantic.

 

He didn't know what brought him up to say it. But Jimin said it.

 

"Do you wanna make out?"

 

He wanted to bring his tiny hands over his mouth and act like he didn't just say that but Jimin was frozen in place and caught himself waiting for the other's answer. If he was being honest, he missed the blissful sensation from their first make out session. He didn't feel like Park Jimin. He felt adventurous and he wanted to feel the closeness of it all again. To feel that close to Taehyung like he never had before.

 

Taehyung's silence worried him and Jimin looked over at the younger male. He was staring back of course and one of his eyebrows were arched questionably. He was looking at Jimin like he was trying to figure something out but couldn't put it into words.

 

"Are you serious?" He asked.

 

Jimin was being serious, yes, but he was wondering if he should just make up an excuse and get out of the conversation as quick as possible. He might embarrass himself and seem like he was hitting on his best friend. It'll just be an endless amount of teasing once the night was over.

 

"Yeah. You know? Just to pass time." He added just in case.

 

There was a moment of the two of them doing nothing but just sitting there. Jimin's outside expression no where near exposing the boy's real thoughts that were freaking out inside. Taehyung was sitting on his side of the couch giving Jimin a once over. He eventually sat up and he answered a little too easily.

 

"Sure. Why not?"

 

He readjusted himself until he was facing Jimin and he waited for the other to do the same. For some reason Tae's normalcy about the whole thing calmed him down. It was either that or just his voice that was reassuring. The shorter one turned his body to the side so he faced the other boy. No going back now.

 

They both weren't sure who was supposed to lean in first so they both did. Jimin's breath ghosting over Tae's lips before the two met. Something about the kiss seemed different. Maybe it was the familiarity of it all and Jimin was just remembering the first kiss they shared so it made it easier to fall into sync with each other. It felt....natural. Their hands were on each other and Jimin pulled at his shirt to bring Taehyung closer. Taehyung's hand smoothed down the raven's arm and the action felt more intimate than the kiss, that Jimin flinched at the touch. The taller boy licked at Jimin's bottom lip and he hummed before opening his mouth for him. It was starting to get hot all of a sudden and Jimin was barely feeling the air conditioning anymore. He decided to step up his game and Jimin stuck his tongue out to wrestle with Taehyung's, his fingers disappearing into the boy's hair again and forcing the brunette's head to dive forward. It deepened the kiss dramatically and Jimin got his reward.

 

Taehyung moaned what sounded like the most huskiest and sexiest moan that Jimin had ever heard. Jimin was getting tired of sitting and he leaned back until the back of his head rested on the arm of the couch. Taehyung followed and laid on top of him, their lips never seperating. His hand was wandering into new territories and he sneaked it under Jimin's shirt to smooth over his abs. Jimin was glad he was a dancer and the trips to gym started to pay off because he started to feel less self conscious of his body.

 

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

 

The comment was full of lust and Taehyung sounded breathless above him, but the words still struck as concerned and friendly pestering. Jimin felt his lips twitch into a smile and he moved his arms up to wrap around Taehyung's back and his hands clung to his shirt.

 

"I know, Tae."

 

Taehyung came up for air for a second and Jimin didn't give him anymore time after that. He leaned up and captured the boy's lips again.

 

And slowly but surely he started to drown.

 

~

 

The third time it was when Jimin came crying to Taehyung's mom in the middle of the night.

 

The doorbell rang a couple times before Mrs.Kim raced out of the kitchen to answer the door. What was behind it was a sniffling Park Jimin who appeared to be twice as small when he wasn't his cheerful happy self. And that was never okay. It was obvious he was holding back from completely breaking down but he didn't want to do that in front of Tae's mom. His eyes were red already and Mrs.Kim squished his cheeks together and held his face between her hands. She was always like a second mom to him.

 

"Oh honey...TAEHYUNG! Jimin's here! Can you come downstairs please?!"

 

Her shouts didn't bother him cause he knew they were only filled with love.

 

Taehyung was wearing a big white t-shirt and basketball shorts when he finally emerged to the top of the steps. Whenever he woke up he always looked like a five year old rubbing his eyes like he did and he looked over at the scene below him before running down the stairs. Sleepiness quickly replaced with worry.

 

"WOAH! What's wrong?!"

 

Taehyung immediately did the same thing his mother did and seeing the two side by side, the similarities were uncanny. Taehyung hugged him and forced his head to rest on his shoulder, his hand coming up to pet his best friend's now red hair. Jimin gave a shaky breath and Taehyung took that as his cue to take him upstairs.

 

"We're heading upstairs." He told his mom.

 

She agreed automatically and her hand strokes at Jimin's hair when she does. Giving him a reassuring smile. It was beautiful. Just like Taehyung's.

 

"Of course. Don't worry too much Jimin...I hope you come back down with a big smile on your face."

 

She kissed both of their foreheads before escaping back into the kitchen. When she's gone, Taehyung takes Jimin by the arm and drags him upstairs to his room. The both of them sit on the edge of the bed and Tae waits for the older to speak.

 

"He broke up with me."

 

Ah right. Jimin had a boyfriend.

 

"OVER TEXT MESSAGE TAE! TEXT MESSAGE!"

 

The boy by then whipped out his phone and shoved it in Tae's face. Jimin's face was so crushed and filled with anger and the smaller one was staring at his phone now. Looking at the text like he still didn't believe it.

 

"He at least could have called me..."

 

"That still wouldn't be enough. You deserve more than that."

 

Taehyung interrupted and felt his over protectiveness start to surface. He was angry too. Probably more angry than Jimin because anyone that makes Jimin sad shouldn't even be alive.

  
Jimin stared at him for a while before looking back at his phone. His shoulders started to shake and the first tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped at his face but they kept coming and he brought the stupid phone to his forehead before leaning forward and hiding his face between his arms. His voice was so broken and weak.

 

"I just...don't know what I did wrong?"

 

"You didn't do anything wrong Jiminie. That guys just a-"

 

Taehyung had to be right but Jimin was deluding himself with shame and all the possible ways that he could have been the reason he wasn't in a relationship anymore.

 

"But look at this!" He pointed at his red hair.

 

"He breaks up with me two weeks after I dyed my hair! He got distant and started avoiding me lately and I lost my abs too. Ha! No wonder. All cause you told me it's okay to eat more."

 

Taehyung's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side, suddenly feeling attacked.

 

"Are you saying it's my fault?"

 

Jimin looked like he wanted to take it back.

 

"No...no...it's just...there's so many reasons for him to get tired of me!"

 

Jimin threw his arms in the air and more tears fell from his eyes. It was so sad to watch all his emotions collapse on top of each other and his voice was breaking with every word of nonsense coming out of his mouth. Taehyung's had enough. Jimin looked at him with wide eyes and he was almost smiling when he tried to say his next words.

 

"I mean, look at me-"

 

Taehyung moved at a lightning speed and Jimin suddenly felt pressure on his lips. His breath caught in his throat. The kiss was a good distraction and he was surprised that nothing else happened after that. Tae's lips stayed right where they were, only pushing against Jimin's in the softest way possible. It was slow and steady and the kiss didn't involve at all. It was the first time they shared a kiss like that and Jimin was a little reluctant to let it end when Taehyung pulled away.

 

"I am." He said with coolness and certainty.

 

His large hand came to the back of Jimin's head and he pulled the boy into a soft embrace. His head placed into the crook of Taehyung's neck. Jimin was still in shock by all of Taehyung's actions and when he decided to let it all go and just relax into his best friend, that's when he broke down. Loud cries echoed through the house and Jimin would have to apologize to the Kims tomorrow. Jimin finally returned the hug and he squeezed Taehyung when his heart started hurting again. He didn't like the feeling and he wiped his face with Tae's shirt, finding the fabric comforting. They sat there for who knows how long but Jimin didn't care.

 

As long as he had Tae, he could survive anything.

 

And even then, that wasn't the moment he fell in love with his best friend.

 

~

 

Second grade in high school.

 

"Are you guys dating?"

 

Jimin was sitting in the high school's library at one of the big open tables that were meant for studying. Jungkook was his partner and it was the first time the two were forced to work together. They weren't friends. They were just classmates. The red haired boy looked up from his book and bumped noses with the tall freshmen, not realizing that the boy was looking over his shoulder the whole time.

 

"Ah! Sorry..." Jungkook quickly pulled away.

 

The kid was somewhat awkward, Jimin noted, and he was shy and introverted whenever other students tried to talk to him. He was also nervous whenever he was called to answer a problem in class. Jungkook really sucked at math.

 

"Well? Are you?"

 

Jimin blinked. Oh right. The kid asked him a question didn't he?

 

"Me and who?"

 

"Kim Taehyung-hyung." Jungkook replied immediately.

 

Jimin smiled and turned back to his book, placing his palm under his chin.

 

"Does it seem like we are? He's not spreading weird rumors is he? That brat."

 

"No. No. I was just...asking to make sure."

 

Jimin looked at him curiously before lifting his head and tapping a finger to his chin cutely.

 

"Me and Taehyung?" The smaller one let out a small chuckle.

 

"No, were not. Why so curious?"

 

He looked over at Jungkook expectingly and the boy's flushed face gave his attentions away. He waved his hands in front of him frantically and then silently hid them away in his lap. He looked everywhere but at Jimin.

 

"No reason." The kid rolled his eyes innocently to the left, looking out the window they were seated next to. Jimin hummed as if he believed the boy. It wasn't the first time someone took interest in Tae and Jimin wasn't going to make Jungkook an exception.

 

"I'm planning to ask him out."

 

Jimin froze in place and lifted his head slowly at the dark haired boy. His posture and overall aura seemed completely different from a few seconds ago. He was giving Jimin a hard stare and the older male was kind of afraid to look away. Jungkook swept his hand through his hair, revealing his forehead, and Jimin had to hold in a gasp. The kid looked at least five years older than his normal adorable teenage self when his hair was flopped over his eyebrows. Jungkook crossed his arms over one another casually and laid across the table. His eyes never leaving Jimin.

 

"If it's okay with you, I want to date him. He is your best friend and all. I can tell by how close you two are."

 

"Why are you asking for my permission like I'm his parent?"

 

"Well, are you okay with it?" The younger asked.

 

Jimin actually had to stop and think about it. Was he okay with him dating Taehyung? Jimin didn't really know Jungkook but that wasn't really a problem cause it only matters between Taehyung and him, right? Jungkook seemed nice enough. He wasn't a bad kid and what made him think they were dating? Did others think so too? That would be bad. Jimin was thinking too much and he shrugged before giving his answer.

 

"I don't care what you do. It's none of my business."

 

The kid was in his face before he even seen him move.

 

"So that's a yes!?"

 

Yep. The kid was back to his cute normal self.

 

~

 

Taehyung and Jimin spent a lot of time together around that time. Going to the beach, having the occasional sleepover, eating together, visiting the dog cafe, and playing at the arcade. Apparently Jungkook still had to get over his introverted personality and gain some balls before asking Taehyung out so Jimin was thankful. But as they walked back from the beach, all Jimin could think about was when they're hang outs will eventually come to an end. When one of them gets into a relationship, they're time together usually gets split in half.

 

"Jimin?"

 

The boy shook his head and looked up at the blond walking beside him.

 

"Huh?" He asked dumbly. Tae laughed.

 

"We're you even listening to my whole rant about overpriced ice cream? Yours especially."

 

He pointed at Jimin's ice cream that Taehyung sweetly bought for him. Taehyung really was sweet. Whenever Jimin felt down, Tae always dragged him out of the house to do something to get his mind off whatever was bugging him. Like now. Jimin didn't get the score he wanted for his last test he took before summer break and it was important. Like college level important and he blew it. Taehyung didn't think he blew it because the score was still high enough to qualify but Jimin knew he could do so much better. Jimin had been noticing a lot of things he liked about Taehyung lately. Being undeniably sweet only being one of them. He liked how he always stuck his tongue into the left side of his cheek whenever he got frustrated, or when he didn't know if he wanted to part his hair down the middle or just leave it in his face, and when he laughs his adorably deep laugh that always made Jimin's heart skip a beat.

 

That's strange. His heart shouldn't do that.

 

"What? No, I was listening. Go on." Jimin waved a hand for him to continue but Taehyung was already done with that conversation.

 

"Alright, just ignore your best friend. I'll just cry myself to sleep when I get home cause you don't love me anymore."

 

He pouted and pretended to wipe his fake tears away. Jimin rolled his eyes at his friend being over dramatic again.

 

"You know I love-" Tae's face was suddenly in front of his. Their faces literally only a few inches away from each other.

 

"Do you!? Do you really, Park Jimin!?"

 

The redhead gulped and he was shocked by his own reaction. He was suddenly hyperaware of the close proximity of his best friend and he felt uncomfortable for the first time. Him and Taehyung usually were the definition of no personal space but now Jimin found himself flustered and holding his breath at his friend being so close to him.

 

"Uh..."

 

"Cause it seems to me like there's something more important than me on your mind."

 

Jimin let go of the breath he was holding in when Taehyung thankfully pulled away.

 

"You know...its the test I took." Well it was half the truth.

 

"Mm... I don't believe you. Maybe there's a guy I don't about. Hm, Jiminie?"

 

Jimin pushed him as his answer and the two laughed until falling back into a comfortable silence.

 

"You would be the first to know when I was dating someone Tae." Jimin assured him.

 

"Would I?" Tae asked teasingly. Leaning down a bit to Jimin's height.

 

"Yeah." He answered shortly.

 

It looked like Taehyung believed him that time and he looked ahead at the crosswalk ahead of them. He leaned over and pressed the yellow button that will eventually change the signal across the street.

 

"Since we're on the topic. What's your ideal type? Is he blonde and love chocolate ice cream?"

 

Taehyung giggled and Jimin barely heard it. He was lost in his own thoughts. His mind stopped and considered the playful question. It was just another one of Tae's teases so why was he taking it seriously...

 

He glanced over at his best friend before letting his eyes lay on the cross walk signal. When the car in front of him passed by, the world suddenly felt like it was in slow motion and the symbol across the street changed. That was when it happened. And it hit him in the face.

 

He might be in love with his best friend.

 

An arm slung over his shoulder brought him back to reality and the closeness suddenly made Jimin unable to breath properly. Taehyung pushed him across the crosswalk when Jimin was stuck in place for too long and the two made it to the other side safely.

 

"So you wanna come over today? I just bought that new game you were obsessing over and I seen it and thought of you so if you want-"

 

"No. I should go home Tae." He wasn't feeling good.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I'm sure." He just needed to be away from him.

 

"Oh. O-okay...maybe next time?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Taehyung stood there awkwardly, obviously wasn't expecting Jimin to deny his offer. He looked over at the split roads that lead to their homes and he started to walk down his before Jimin's angel personality got the best of him. He called after the sulking teenager.

 

"I'll text you! Get home safe please." He was always like an over protective older brother.

 

Tae spun around with that gorgeous smile on his face.

 

Jimin had it bad.

 

"Okay Minmin. I'll seeya later~"

 

He turned away again and Jimin stood there watching his best friend and possible love interest disappear around the corner.

 

When the small red head finally got home, he dismissed his mom's greeting and went straight to his room. Jimin brought his knees to his chest and curled up into a ball on his bed. He stared at the wall and let his thoughts take over. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight when they were at the crosswalk.

 

"I can't be in love with him...not him please..."

 

If Taehyung found out, it'll ruin everything. Jeopardizing their friendship is something Jimin never seen himself doing in a million years. He'll just have to push the new feelings aside. But when he tried to sleep...all he thoughts kept going back to the goofy blonde. He liked Taehyung's new blonde hair. He also liked his smile. He liked the way he talked. He liked the way he laughed. He liked the little things. Everything....he liked everything about him.

 

"UGH!" Jimin groaned and forced himself to sleep that night.

 

~

 

"Happy birthday!"

 

It was their third year in high school and it was Jimin's birthday. Taehyung snapped a birthday hat on the top of his brown hair. Jimin went with a more natural hair color since he was feeling more mature during his third year. Taehyung grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat at the table, heading towards the front door. He waved a hand to Jimin's parents and thanked them for letting him come over for his best friend's birthday celebration. Jimin just wanted a casual party, a small dinner with his parents like he always did when it was his birthday, but Taehyung had other plans.

 

"Cmon you're gonna love it!"

 

The two hurried out the door and into Taehyung's car. Jimin sat in the passengers seat and giggled before looking over at his overly excited friend.

 

"Okay. So where are we going?" Taehyung gave him a smirk and started the engine.

 

"You know that guy Namjoon? We're going to his party tonight!"

 

Jimin's smile dropped. Taehyung was on the road before he could escape.

 

"You'll like it. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear."

 

Taehyung pulled out his pinky finger like he always did but Jimin wasn't having any of it. He huffed and looked out the window, pretending that the fast moving scenery was more interesting.

 

"You know parties like that are just underaged teenagers who get high and drink alcohol. They aren't fun Tae."

 

He felt a large hand on his thigh and Jimin had to close his eyes and take a breath. As the months passed, keeping his new affections towards Taehyung a secret had been surprisingly hard. He caught himself thinking not-so-friendly thoughts about Tae and himself. The simplest things kept Jimin on his toes and he had to keep himself in check whenever he was around the other boy.

 

"It'll be fun, Jiminie. I'll be there and some of our friends will be too. I just want you to have a good time."

 

It sounded sincere and Jimin twisted his head to look over at Taehyung. He was dressed nicely and his hair was parted down the middle. He probably put a lot of effort into getting them invited to this party. Jimin really wasn't a party person.

 

"Fine."

 

Taehyung bounced in his seat, his box smile forming on his lips.

 

"Yes! I promise you won't regret this Jimin-ah!"

 

He hoped not.

 

~

 

When they arrived at the party, Jimin already wanted to turn around and head home. The music blasted in his ear as soon as the two made it inside and he was already starting to get a headache. Taehyung was enjoying it though. He looked around the large sea of people gathered in the living room with the biggest smile on his face. Taehyung was getting lost in the pop indie song that was playing and hopping up and down to the beat. One of his hands were in the air while the other held onto Jimin's, afraid the older was going to get swept away by the unnecessary large crowd. Jimin didn't really mind.

 

"Oh! There's Hobi-hyung!"

 

Taehyung pointed at a figure that Jimin couldn't see cause he was too short, but Tae pulled him across the room blindly until they made it to the small group that Hoseok was hanging out with in the corner. That blonde guy was there too and so was another guy that was more around Jimin's height. It seemed like the whole gang was there except for...

 

"Hey guys! How are you liking my party?"

 

Namjoon.

 

His arms slung over both Jimin and Taehyung's shoulders and he forced himself between the two, their hands automatically seperating because of the sudden action. His loud entrance caught Hobi's attention and that's when he noticed the third years for the first time.

 

"Oh!? Taehyung! Jimin! You came! I was thinking you weren't gonna show up."

 

"We almost didn't cause of this one right here."

 

Tae pointed an accused finger at Jimin and he rolled his eyes.

 

"Ah! Let me introduce you both to Yoongi and Jin." Hoseok announced.

 

He pulled the two over, who were quietly enjoying their own drinks and not being affected by the four loud teenagers that were only inches away from them. Yoongi gave a grunt and Jin simply allowed himself to be manhandled.

 

"I'm Yoongi. Hey." He gave his hand out for the two new kids to accept. They did.

 

Namjoon's arms left their shoulders to wrap around Jin's waist and he rested his chin on the blonde boy's shoulder. Jin sighed but he smiled at his drunk boyfriend before giving his own hand to Taehyung and Jimin.

 

"Sorry about him. He'll probably give you a drunk lecture on something unimportant later so I'll watch out if I were you. I'm Seokjin. But these friends just call me Jin. Nice to meet you."

 

They shook his hand too and they all fell into what seemed like the perfect group. Their conversations usually ended with obnoxious laughter and a shot for whoever lost at one of the many beer games Namjoon had. Jimin was starting to feel himself get a little tipsy and he leaned against Taehyung on the couch to keep himself from falling over. The others said Taehyung didn't drink well so he had close to no drinks the whole time they were there. They were all laughing at Yoongi's drunk dancing when a sudden hand tapped on Taehyung's shoulder. The boy tilted his head up to see the person standing above him.

 

"Jungkook!"

 

"Hey. Haha." The boy responded simply as Taehyung literally jumped off the couch to run around and hug him. When he moved, Jimin's body flopped down on the cushion that was once occupied by his best friend. Rude. He was comfortable.

 

"I can't believe you're here! How'd you get in?"

 

Jungkook was enjoying the attention from his crush and he smiled widely before pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the guys at the door.

 

"I just told them I wouldn't drink." The boy laughed.

 

"And they just let you in?"

 

Jungkook nodded and waved at Namjoon who just noticed his arrival.

 

"Plus I'm friends with Joonie, so I'm sure I'll be okay."

 

Jimin gave a sour chuckle and sat up on the couch. Jungkook knew everyone now. His popularity with boys and girls rose dramatically after one year in high school. He could seriously get anyone he wanted but it looked like his affections were still towards a certain best friend of his.

 

"Wait. When did you two get so close?"

 

( And without me knowing. )

 

Taehyung answered a little too enthusiastically for Jimin's taste.

 

"Oh! We had biology together and we were even on the same soccer team!"

 

Jungkook was on Taehyung's soccer team? How did he not notice him? He was always in the stands cheering for his best friend. Ah..That's why...He was too distracted.

 

"Seriously, how could you not notice him? He's amazing! He's good at everything Jiminie."

 

Jimin's stomach turned and his eye twitched for some reason. He clearly never experienced jealousy before and he looked up at Jungkook who was blushing and melting away at the compliments from Taehyung. Jimin didn't like this feeling either.

 

Jungkook grabbed his hyung's wrist confidently and Jimin's eyes wandered over to Taehyung who was also looking at the younger's hand wrapped around his wrist.

 

"I actually came here for you. I wanted to ask you something hyung."

 

Jungkook gave Jimin a quick glance before going back to Taehyung.

 

"But I don't want to do it here with the others listening. Can we go somewhere else?"

 

Taehyung agreed without a second thought. He was completely oblivious.

 

"Sure. I don't mind."

 

They left just like that and Jimin turned around to slouch against the couch. His mood suddenly a lot more depressing. He found himself reaching for another shot. When he visibly gave signs that he had too many, that's when Yoongi stepped in. Taking a seat next to him and actually taking the small glass from his fingers.

 

"Okay. You'll probably be the first person to drown from only shots if you don't stop, kid."

 

It was a joke and Jimin didn't have enough fucks to give to laugh.

 

"What's taking them so long?" The brunette slurred.

 

"Don't worry. Jungkookie isn't one to have a one night stand with your best friend, if that's what you're worried about?"

 

That was one of the things that worried him. A distant figure caught his eye and he finally removed himself from the couch. It was Taehyung and he was standing in the hallway alone. Did Jungkook just ditch him? Jimin didn't care at the moment and he was already stomping towards the blonde. He heard Jin-hyung shout something similar to 'oh god. someone stop him' but Jimin didn't listen and kept going. Tae looked up from his phone and smiled once he seen his friend approach him.

 

"Hey Jim-"

 

Jimin didn't return the smile. He simply grabbed Taehyung by his shirt and practically shoved him against the wall, pressing his lips firmly against his and capturing the other in a deep kiss. It'd been too long since they've last kissed and Jimin had so many more feelings to pour into it that he quickly got lost in the sensation. Taehyung tasted the alcohol on Jimin's tongue and he pulled away, breathless.

 

"Haa...y-you're drunk.."

 

Jimin didn't respond to the younger male and just kissed him again. Taehyung didn't deny him and placed his hands on Jimin's hips while the other boy wrapped his arms around his neck eagerly. He sucked on his tongue and Taehyung could feel himself getting drunk off of Jimin. They didn't notice Jungkook rounding the corner and the youngest gasped.

 

"Uh..."

 

"Don't worry, kid. Jimin's just drunk." Yoongi interrupted before the the boy jumped to conclusions. Jungkook nodded but he still looked hurt.

 

The two eventually pulled away from each other as if they had to finish and not just end it suddenly. Maybe they both missed the weird make out sessions. But that could just be Jimin's mind taunting him. Jimin caught Jungkook's eye once he looked up at the rest of the group. Shit...he felt guilty even when drunk.

 

"Sorry kookie..." He said with his head down.

 

"It's okay hyung..." Jungkook was looking elsewhere rubbing his arm.

 

Only the two of them knew what they were referring to.

 

~

 

Taehyung was carrying Jimin to his car after the party when the smaller one started to ramble.

 

"Do you know...how long I waited for you? Huh?! W-what...did you..talk about anyway?"

 

Tae couldn't help but laugh as he opened the passengers door of his car and slipped Jimin in his seat. He didn't answer until he got himself in the car and looked over at his drunk friend.

 

"Stuff. And...he asked me out." Tae's expression was unreadable.

 

"And what did you say?"

 

"I said 'I don't know'. I told him I'll think about it..."

 

The two sat there in the car at eleven o'clock at night in silence. Taehyung didn't trust himself to drive either and he didn't plan on taking Jimin home the way he was. His parents would kill him. So they sat there in another two minutes of silence before Jimin spoke.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Taehyung was gonna make fun of him for asking to kiss him again but when he looked over and seen the hope in Jimin's eyes, he couldn't. What the hell were they doing? Friends don't do this type of thing whenever they had nothing better to do. Taehyung blamed it on the alcohol.

 

"Yeah. Cmere." He reached a hand across and brought Jimin's face closer until they met in the middle. He still tasted the overflowing taste of alcohol in his friend's mouth. Who let Jimin drink that much? He should have been there to stop him.

 

"Why did you drink so much?"

 

The oldest made an odd sound before answering.

 

"Cause I'm stupid..."

 

Was all he could get out before they were making out again. They were both ridiculously touchy that night, mostly cause of the alcohol and when Taehyung bit Jimin's bottom lip, it made him feel bold. He shifted and slid his hand down between Tae's thighs. Taehyung immediately caught his wrist and breathed out a shaky breathe, completely turned on but fighting off the urge. If they kept going, they'll be crossing new boundaries.

 

"Jimin...what are you doing?" He asked carefully.

 

"What did it feel like I was doing?"

 

"But you're drunk...You'll just forget it in the morning." Taehyung warned.

 

"Then don't let me forget..."

 

There was a pause and the whole world seemed to have stopped.

 

"I'm not having sex in my new car..."

 

"Then what are you gonna do until your drunk ass is sober?"

 

Jimin asked. His words toppling over each other.

 

He heard Tae curse under his breath before he crawled to the back seat and pulled Jimin with him. He knew exactly who he was going to do until he was sober.

 

~

 

When they got to Tae's house, it only got worse and they both couldn't blame it on the alcohol. It was a few minutes after twelve and a whole hour should be enough to confirm they were both sober. But they both acted like it was the alcohol. Tae's mom had a late shift at work and his dad was always away on a business trip, so that meant the house was there for them to do whatever they want. The door to Taehyung's room busted open and Jimin's back was rammed against it once the two made it inside.

 

"Hmm...ah...the bed Tae.." Taehyung didn't need anymore hints.

 

He turned them around and they both toppled over onto the bed with Jimin underneath him, their hot breathes mixing together.

 

"Do you want to do it again...?" Taehyung asked.

 

Jimin placed his hands on Tae's shoulders and he let himself catch a breath. His head relaxed on the soft comforter and his brown hair spread out on it beautifully. This is what he wanted for the past month or so and now he had it. But is this really the way he wanted it?

 

"You love me, right?" Jimin said before he could stop himself. He didn't want Tae to leave him alone in the morning or suddenly start avoiding him after this. Besides this was his house.

 

Taehyung tilted his head cutely and smiled.

 

"Of course I love you. You're my best friend."

 

That hurt more than it should have.

 

Jimin pulled him down and kissed him again. Taehyung moved to his neck.

 

"I like you..." He whispered more to himself than to the blonde. 

 

Taehyung left a fresh hickey on the boy's neck before replying.

 

"I like you too, Jiminie."

 

His words felt so platonic that Jimin had to blink away his tears before Tae would come up from his neck. Thankfully he couldn't see him at the moment and the room was dark already to begin with.

 

What had he gotten himself into? He was just digging a hole for himself.

 

The sensations started to get the best of him and he closed his eyes when Taehyung smoothed a hand down his side and moved downward. He opened his eyes again and that's when Jimin didn't feel anything at all.

 

"Tae."

 

"Hm?" The boy was too lost in his own actions to look up at the other.

 

"I can't do this."

 

Taehyung stopped immediately and he sat up on his knees to look at Jimin. Jimin was still looking up at the ceiling.

 

"What? Why not?"

 

"I can't have sex when the Beatles are watching me."

 

The brunette scooted himself off the bed and walked out the room, completely turned off now. Taehyung looked up at his Beatles poster hanging above his bed. He crawled to the edge of the bed and sat there calling out to his best friend.

 

"Oh cmon, Jimin-ah! Jimin-ah! I'll take it down!"

 

"Nope! The mood is ruined."

 

And that's how the two idiots argued about their almost second time and ended up watching movies instead.

 

~

 

Eventually the two teenagers fell into a new cycle. They still had the occasional make out sessions but now sometimes they would escalate into sex. As the fourth year of high school came, their hormones couldn't be the only thing to blame anymore.

 

They were walking to their next class when Taehyung suddenly brought up Jungkook.

 

"He did amazing at our last game! You have to come watch next time Jimin! You'll see for yourself how good he is."

 

Jimin raised an eyebrow at his friend that now dyed his hair a dusty brown. Jimin's was black.

 

"I thought you didn't like soccer anymore? You said you didn't like how the shoes made your feet hurt and how there wasn't enough snacks at the games."

 

Tae's cheeks turned pink.

 

"People change, Jimin."

 

"Not you. You hate exercising and you complain when your body hurts."

 

Taehyung sighed.

 

"Okay. Maybe Jungkook asked me to play another year. How can I say no?"

 

"I don't think Jungkook asked you. I think you signed up again because he is on the team."

 

Taehyung looked annoyed that his friend knew him so well.

 

"Okay. Fine. It's true. Happy?"

 

( No. )

 

"You know that kid waited a whole year to finally ask you out and now you're going to make him wait another one?"

 

"No..."

 

They walked down the flight of stairs until they reached the bottom floor. Taehyung's class right down the hall.

 

"Do you like him?"

 

"I didn't want to tell you."

 

Jimin stopped in his tracks.

 

"What do you mean you didn't want to tell me?"

 

Taehyung turned around to walk backwards. He was going to be late for class and so was Jimin.

 

"You know how you get. And yknow...the thing we do...I wasn't sure-"

 

"That doesn't mean anything Tae."

 

He lied to himself and hoped Taehyung would believe him.

 

Taehyung gave his signature boxy smile and turned around. He waved a hand before slipping into his classroom. Jimin's was right next door.

 

"I'll give him my answer at the game today!"

 

~

 

Jimin really wasn't paying enough attention to Jungkook. The kid was great! A natural even, and Jimin couldn't keep his eyes off him when he scored another goal for Taehyung's team. He found himself clapping for him and standing up when Jungkook ran over to show his bunny smile to the crowd. Everyone loved him and it suddenly didn't seem that strange to Jimin that Taehyung could love him too.

 

When the game was over, everyone congratulated them for their second win and Jimin lingered behind because Taehyung was his ride and he had to wait for him so they can go home together. Jimin should really learn how to drive but he liked riding with Tae and the brunette didn't really mind the extra company anyway. Jimin searched for his best friend and when he found him he was talking to Jungkook. They hugged and did this super complex handshake that the two obviously made together.

 

Why didn't Jimin and him have a handshake?

 

Taehyung was the one to pull Jungkook over to a more secluded area so the two could be alone. Jungkook's face went through the emotions before they settled on happy. He nodded and they smiled at each other for a long time before Kookie pointed at Jimin. Taehyung was about to walk over to him but Jungkook pulled him back to place a small kiss on his cheek. The look of shock on his face was laughable and Jungkook smiled cheekily before saying goodbye. When Taehyung finally did make it over to Jimin he swung an arm over his shoulder and the two walked to his car.

 

"You did good."

 

The both of them buckled up and Tae started the car and reversed out of his parking spot.

 

"Nah. I only scored two goals today. Jungkook did all the work haha."

 

Jimin didn't want to bring up the conversation nor did he need to ask.

 

He said yes.

 

~

 

"I'm a horrible kisser."

 

"You are most definitely not a horrible kisser. I should know."

 

The two were on Jimin's bed again and Taehyung was freaking out about his first date with Jungkook. By this time, the three of them hung out together a lot more. For the first time, he and Taehyung's time didn't get split in half when the other was in a relationship. It was good and Jimin liked Jungkookie to be honest. But if things started to get serious, shouldn't Taehyung and Jimin stop what they were doing soon?

 

"You're probably just saying that cause you don't want to hurt my feelings."

 

Jimin's lips curved into a smirk.

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

Taehyung ended up smiling too once the other was crawling on top of him.

 

"Yeah."

 

In the end, Jimin proved that Taehyung was indeed a very good kisser.

 

~

 

_Present time._

 

"We're really stopping? Like for real this time?"

 

Jimin's voice is a little anxious and nervous.

 

Taehyung is stuffing his things back into his book bag after another study date with Jimin. He has to get back to Jungkook soon cause the two are going to see 'Suicide Squad' together.

 

"Haha. Yes, Jiminie. It's about time I took Jungkook seriously. He might not show it, but he gets nervous when he knows the two of us are alone."

 

What? That brat. He said he trusted his hyung. Well, Jimin can't be mad at him. It is normal to worry about other guys when you're in a relationship.

 

"Did you tell him...about what we did?" Jimin gulped.

 

"I want to. I really want to because he has the right to know, but you seen him that time at the party. He looked devastated and we weren't even dating then. Besides, I don't want his views on you to change. He looks up to you Jimin."

 

Taehyung finishes packing his things and starts for the stairs, Jimin following close behind until the two reach the front door.

 

"So we're done? With this...?"

 

Taehyung turns around to pat his head.

 

"Yes. I think you were right. We need to stop."

 

Right. It's his fault.

 

Tae smiles brightly and lets his hand drop from his best friend's head.

 

"You should find the right guy too, Chimchim."

 

Jimin watches the brunette jog to his car and get inside. The vehicle drives out onto the street and Jimin closes the door behind him. He lets his head lean against it and he stares at the empty hallway.

 

"I did..."

 

~

 

The next day, Jimin is playing with the strawberry on his pancakes and smoothing it around with his fork aimlessly. Taehyung hasn't texted him at all since he went out with Jungkook yesterday. He's sure the two had fun without him. Jimin sighs loudly and lets his head hit the table with a thump.

 

"Jimin, baby don't do that. You'll hurt yourself." Jimin's mom calls from the living room.

 

One of the reasons why Jimin is so caring is because of his mom. She's more of an angel than he is and she takes care of her son well. She's amazing to say the least.

 

"Sorry I wasted your pancakes ma. I'm not hungry..."

 

Jimin says as he walks by her. She's sitting on the couch and watching the morning news. He doesn't realize he doesn't have a ride until his mom speaks up.

 

"Where's Taehyung, honey?"

 

Jimin pauses and stares at the door in front of him. Taehyung always drives him to school in the morning. He totally forgot. His mom quickly gets up from the couch and opens the door, stepping outside with her son.

 

"Wow. It's been a while since I took you to school, huh?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

~

 

When Jimin takes his spot in computer lab and logs on to his computer, Taehyung finally appears beside him. They're in the same class this semester.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Hi." He says simply and clicks on the web browser.

 

"You seem down."

 

"I'm fine, what are you talking about?"

 

Taehyung shrugs and turns to his computer. Fifteen minutes into class, their professor was already lost in a lecture. School has never gone so slow in Jimin's life and he fights the urge to fall asleep. He feels a nudge on his elbow and looks over at Taehyung. He scoots his phone closer to Jimin and Jimin reads the text message.

 

'We did it.'

 

If Jimin wasn't a hormonal teenager he wouldn't have understood that message, but he did.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook had sex.

 

 

 


	3. I want you to want me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many things happen in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a filler chapter yay! There's yoonseok if you squint. Sorry for the longer update. I was a little iffy about this chapter so I had to fix it.

 

~

 

They're still sitting in computer lab when Taehyung tells him he and Jungkook had sex supposedly last night. Jimin was sitting alone rewatching the whole first season of 'Descendants of the sun' when it happened.

 

Jimin has to get out of here.

 

He raises his hand robotically and the teacher stutters during his lecture to answer him.

 

"Yes, Jimin?"

 

"May I be excused, please?"

 

He finds the bathroom relatively fast and slips inside. It's like his feet moved on their own. He opens a stall and hides himself behind the door, taking a seat on the toilet. Jimin combs a hand through his hair before letting out a well deserved sigh.

 

"Are you kidding me?!" He says to himself angrily.

 

It's rarely been a week since Taehyung and him cut it off. Jimin shouldn't say it like that, it's not like they were dating. But it's only been five days since he and Tae stopped their friendly make-out sessions and sex. Jimin should have never kissed him. If he never kissed him, he wouldn't have known how much loving the idiot would hurt. Jimin places his face in his hands and bends over. He was about ready to scream again, but he hears the bathroom door creak open and he stops.

 

"Jiminie?"

 

Jimin can tell Tae is being cautious with his footsteps because he's walking slow. He stands up nervously from the toilet and takes a deep breath before reluctantly replying.

 

"Yeah, what is it Tae?"

 

He hears the other gasp behind the door and the footsteps come closer until he knows Taehyung is standing on the other side.

 

"You scared me back there." He says.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

They stand there for a few seconds just looking at each other through the door. It's Taehyung who breaks the silence.

 

"If this is about the text. It was Jungkook who initiated it."

 

Jimin blinks at the door.

 

What?

 

Why did Taehyung feel the need to tell him that? Jimin gathers his thoughts to prepare a reply but Taehyung beats him to it.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Jimin isn't sure what Tae is referring to, so he goes with the safe choice.

 

"Um...yeah, just the runs. Must have been something I ate last night, yknow?"

 

Taehyung's reply takes a while to come but when it does, it sounds normal.

 

"Ew, gross man. Come back to class soon, kay? It's no fun if you're not there."

 

Jimin nods, even though Tae can't see him.

 

~

 

Days pass after their conversation in the bathroom and the school's Club Festival is around the corner, which means so is Jimin's dance performance.

 

He's been preparing for it with his club members for the past few weeks. It's important because it's his last year of high school, so it's kind of like a goodbye ceremony for him and a few other fourth years. Of course Jimin asks his best friend to come.

 

"You are coming aren't you?" He asks Taehyung and peeks up from his webcomic.

 

The three of them, Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin are all sitting on the sofa in Jungkook's basement. His basement doesn't even feel like a basement. It's more like a man cave that Jungkook's dad made for himself. Jungkook admits after his parent's divorce, that he's been coming down here when he feels like being alone. Also it's a great hang out place. It has a TV and a pool table for crying out loud. Jimin looks over at the anonymous door across from him. It's most likely a guest bedroom and Jimin's eyes flicker to the couple next to him. He wonders if that's the place the two officially did it and he quickly shakes his head to get the thought out of his mind. Taehyung untangles himself from Jungkook and reaches over to ruffle the raven's hair.

 

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

He says with a big grin and Jimin can't help but return it. It's contagious. Jungkook puts down his controller after another easy win against Taehyung in Mario kart.

 

"Isn't that a Friday? You said you'll take me to my dad's this weekend."

 

Jungkook announces and the sudden realization hits Taehyung in the face. He promised to take him to see his dad and Jungkook can't drive. His time with his parents been split up and this Friday he was supposed to be spending it with his pops.

 

"I'm sorry Kookie."

 

Jungkook sits up on the couch.

 

"But you'll still take me to see him right?"

 

"Yes, of course."

 

Jimin crosses his legs and there's irritation in his voice.

 

"Can't you just catch a bus or something?"

 

Jungkook stands up and takes a step towards Jimin.

 

"No, I can't! Why does Taehyung have to go to every single one of your performances anyway?"

 

This isn't the first time the two went head to head with one another. Jimin's itchy jealousy keeps getting the best of him and he's been saying whatever he wants without thinking it through lately.

 

Jimin ignores the kid and turns a page to his webcomic.

 

"Look, Kook, I've never missed any of Jiminie's dances so i can't just-"

 

Jimin cuts in.

 

"Stop being a baby and stop asking Taehyung for rides all the time. Just listen to your hyung."

 

Taehyung stands up before Jungkook has the chance to do anything. His hand is on his chest when the youngest barks at Jimin.

 

"Why should I listen to you? Why should HE listen to you!? He's not your boyfriend!"

 

The smaller one stands up now, practically in Jungkook's face.

 

"I never said he was!"

 

"Well, with the way you've been acting, you act like some jealous ex-boyfriend!"

 

No he hasn't. Has he?

 

Jimin feels a large hand clasp around his arm and pull him away from the younger. Taehyung steps in between the two teenagers and separates them.

 

"Okay, that's enough. Listen to me already, God. I'll drop by only for Jimin's performance and once he's done, we'll get out of there as quick as possible and head to your dad's. Got it?"

 

Jimin lets his arm drop from Tae's grip numbly and he and Jungkook stare at each other a little longer before Jimin decides it's his time to leave.

 

"It's at seven..."

 

He mutters before picking up his controller he brought with him and heading upstairs. Taehyung stares at the steps until he hears the front door of the house slam shut and he turns around to Jungkook sitting on the sofa.

 

"Why'd you go and say that? He's my friend."

 

The younger one gives him a look.

 

"He's just a friend, Jungkook." He clarifies.

 

"Is he?"

 

His tone is testing and serious. Tae stares at him without a word for a couple of seconds. Finally he answers.

 

"...yes."

 

~

 

The day of the festival, too many people show up for Jimin to count. The gym's stage is set up for all the school club performances and the raven starts to feel the nervousness bubble up inside him. He hasn't felt nervous since their very first show they put on freshmen year and maybe now it's because it's his last show ever. He has to make it perfect and good enough so more students will want to join the dance club when he's gone. He naturally looks around for his best friend but Taehyung is nowhere to be seen. He'll show up.

 

Even if they did forget to pinky swear.

 

He feels hands touch his waist and Jimin darts his head around to look at the person behind him, but he suddenly feels a weird pleasure take over his body and he leans forward and holds a breath. This person is trying to tickle him and he escapes quickly before they can attack him further.

 

"What the hell, Jackson?!"

 

He sputters out when he puts a good distance between them. Jackson just smiles at him, not affected by Jimin's outburst.

 

"You looked too stiff. Haha. You're one of the best dancers in the group. You'll be fine. Plus everyone loves you, you don't have to try so hard."

 

Well he isn't wrong. Most people who come to their events usually come to watch Jimin. He's even more hot when he dances and the girls love it. There's something about the way he moves that's strangely attractive and the club is able to promote more because of him. The shortest members stand there, one with a dumb grin on his face and Jimin who has just given up. Jimin appreciates Jackson but sometimes his methods of boosting his confidence are too weird.

 

"Where's Mark and the others?" He asks.

 

"They're ready. Waiting to go on stage just like you are."

 

"Well the person I want to see me dance, isn't here yet..." An arm slings over Jimin's shoulder and Jackson gives him a quick hug.

 

"They'll be here. Alright everyone! Let's go!"

 

When the lights dim down and the last person enters the gymnasium, that's when all of them walk out in front of the crowd. The people, which are mostly students, cheer and it gives Jimin the self esteem to actually put on a smirk. He points at no one in particular but he's sure they're freaking out right about now and then the music starts. They get through the first routine without any mistakes and it's not until it's his and Mark's subunit performance that he starts to break a sweat. It's fun and Jimin catches himself smiling in between moves. They do a couple of flips for a finale and the two run backstage with the crowd screaming behind them.

 

"You guys did great! Better than at practice." Their manager praises, who's just a girl they needed to actually start the club. She's a friend of Chanyeol's so she easily said yes.

 

"Jimin get ready for your solo. You're up after Bambam and Baekhyun."

 

Jimin nods while patting off some of the sweat on his neck with a towel. He doesn't want to. Taehyung isn't here yet. It's their last performance before the drama club takes over and Jimin peaks behind the curtain to check if his friend showed up. He didn't.

 

Jimin groans and leans his back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

 

"Park Jimin? You're up."

 

He hears the announcer say and he closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath before pulling himself off the wall and turning back to the stage. He takes a few steps up the stairs and lifts his head up to the crowd that starts coming into view.

 

He's here. Not in the front row. In fact he's in the very back of the crowd.

 

But he's here.

 

Jimin tries to hold back his smile but he feels it pull at the edges of his mouth as he finishes his steps. He takes center stage and catches Taehyung's eyes in the back row. Jimin's eyes are probably smiling too. He sees Jungkook there too and he looks apologetic. Jimin and him usually make up after they fight but they have to get through the awkwardness of it all before they can get there. Jungkook looks like he's anticipating his dance so he gives a signal to someone to play his music.

 

It's his favorite song. "Replay"

 

The times where Jimin has the most confidence is during two occurrences. Sex and when he's dancing.

 

The music plays and Jimin instantly connects with it. His body moves on its own even though he has it choreographed. He starts out slow just like the music does and his hips make the magic happen for him. He sways and turns accordingly just like he practiced, making the occasional not so age-appropriate expressions. When the climax of the song hits, his eyes find Taehyung again and of course the younger one is already staring at him, his eyes a little wider than usual and his mouth agape. This is the part Jimin was waiting for and he squats down low in front of the audience, Jimin mentally blocking out the girl's screams to focus on Tae. He looks away for a short second and slides his hand pass his crotch and in between his legs. When he looks back, he makes sure Taehyung is paying attention and he slides his fingers back up painfully slow, gripping his belt and rolling his pelvic into the air repetitively.

 

Taehyung licks his lips and that's when Jimin is satisfied.

 

Jimin nonchalantly stands up from his sexy position and dances the rest of the song until it ends. He waves cutely at the girls who were screaming at him and he's met face to face with Jackson when he turns to head backstage.

 

"You could get in trouble for a dance like that!"

 

Jackson is being overdramatic as always and he squeals like a fangirl seeing her favorite idol for the first time. Jimin laughs and slaps his shoulder in embarrassment.

 

"What are they going to do? Kick me out? I'm about to graduate."

 

The raven looks out at the crowd and immediately looks towards the back row. Taehyung throws up a thumbs up and the two are already leaving for the door. Jungkookie pulling at his hyung's arm, obviously in a hurry. Jimin wants him to stay. Taehyung always praises him and tells him what he thought on the performance and Jimin really really wants his opinion this time.

 

Jimin feels like he just embarrassed himself on stage for no reason.

 

He barely focuses on all the 'congratulations' and 'we'll miss you' when the end of the festival comes. He does his best to nod and say 'thank you' to everyone including his members. Nobody's attention matters but Taehyung's.

 

The only praise he gets from Tae is a text at ten thirty at night and it read:

 

"Good job."

 

~

 

Although, he didn't mean to.

 

This part of Jimin's life is called...avoiding Kim Taehyung.

 

Whenever the other asks him to hang out, whether it involves Jungkook or not, he doesn't want to be a part of it. They stop being joined at the hip and Jimin makes sure their schedules never cross each other's during school. It's gotten to the point where just seeing Taehyung's face is hard for him. Having to look and be with the person you can never have 24/7 starts to get old to Jimin and he can't take it anymore.

 

"But you're best friends. You can't keep avoiding him forever."

 

Yoongi announces from the couch. Part of Jimin's 'Avoid Kim Taehyung at all cost' plan includes sneaking over to Hoseok's place as an excuse not to be at his house when Tae starts coming over at random times. He started coming over when his best friend supposedly refused to hang out with him. Well, he wasn't wrong. Hoseok pours a bowl of cereal from his place in the kitchen before walking over to the two in the living room.

 

"You know he's right. He always is."

 

Hobi comments as he sits next to Yoongi on the couch. They both are concerned for their friend and Jimin sits in the leather chair to the left of them. He rocks back and forth sadly before lifting his gaze up to theirs.

 

"Who says I'm avoiding him?"

 

Hobi and Yoongi look at each other knowingly before rolling their eyes.

 

"Can't you just tell us why you're avoiding him?"

 

Hobi asks, obviously sick and tired of the surprise company they get from Jimin almost every day. The reason why Yoongi and him live together is to be alone. Not be alone with Jimin.

 

"It's because he's in love with him." Yoongi answers.

 

He's looking at Jimin now and Jimin can't deny what he says this time. What other reason would there be? Jimin wears his emotions on his sleeves and Yoongi is always the one to see them. The raven is thankful that Yoongi moved in with Hoseok. If he never did, he and Jimin may have never become as close as they are now.

 

"W-wait. What!? You're in love with Tae?"

 

Jimin's eyes leave Yoongi's to fall onto Hoseok, who's almost sitting on the edge of the couch now. He mouths something but no words come out. When he attempts a second time, it's the first time admitting his feelings for Taehyung to someone else.

 

"Yes..."

 

"He's not dating Kookie anymore?"

 

"No, he is." Yoongi adds.

 

Hobi places an exaggerated hand on his forehead and leans over on Yoongi.

 

"And you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

 

"Was I supposed to?" Yoongi asks looking at Hobi questionably. They look like they were about to start a bickering couple argument so Jimin steps in before he has to hear all of it.

 

"Guys."

 

He says, standing up and grabbing their attention. He'd like to turn the conversation back on his actual serious problem.

 

"I really don't know what I'm supposed to do..." His words fades out towards the end.

 

"You don't do anything." Hoseok speaks up.

 

Jimin looks up from the floor to a Hobi that's standing in front of him with his hands on his hips.

 

"He's not yours. You need to give up before you-"

 

"I'm sure he doesn't want to hear that right now, Hobi."

 

Yoongi interrupts before he says something stupid. Yoongi glances over at Jimin then looks away quickly.

 

"He might cry..."

 

Jimin scoffs and crosses his arms while putting all his attention on the kitchen.

 

"I'm not going to cry. I do enough of that at home." He says without thinking.

 

There's a long moment of silence in the living room. Jimin can feel the two pair of eyes fill with pity staring at him.

 

"Jim-"

 

"I'm fine, now. Don't worry, hyung."

 

How can he not worry? How long has Jimin been fighting this on his own? Hoseok interrupts Yoongi's thoughts.

 

"You should at least try to keep the friendship you two have."

 

"I've tried that."

 

"Well, if you keep doing this, he won't be in your life at all."

 

Jimin freezes. He trembles at the thought and he looks away, clearly uncomfortable.

 

"Hyung...have you've ever been in love?"

 

Hoseok's eyes immediately glance over to the man sitting next to him. Yoongi is completely unfazed.

 

"Then imagine that person being with someone else and you can't do anything about it cause they're in love with them and not you."

 

Suddenly there's a burst of laughter coming from the small man on the couch. Hoseok leans back into the furniture and covers his face. Jimin is beyond confused.

 

"What did I say?"

 

Yoongi waves a hand at him and tries to cover up the smile creeping on his face.

 

"Haha! I-it's not you, kid. It's this guy sitting next to me!"

 

Hobi doesn't even look like he wants to be in this conversation anymore. Jimin is still lost and Yoongi hopelessly still laughing his ass off, explains it to him.

 

"Do you know how we started dating?"

 

He asks amused and Jimin shakes his head.

 

"Because this idiot, got jealous and stole me away from Jin!"

 

Hoseok groans.

 

"Wait...the blonde guy from Namjoon's party? Who was seriously just here a few days ago. I thought he and Namjoon were dating?"

 

"It was two years before we all graduated, which means it was also before that party you went to. I had a thing for him towards the beginning of high school. I mean who didn't? Especially after he showed up out of the blue with that blonde hair."

 

Jimin looks intrigued now and his eyes shift between Yoongi and Hobi.

 

"So how did Hobi-hyung-"

 

"Please don't get him started-" Hoseok starts, but Yoongi is already rambling.

 

"It was the cutest thing!"

 

Hobi sighs.

 

"He literally walked up to me and said 'I really like you and I think we're perfect for each other and I think you'll be better with me!' I was shocked to say the least. Not to mention the look on Jin's face."

 

Jimin's head turns to Hobi.

 

"You did it in front of Jin!?"

 

Hobi has had enough and he claps his hands together before picking up his uneaten cereal and walking to the kitchen.

 

 "Okay. That's enough of you." He says to Yoongi.

 

Yoongi is still smiling his gummy smile when Hobi takes his hand and starts pulling him to their room. Its only nine o'clock but Hoseok is feeling even more tired than usual. He blames the small person walking behind him.

 

"Sorry we couldn't help you, Jimin. We won't kick you out until you figure it out, alright?"

 

Hobi says and Yoongi looks over his shoulder back at the distressed fourth year.

 

"I think you should do what you think is right."

 

Jimin takes the words into consideration. Those two really are no help at all. A vibration coming from his back pocket distracts him and Jimin unlocks his phone before opening the text. It's from Taehyung. Although Jimin avoids him physically, he can't bring himself to completely shut him out of his life. Also, if he continues texting him, Tae won't grow suspicious of his recent behavior.

 

'Are you doing anything tomorrow?'

 

Jimin replies back.

 

'Where are you rn?'

 

He completely ignores the first text but he really just needs to know if it's safe to go home now. Jimin told his mom he's working late to help out after school but it's getting late and he should start walking home before it gets too dark.

 

'I'm doing homework.'

 

That's all Jimin needs before he's grabbing his school bag and slipping out the front door. Once he's home, he might ask his parents if he can stay over Yoongi and Hoseok's place again just in case Taehyung shows up at his front door in the morning. He knows he's being ridiculous for doing all this but when Jimin doesn't know what to do, he ends up avoiding his problems. And Tae was his biggest problem at the moment.

 

When he makes it to his street and rounds the corner to his house, he has to take a double take and he trips over his own two feet. The person sitting on his porch looks up from their book. It's too late for Jimin to back away and act like he didn't see them.

 

He's here.

 

Jimin sucks in a breath before reluctantly walking up to his house. He looks up and Taehyung seems to be patiently waiting for him when he starts putting his book and papers away in his bag.

 

"Hey." He says, trying to act casual.

 

"Hey." Tae replies.

 

Jimin clears his throat before trying to start conversation.

 

"You said you were doing homework."

 

"I was."

 

Jimin glances at Taehyung's bag that still has papers sticking out of it.

 

"I didn't lie. What about you? You said you were at school. But the school is that way."

 

Taehyung must have got the information from his mom and the brunette points at the the opposite direction that Jimin came from. He closes his eyes and cringes. He got caught and he can't get out if it. Jimin puts his hands in the air and surrenders.

 

"Okay, you got me. Don't tell my mom okay?"

 

He laughs and pats Tae's shoulder as he tries to walk pass him. Taehyung's eyes follow his friend and he turns around.

 

"You're avoiding me aren't you?"

 

Jimin is half way up the steps when he hears the sad comment. Why does Jimin have such a weak heart for Tae when his voice sounds like that. He wonders how Tae's heart will feel if he finds out how sad his best friend has been this whole time.

 

"Jungkook even asks where you are sometimes, haha..."

 

Jimin can only look at him in shock.

 

"You said you were okay, so why are you shutting me out?"

 

Those words sound familiar and Jimin can't help but tilt his head to the side, his eyes squinted slightly. What is he talking about?

 

"What does that even mean?"

 

Taehyung is always one to say weird things, but now Jimin really has no idea what he's trying to say.

 

"Just hang with me and Kook tomorrow. We're going to the mall. We can buy anything you want. Please say yes."

 

"Uh..."

 

Jimin's eyes dart all over the place trying to think of an excuse. Hoseok's words play in his head.

 

( "Well, if you keep doing this, he won't be in your life at all." )

 

"Sure, sounds fun Tae." He hears himself say.

 

If he can't be his friend tomorrow...then he'll give up.

 

~

 

Jungkook surprisingly strays behind while they wander around the mall. He keeps a short distance while Jimin pulls Taehyung into yet another small shop. If it's one thing Jimin loves, it's shopping.

 

Jimin presses the patterned black colored shirt against his chest and looks at Taehyung expectingly.

 

"How bout this one?" He says with a cheeky smile.

 

Taehyung taps his chin and contemplates on his decision.

 

"Don't you have one like that already? I've seen your closet Chimchim and I know I've seen that exact shirt in there."

 

Jimin pouts and Taehyung reaches behind him and grabs the same shirt but in white.

 

"This one will look much better. It compliments the hair."

 

He plays with a piece of Jimin's hair and the shorter one blushes and excuses himself to the changing room. Taehyung ushers Jungkook to follow them to support Jimin and he stands up from his seat on the bench and heads to the back of the store. When Jimin comes out of the dressing room with the white shirt with black motorcycles all over it, his face is scrunched up and unsure.

 

"Do you think it's too much?"

 

Jungkook looks up from his game on his phone and takes in the sight in from him. He scans Jimin's outfit and thankfully he wore those black pants because it completes the look.

 

"I think you look great Jimin...hyung." He adds when the older one scolds him.

 

"Thank you Kookie."

 

He really did mean it and he walks over to the youngest and pulls at his arm until he stands up and follows him to a rack of clothing. Jimin picks out a white shirt and overalls that he thinks Jungkook will look adorable in. He seen them when they first walked into the store and he wanted his dongsang to try it on.

 

"Go on." Jimin hints at the dressing room. Jungkook just stares at him blankly.

 

"You're kidding, right?"

 

"No, I'm not. I'll pay for it."

 

"Jim-"

 

Jimin isn't particularly fond that he's dating his best friend but he didn't hate Jungkook. Besides he's his hyung, he'll always spoil him. He pushes Kookie in the fitting room before he can complain further. Taehyung was sitting in the waiting area watching the two banter over overalls. Jimin eventually takes the spot next to him.

 

"Yeah, that color is a lot better. You look good."

 

"Thanks."

 

He says a little breathless. Fighting Jungkook until he reluctantly lets himself be pushed into the fitting room did a number on him.

 

"You should take it off."

 

"Huh?!"

 

Jimin misinterprets the other boy's words and scoots away from the brunette. Tae looks at him confused before finally catching on. He chuckles before pulling Jimin back over to him.

 

"I meant you haven't paid for it yet, idiot. Haha."

 

Jimin's mouth makes an 'O' shape and his shoulders relax.

 

"When I see what Jungkook looks like, I'll go back and change."

 

He tells him and Taehyung agrees and they sit there waiting for the young teenager to appear from behind the door. Jimin sneaks a glance at Taehyung from the corner of his eye. His eyes fall onto their hands that were nearly touching each other and Jimin's pinky finger twitches a little closer.

 

"Jungkookie!"

 

Jimin pulls his hand away before Jungkook looks up from staring at the outfit stuck on his body. Taehyung is already jumping up and down in front of him.

 

"You're so cute!" He wraps an arm around his shoulder and brings the kid's face closer until he can kiss his cheek properly. Jungkook groans and tries to push the older off him.

 

"Babe, I'm manly as hell." He retaliates.

 

Jungkook really does look cute though.

 

Jimin off to the side, stands up and forces a smile.

 

"Who wants ice cream?"

 

~

 

Jungkook must have secretly liked the new outfit cause he wears it around the mall the rest of the time they're there. They find the nearest ice cream stand in the building and stand in line. Taehyung in front, Jimin next to him, and Jungkook behind them. The youngest finds himself watching the two.

 

"Ah.." Jimin wraps a hand around Taehyung's arm and tugs on it lightly.

 

"Do you think I should get that new flavor?"

 

He points at the sign dangling above their heads and Taehyung follows the boy's finger.

 

"Hmm..you might not like that though. You like sweet stuff, remember?"

 

A sudden thought pops in Jimin's head and a big smile spreads on his lips.

 

"Remember that time when Hobi-"

 

He burst into a bundle of giggles before he can finish his sentence and thankfully Taehyung is able to catch on to what the tiny male was trying to say.

 

"Oh my god, haha!"

 

Their laughs blend together and Jimin flings his body onto Taehyung, almost making the two tumble into the person in front of them. When they finally do take the time to breathe, they're in front of the cashier and Taehyung orders for himself. He looks over his shoulder and asks for Kookie's order before reporting back to the man behind the counter. Jimin catches himself staring fondly at his best friend next to him. It's been so long since they laughed like that. He's smiling when he checks on the silent teen behind him and it falters once he realizes Jungkook's been watching him.

 

He got caught staring at his boyfriend.

 

While the guy is preparing their ice cream, Jungkook shuffles pass Jimin and taps on Tae's shoulder. When Taehyung turns to look at him, his hand slides from his shoulder to his back and he uses his other hand to point at the sitting area.

 

"Tae, can you go pick a table for us?" His tone is uncharacteristically sweet and Tae falls for it.

 

"I'll bring your ice cream to you too."

 

Jungkook adds and Taehyung nods before exiting the line.

 

The youngest ends up paying for Jimin's ice cream since Jimin bought him the outfit he's wearing and they start to walk towards the table Taehyung finds for them.

 

"Do you like Tae, hyung?"

 

Is he wearing a 'I LOVE TAEHYUNG' sign or something? Jimin feels the third year won't change his mind even if he does try to deny his feelings for Taehyung. He decides staying quiet is the best option.

 

"It's alright if you do..."

 

Jimin lifts his head up slightly to look at the teen.

 

"As long as you don't take any actions towards him."

 

The raven missteps in his walk and he watches Jungkook take the lead and sit next to Taehyung at the round table with the needless umbrella.

 

Was he just threatened?

 

~

 

It's the second semester of Taehyung and Jimin's high school lives.

 

And it's not until four days in a row of Jungkook not showing up to school, that Jimin confronts Tae on the boy's absence.

 

" Oh. He's at his grandma's."

 

He says simply, as the two sit together at lunch. Ever since their hyung's graduated, it's been lonely at the table by themselves.

 

"For how long?" Jimin asks.

 

"Only for a week. His sister is getting married in Busan and they're staying there and having some family reunion. He asked me to come but I felt like I'll be intruding. I'm not his family yknow?"

 

He picks at his food and he looks over at Jimin who just chooses to watch him eat instead of eating his own plate. Taehyung smiles and sits up straight.

 

"You know what we should do?" Jimin looks at him weirdly and waits for him to continue.

 

"We should have a Jimin and Tae day. Just the two of us, like we used to."

 

Jimin doesn't know how to feel about that plan at all.

 

"Cmon, we can play your favorite game~ plus, I'm not taking no for an answer."

 

Jimin did miss their late night hang outs even without the sex and hot kissing. It'll feel more like middle school all over again. He lets himself smile and he raises an eyebrow at his best friend.

 

"Kim Taehyung. Are you bribing your best friend?"

 

Okay. Maybe Jimin is a little excited.

 

~

 

When the doorbell rings, Taehyung basically scrambles to the door to answer it in his large white tshirt and basketball shorts.

 

"Jiminie!"

 

He captures the smaller one in a bear hug and Jimin is caught off guard and just lets the other male embrace him.

 

"I seriously seen you six hours ago, Tae."

 

Taehyung lets go and backs away from the raven head. He steps behind Jimin to close the door and they walk to the living room after Jimin removes his shoes.

 

"I know. I know. But I'm too excited! How can you not be, when we get to do whatever we want together? I don't say it enough but I do miss you Jiminie."

 

Jimin is taken back by the rush of words hitting him. He tries his hardest to keep the blush from spreading on his face and he shrugs to pretend the words didn't mean as much as they did.

 

"You see me all the time..."

 

"But not _just_ you. One on ones builds better friendships. I want you to be able to tell me anything."

 

He says that casually as he replaces the Wii with the DVD player. Jimin is quiet for a moment and Taehyung takes notice.

 

"Hey...what's wrong? Don't tell me I already ruined our fun night together?"

 

Jimin shakes his head to clear his mind. This is their time and he should focus on that.

 

"I'm just happy I met you."

 

He admits and he pulls his feet up on the couch and sits pretzel style.

 

"You're my friend and I don't want to lose you."

 

He wishes he didn't have to give up but he decided it on his way here. He'll hate himself if he did something and ruined his friendship with Taehyung and have no Taehyung in his life at all. Besides, they're graduating soon and there is no way they are getting into the same school. It's better off if his feelings for Taehyung stayed a memory and Jimin remembers it as a high school crush.

 

"Don't get all sappy on me Park Jimin."

 

Jimin finally realizes the DVD player was switched with the Wii.

 

"Hey! You said we'll play my favorite game!"

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes and forces Jimin to scoot over on the couch.

 

"I still can't believe Just Dance 2016 is your favorite game. My body is tired. I changed my mind like six hours ago."

 

Jimin slaps his arm and Taehyung laughs and holds his arm with his hand.

 

"It's fun. I need to find more energetic friends who don't whine when their bodies hurt."

 

"Everyone knows 2014 was better anyway. We still used to watch movies together. Cmon!"

 

Taehyung bounces off the couch to press play and Jimin still doesn't know what movie the boy put in. When dark music starts to play that's when he realizes Tae plans on forcing him to watch a scary movie.

 

"Hell no." He says immediately.

 

Taehyung pulls him into a cuddle position before he can get up and take out the disc. They used to pretend they were boyfriend and girlfriend whenever they watched scary movies and Jimin played the girl part pretty well since he always got scared.

 

"Are we really doing this? Tae, were in high school."

 

Jimin says but reluctantly relaxes into the bigger teen's warmth. Taehyung's arm over his shoulder and Jimin's head in the crook of his neck.

 

"If you don't like it, then move." Tae says and the movie starts.

 

Jimin sits there with his feet on the couch, snuggled up to Taehyung not really paying attention to the movie at all. He can't bring himself to pull away and he lets go of the breath he was holding in. He feels the muscles in Taehyung's jaw move and he knows the other has a stupid smirk on his face.

 

"After this, I was thinking we could play Twister. That was fun."

 

Taehyung suddenly says and Jimin quickly denies the offer.

 

"No one ever wins with two people, Tae. It's too hard to flip the damn spinner."

 

Okay. Fair enough.

 

"We can play hide and seek."

 

There's silence and only the horrible actor's voice is heard in the living room.

 

"That's...not as stupid." Jimin says.

 

Taehyung ruffles his hair and hugs him closer.

 

"Just admit you're as lame as I am Minmin~"

 

When Jimin's not paying attention to him and actually watching the movie, Tae sneaks his hand around his waist.

 

"Yeah, but im-NOT YAH!!"

 

The movie has one of those jump scares and Taehyung times it perfectly with a squeeze and a sudden shake to Jimin's waist. The smaller one's reaction is priceless and Taehyung couldn't be anymore satisfied with himself.

 

"Pff! Haha! Jim-Jiminie haha-"

 

"TAEHYUNG YOU ASSHOLE!" Jimin shouts.

 

"I'm sorry haha...oh my god.."

 

When that was over, they end up in the same position again. Jimin is making up for lost cuddle time, okay? There's still a question roaming around in his head and Jimin just pops it out of his mouth.

 

"Who topped?"

 

Thankfully they're both gay so Jimin knows Tae knows what it means. Taehyung doesn't respond quick enough and Jimin turns his head to the other teen. His ears are red.

 

"You bottomed?" Jimin feels a smile coming on.

 

Taehyung finally turns to him and Jimin didn't know they would be this close when they faced each other. His eyes widen noticeably and Taehyung seems to notice the close proximity too but he ignores it and speaks.

 

"But it wasn't Jungkookie, Jimin. That kid-"

 

"You let the five year old fuck you!?"

 

Granted, Jungkook is only a year younger than them in high school. But still.

 

"Jimin, you're not even listening to me."

 

Jimin feels somewhat guilty and he tries to hold back his giggles by clasping a hand over his mouth. When Taehyung doesn't seem like he actually has anything to say, Jimin swipes a hand through his hair and moves his head to rest on Tae's arm that's outstretched behind him on the couch. They're still looking at each other.

 

"You never let me top."

 

Jimin's tone is causal and smooth. The blue moonlight comes through the large glass doors that open to Taehyung's backyard.

 

"You sound jealous."

 

Taehyung says back just as casual. Never taking his eyes off Jimin. He notices the light from the moon makes his friend's black hair turn blue.

 

"I'm always jealous of Kookie." He lets it slip out of mouth before he can stop himself.

 

"Why is that...?"

 

Jimin contemplates on his answer and he slowly starts to panic even though his outside appearance is calm.

 

"If I asked, would you have let me?" He asks instead.

 

Taehyung's eyes flicker to the other's lips and Jimin doesn't miss it when they do. They stare at each other for another long minute.

 

"I guess we'll never know..."

 

Do you know that feeling when your body just moves on its own? Like it just moves because it feels like it has to. A magnetic pull that has no explanation at all.

 

That's what Jimin feels and that's what he feels when he kisses him.

 

His plan completely forgotten and tossed aside.

 

Jimin leans up from the boy's arm and catches Taehyung's lips with his. A foreseen event that Jimin repeatedly told himself not to do when he and Tae are alone. He counts the eyelashes on Taehyung's eyelids when the younger one flutters them closed. That also makes everything harder for Jimin. Tae never, no matter how many times they do it, pushes him away or says 'no.' It'll make Jimin's life easier if he did and it always confuses him.

 

Jimin places a soft hand on Tae's chest and he sighs into the kiss. It starts out slow but it progresses quicker than either of them expected. Jimin breaks away shortly to move himself onto Taehyung's lap, straddling him with the taller male guiding him to the right spot. Their lips crash again and Tae sneaks his hands lower to grip Jimin's ass. They're breathing hard and Jimin's hands come up to hold both sides of Taehyung's face while they kiss passionately. Jimin grinds against him and Taehyung's voice hitches. The raven's heart pounds a million times a second and it takes all he has not to whine when Tae pulls away.

 

"Jimin..."

 

He really likes the way his name sounds with Tae's voice like that. Hot and breathless.

 

"Yes?" He asks expectantly.

 

"You really shouldn't have done that...haa...that bastard..."

 

Taehyung starts and he covers his face with both his hands while resting his head on the couch. His chin points to the ceiling.

 

"Jungkook left me frustrated before he left..."

 

Jimin is suddenly aware of the hardness in Tae's pants and the taller one sneaks a peek at him through his fingers.

 

"Yknow...sexually frustrated.." Taehyung admits with redness filling his cheeks.

 

Jimin lets out a surprised "oh."

 

"Then we should stop...?" Jimin says, his hands dropping to his sides.

 

"Yeah."

 

Taehyung shifts and Jimin slides off of him and takes back his spot on the couch. So...Jungkook and Tae had sex more than once. The kid probably teased him and ran off to his grandma's house at the last minute, leaving Taehyung a hot and bothered mess. They sit in painful silence for what feels like years before Tae stands up.

 

"Well to get my mind off of certain things, how bout a game of hide and seek?"

 

He announces, walking over to the large windows and closing the curtains so the room will be engulfed in nothing but total darkness. Jimin is lost at the sudden disappearance of light and he doesn't know where Taehyung is. A familiar voice starts counting and Jimin rolls his eyes in the dark.

 

"Hide and seek in the dark? That's children's play, Taetae."

 

He still sits on the couch in utter darkness and he hears Tae's voice again. He's still counting.

 

"8,9,10, okay whatever you say, you're just afraid you'll lose, 11,12,13"

 

Taehyung knows Jimin never likes to lose. The raven gets up.

 

"Fine. I'll play your silly game."

 

Why can't Jimin just admit he wants to play the game?

 

"21...22...23...24...25..."

 

Jimin shuffles over to the corner of the room and stands stiffly against the glass doors. What is he doing playing hide and seek when he just turned 18?

 

"Okay, ready or not, here I come!"

 

Taehyung shouts and right after he does, Jimin hears a table scrap against the floor and a body hit the floor.

 

( "He's such an idiot." )

 

Jimin has to keep his giggles muffled when he finally here's Taehyung coming closer to him. His hands are stretched out in front of him and Jimin tries his hardest to press himself more into the glass.

 

"This isn't fair. You have to make some kind of noise."

 

Taehyung complains and Jimin feels tears in his eyes from trying not to laugh and ruin his chances at winning. He feels the tips of Tae's fingers touch his hips and a squeak leaves his mouth. Jimin squirms but Taehyung already caught him. His fingertips form into hands and Jimin feels the taller boy looking over him in the dark.

 

"I found you."

 

Something gets caught in Jimin's throat and enables him to release his well thought out comeback for the boy whose hands are gently holding his hips. Jimin stares up at Taehyung who's completely hidden away by the darkness. There's no movement for a while and Jimin isn't sure what's going on. Is Tae looking at him the way Jimin is looking at him? Taehyung's head dips down to Jimin and the boy feels pressure on his lips. Jimin doesn't think about the boy's random action and simply lets himself melt into it. Taking what he can get is a pathetic excuse but Jimin has no shame anymore.

 

"Let me help you..." He whispers over Tae's lips and the brunette complies.

 

Jimin's pressed even harder against the glass door when Tae closes the distance between them again. The kiss is suffocating and it isn't at all slow and gentle. It's just desperate and messy and Jimin remembers kisses like it before. It means their make outs aren't going to just be make outs anymore. These kisses are intense and they usually drown Jimin until he's staring up at Taehyung in bed. Tae pushes his knee between Jimin's legs and the pressure to his crotch sends him reeling.

 

"Shit...Tae!...don't do that.."

 

His voice is beyond anything threatening and he holds in a breath when Tae moves to his neck. The wetness of his tongue is hot on his skin and Jimin whines when Taehyung takes his time marking him.

 

"Mmhn..." He mewls and the sound is embarrassing.

 

Taehyung comes up to see his face and Jimin looks at him annoyed and flustered.

 

"You know you want me to."

 

Taehyung and his overconfidence. Jimin wants to be mad at him but he's too turned on to care at the moment.

 

Tae grabs his arm and the two hurry upstairs, completely missing Taehyung's room and head to his parent's master bedroom. No more Beatles watching them. His mom is out with some friends and she trust Jimin. A hundred percent. The door slams shut and Jimin is thrown on the bed with Taehyung crawling on top of him. They continue where they left off and their kiss only deepens from there. Jimin's fingers find Tae's hair and he pulls at it desperately as Taehyung dips his tongue in his mouth, forcing a moan from the smaller one. Jimin rolls his hips upward as revenge and Tae winces at the clothed contact. A sudden hand pushes on his shoulder and somehow the two flip over and Jimin is on top of him.

 

"Did you think I'll forget?"

 

Jimin says and Taehyung's surprised by his best friend's sudden change in tone. It's deeper than usual. If he's being honest, it's sexy as hell.

 

"I wasn't playing around when I asked you. I want to fuck you."

 

"Well, you don't have to be so blunt."

 

Taehyung retorts, smiling up at his friend. If Jimin really wants to, Taehyung won't stop him. It'll just be strange. Taehyung has always topped so seeing Jimin like this...did he like it? How long has Jimin wanted to fuck him? Taehyung suddenly feels unsure of himself being bottom. It's embarrassing enough with Jungkook, he doesn't need his best friend getting cocky and teasing him about it.

 

He flips them back over and pins Jimin's hands down.

 

"I'm supposed to be helping you, the least you can do is let me do you like Jungkook."

 

Jimin counters clearly annoyed by the change of events.

 

"You wouldn't make me feel as good as Jungkook."

 

He feels like Tae just poked at his heart and it hurt. Jimin breaks free from the other's grasp but let's Taehyung do what he wants. He reaches a hand behind Tae's head and leans up to capture his lips again. No matter what he does, his heart keeps hurting and he just wants a distraction from it all.

 

"Okay...just don't hurt me..."

 

Jimin isnt sure which he is referring to. The sex or his own heart.

 

"I won't."

 

Jimin laughs to himself.

 

They're making out again and Jimin lets himself get high. Taehyung palms at Jimin's bulge in his sweats and his body begs for more when he rolls his hips. Tae also smooths his free hand over the boy's nipple under his shirt and Jimin lets out a sigh.

 

"Stop teasing, you jerk."

 

Taehyung chuckles his deep laugh and Jimin has to force his heart not to skip two extra beats.

 

"I know you're the one who enjoys all the things that lead up to sex. You told me...and I kind of know from experience, baby."

 

Jimin always told himself he never liked the fake nicknames but he's feeling greedy and 'baby' sounds so nice.

 

"Save that for your boyfriend when he comes home..."

 

He says and slaps Taehyung's hand off his crotch. He sits up in front of Tae and pecks his lips as he slides his own hand down to Taehyung's happy member.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Jimin silences him with a deeper kiss and slips his tongue into his mouth. Jimin presses at the tip of Tae's cock and he jumps visibly and gives a low moan. The raven scoots even closer until they're perfectly aligned with each other and their legs are on each other's sides.

 

"Helping you..."

 

Another moan escapes the younger's mouth as Jimin's hand moves down his length and Tae squeezes his eyes shut. His hot breathes picking up as his best friend speeds up the pace. The sounds coming from Taehyung's lips are because of him and Jimin listens and rest his head on the brunette's shoulder as he continues pleasuring him. The noises are right next to his ear and Jimin can only pretend he's Taehyung's just for tonight. He wants to stay close to him like his forever. Not just as a forgotten school crush.

 

"J-Jimin...I-I'm seriously about to burst..." Taehyung breathes out heavily.

 

The smaller one ignores him and pulls out his own hard on and begins pumping them together.

 

"Wait-shit! Jimin...God..."

 

A small noise breaks out of Jimin's throat and he knows he's getting close.

 

"Ah!"

 

Jimin voices and he opens his eyes to the brown ones he loved so much. His back hits the bed again and Taehyung's on top of him. Apparently Jimin's cuteness was too much for him and it made the boy pounce on him. Their breaths are ragged and uneven and they strip. Jimin takes off his own shirt and then pulls off Taehyung's easily. They have no time to oogle at each other's bodies and Taehyung kicks his shorts off and tosses them aside.

 

"Condom...?" Jimin mutters nearly out of breath.

 

"Don't need one.."

 

Taehyung answers drunk off the boy lying in front of him. He tugs at Jimin's sweats and leans forward for Jimin to wet his fingers. Jimin follows instructions and he removes what's left of his sweats too. He spreads his legs further for Taehyung to have easier access to him.

 

"I want you to want me." He says quickly before Tae pushes in the first finger.

 

Taehyung doesn't say anything and leans down again to press their foreheads together. That's when he presses in the first one.

 

"Oh~"

 

It's a sweet sound and Tae moves it gently back and forth, purposely missing the older one's prostrate. He adds the second digit soon after, trying not to waste too much time on preparing. Jimin is getting anxious and he squirms whenever Taehyung clearly dodges his sweet spot. He pushes down on each finger and its when the third one is inside, that Jimin had enough.

 

"God damn it Tae, if you don't-FUCK!"

 

He screams and Tae smirks while his fingers work his best friend. Hitting his prostate each time once he finds a comfortable rhythm. Jimin's covering his face to try to hide his pleasure and he tries to keep his voice lower but it always seems to betray him. Suddenly the amazing feeling is gone and Jimin takes a break and stares at the ceiling.

 

"You're such an ass..."

 

He says to Taehyung when he looks at him. Taehyung comes closer and Jimin already feels his cock nudging at his entrance. He braces himself and pulls Tae closer to wrap his arms around his neck.

 

"But I'm your ass." Taehyung remarks and he presses inside.

 

Jimin hasn't had sex ever since their last time. Taehyung and one other guy in his third year are the only ones Jimin's had sex with and Jimin has never felt so small before. Taehyung stretches him and the boy cries out.

 

"Oh my GOD!"

 

When Taehyung's fully inside, he gives Jimin a minute to recollect himself. He's panting and he nods a little as an okay for Tae to continue.

 

"Mmh...ah!..."

 

He mewls, when Taehyung starts moving. It's an incredible feeling and his moans increase in volume as Tae test out different thrusts. It starts off slow but suddenly he'll hit him hard and Jimin doesn't know who he is anymore. When Tae actually starts making a rhythm, that's when Jimin just gives up on trying to hold in his voice at all. He pushes down on his cock and tries to fall in sync with the brunette's thrusts as he pounds into him. His thrust become deeper and harder and Jimin loses it.

 

"Fuck! Tae!"

 

Jimin's cute breathing ghost Taehyung's neck as the smaller one hugs him closer, scratching his shoulders with his nails. He's going to come soon and he whimpers as he gets closer.

 

"Haa...ah~...I'm close..."

 

Taehyung moans in response and he pounds into him harder and faster. His cock rubbing against Jimin's insides and sending him over the edge.

 

"Jungkook..."

 

Taehyung huffs out.

 

The world stops and Jimin hopes the name he called isn't the one he thinks it is.

 

Jimin stops during sex and lets himself fall to the mattress.

 

The world just doesn't stop. It crumbles.

 

Taehyung is watching him and he hears Jimin mumble something incoherent through his arms over his face.

 

"What? I didn't-"

 

"I SAID PULL OUT!" He yells and Taehyung immediately listens.

 

He's slightly confused and he stares at Jimin who has yet to move from his position and keeps his arms over his face. His arms start to shake in uneven intervals and Taehyung knows he's trying to keep himself from crying. He turns over to his side and Tae still can't see his face. A few seconds pass and Jimin finally moves and he slides off the bed and starts to pick up his clothes.

 

"I'm going home."

 

He dresses himself with no emotion at all and Taehyung stands up after him.

 

"W-wait...what just happened? Why are you mad?"

 

Jimin's laugh is scary.

 

"Are you playing with me? Do you know and you're just getting a kick out it now?"

 

He says bitterly and opens the door.

 

"Jimin!"

 

Taehyung slams the door back shut.

 

He yells his name and when he does, he realizes how he fucked up. Jimin is looking at him like he never had before. It's angry and hurt and all of it is aimed towards him.

 

"Oh man, Jimin- I'm sorry."

 

It's not nearly enough for Jimin and the teen starts walking down the hall to the top of the steps. A panicked and terrified Taehyung following right behind him.

 

"I didn't mean to- Jimin please! You wanted to help me and my mind was on him cause he left me here frustrated. It slipped out. I wasn't thinking-"

 

They make it to the bottom step and Jimin turns around.

 

"You were thinking about him! And you used me and I let you use me! Why do you make me so stupid!?"

 

Taehyung is thrown off by the last part and ends up following Jimin all the way to the sidewalk of his street. It's a cooler night than usual and the sun decides to hide behind the evening sky.

 

"Jimin I think you're overreacting." Jimin turns on his heel. His voice broken.

 

"I'm overreacting? If you weren't such a dumb idiot, you'll know why I'm reacting like this!"

 

Taehyung takes a step back. His eyes widened. Jimin's crying.

 

"You can't just..."

 

He watches him look to the side and wipe his face. Tae reaches out a hand and Jimin immediately smacks it away. His arms flailing in the air as he stumbles back.

 

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" He repeats.

 

His body is still sore and he shouldn't have got up as soon as he did. His legs are struggling to support him and Jimin forces himself to start walking backwards. There's no trace of sadness anywhere on his face when he looks up at Taehyung.

 

"Don't talk to me at school. Don't ever talk to me again."

 

He keeps his eyes on the brunette who's speechless a little longer before he slowly turns his back to him.

 

"Just...leave me alone, Tae."

 

It's the last thing he says and Taehyung is the one to watch his best friend disappear around the corner this time.

 

Taehyung plays with his hands out of habit and stares at the empty street for a long time. His chest churns painfully and he brings a palm to his forehead. He backs up into a wooden pole and slides down it until he's propped against it on the ground. He was being dumb again. He was missing something and he scratches his head furiously trying to figure it out. This isn't real. There's no way his best friend left him. He couldn't lose the most important person in his life. He sits there for five minutes doing nothing but feeling pitiful about himself. He stands up and tries walking. Taehyung feels tears threaten his eyes and he sniffles and covers his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He doesn't know where he's going but he stops at a pay phone and dials a number.

 

It's the thousandth time Jimin hears his phone ring and he ignores it. It's been seventy two hours since he last saw Tae and Jimin only gets out of bed to eat dinner and go to school. It rings over and over again and Jimin just wants to delete the damn number. He should and he probably will later. When it's the thousandth and fifth time, Jimin groans and sits up quickly from his bed and reaches for the device.

 

"Stop calling me! I'm going to delete this number!"

 

He shouts at Taehyung. But it's not Taehyung on the other side of the phone.

 

"W-wait, Jimin hyung! Don't hang up!"

 

It's Jungkook and Jimin is still contemplating on hanging up. But he's confused as to why the younger one was using Taehyung's phone.

 

"What do you want and what are you doing calling me with Tae's phone?"

 

"I broke mine, so Tae let me borrow his while I was away. Wait. Is he not with you?"

 

Jungkook asks and there's the smallest sound of panic in his voice.

 

"No he's not. Why?"

 

"He hasn't come over and he called me late at night rambling on about you. He hasn't called me since and I don't know where he is."

 

The small love left for his best friend surfaces and Jimin starts to worry. He's about to say something but his front door rings and he gets up from his bed for the first time today and goes downstairs. He keeps the phone to his ear and opens the door.

 

He takes a step back and his lips part as he stares at the boy in front of him.

 

"Jungkook?"

 

The taller male hangs up the phone and he leans off the doorframe and lets himself inside. Jimin closes the door behind him and his eyes follow the younger teenager standing in his hallway.

 

"Why are you here? Where is Taehyung?"

 

Jungkook ignores his questions and stares at him. His face serious and not cute at all.

 

"You really fooled me, hyung..." He says finally.

 

Jimin has no idea what he's talking about but he can't bring himself to move from his spot safely at the door. They're a good distance from each other and Jungkook's expression changes slightly to something close to a glare. Jimin bites his lip. He really never wanted this day to come and Jungkook speaks up again.

 

"I know everything."

 

~

 

 

 


	4. Boy friend and Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jimin confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual. But I rather keep the next chapter a big secret and have everything come together.
> 
> I think my writing is noticeably getting better. The first chapter was just a test drive for the story. I had no intentions on getting so invested in it but the feedback I get everyday makes me work harder. So thank you:)

 

~

 

"I fucked up, Kookie. I really fucked us this time..."

 

Jungkook heard through his boyfriend's phone. He was sitting outside of his grandma's house watching his baby cousins chase each other in the backyard when he suddenly got the call. Taehyung's voice wasn't as strong as it usually was and that was enough for Kookie to know something was wrong.

 

"What's up? I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened. Be more specific, Tae."

 

He made a mistake asking him because that's exactly what Tae did.

 

"I did something terrible to you...to both of you. I...don't know what to do. He just ran out! We were fine and we did all the fun things we used to do together. We watched a movie and we played a game which we really shouldn't have done cause I fucked up then too! It's your fault leaving me there to fend for myself. No. Sorry. It's not your fault-"

 

Jungkook put a hand over his phone and stood up from his seat on the back porch and waved his cousins to come inside and follow him. It was too late for the three of them to be outside at that hour. Which reminded him of Taehyung. Was he outside? He heard car horns in the background from wherever Tae was at on the other side of the phone. He closed the door behind his cousins when they got inside and snuck upstairs while the rest of his family gathered in the living room.

 

"Alright. Go on."

 

He said once he found an empty room to talk to Taehyung freely in. He locked the door and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't really know what Tae was freaking out about yet so he just listened, not exactly having a reaction to his boyfriend's rambling.

 

"Okay. I didn't tell you what happened before we played the game...he kissed me."

 

Jungkook physically froze in place. He needed Taehyung to repeat what he just said. All he wanted to do was be angry at Park Jimin but Taehyung kept going. He laid his back on the bed and he let his feet dangle off the edge. Jungkook brought an arm over his face as Tae continued.

 

"It escalated and we were making out again. It should have stopped there but it didn't! We went upstairs and he was only trying to help. We did it, but I said something stupid and suddenly he was upset with me and he...he just left. He was shouting out random things that I didn't understand and the look on his face, Kookie-"

 

"So you kissed back." Jungkook interrupted.

 

Apparently that part was the only thing the kid was thinking about while Tae rambled. There was hesitation on the other end but Tae's voice eventually reappears in Jungkook's ear.

 

"Yes..."

 

Jungkook didn't do anything. He didn't cry or throw anything, he just laid there trying to take in everything the brunette was throwing at him. When the pause in the conversation takes too long, Taehyung took it as Jungkook waiting for him to continue. So he did.

 

"He said to never talk to him again and I never seen Jimin like that before. I think he doesn't want to see me anymore as in at all. He was angry and crying and I know he doesn't like people seeing him cry."

 

Jungkook took the back of his hand off his forehead and let it fall on the bed.

 

"You said 'again'. You guys had sex before...?" He asked.

 

He was being selfish and only focusing on the parts that hurt him the most. He didn't have time for sympathy for Jimin after what he did.

 

Taehyung stuttered on the other side of the phone.

 

"We...yeah, we have. I know I should have told you! But I wanted to protect Jimin. We've been going through weird cycles of sex and making out. It started before we started dating but even then we still ended up doing it. I'm a horrible boyfriend but I'm so lost and I have no idea what I should be doing!"

 

Jungkook was too afraid to hang up the phone because he wasn't sure where his dumbass boyfriend was. He also didn't know if he'll be able to call him that after his confession. He still had three days left in Busan so he couldn't rush over and hit him for being such an idiot. Jungkook knew exactly why Jimin acted the way he did and he didn't back off like Jungkook wanted him to.

 

"It's not my place to tell you why he acted like that." He said, trying to keep his voice civil.

 

There was another pause in their phone call.

 

"Okay. I just felt guilty and I wanted to tell you this time..."

 

The phone hung up and Jungkook immediately sat up. Wait. Why did he hang up? The younger one had no idea where Taehyung was and he cut their phone call short without warning. He just hoped the idiot would be at home when he got back.

 

He wasn't.

 

And that's when he goes to the second person he needed to see.

 

"Jungkook. I'm sorry."

 

Jimin says putting his hands up in front of him even though the other boy is standing feets away from him. He doesn't know how this confrontation is going to end and he doesn't want to but here there are.

 

"If you liked him that much why did you tell me to date him?"

 

Is the first thing he says. Jimin didn't exactly tell him to date Taehyung but the elder thought better than to nick pick at the moment.

 

"I..."

 

"Do you hate me?" Jimin can hear Jungkook's voice grow impatient with each word and the situation itself starts to feel like it's choking him.

 

"N-no. I-I don't hate you."

 

He stutters, taking the long way to the kitchen by walking through the living room and trying to avoid the angry teenager. Why does Jungkook have to be here? Jimin isn't good with situations like this. He ends up avoiding them like everything else. Also, he has no interest in talking about Taehyung. He only makes it to the dining room when Jungkook pops up behind him.

 

"Then why did you two sneak around behind my back?! You slept with him!"

 

Jungkook pokes at Jimin's chest harshly and the raven stumbles back into the table behind him. The table is pushed back an inch and the smaller one winces because of the pain between his back and tail bone.

 

"You can't just do what you want because you can't keep your feelings in check, Jimin!"

 

There are no honorifics used in the younger one's claim and Jimin stares up at Jungkook in actual fear. He never witnessed the boy's anger like this before and he finds himself trapped against the table. Jungkook's arm is right next to his face when he puts his hand on the table and he's invades all of Jimin's personal space. Jimin's practically being forced to look at him and he hates it.

 

"You say you don't hate me but you turn around and do this shit! You have to have some sort of remorse towards me."

 

Jimin tries to bring his voice to match up with Jungkook's but it just sounds forced and pathetic.

 

"I don't."

 

"Oh really? You don't feel angry that I'm dating him and not you?"

 

Jimin's hands on the table ball into fist and his eyebrow twitches noticeably.

 

"Is this your way at getting back at me?" Jungkook asks, voice settling down into something that sounds more hurt than frustrated.

 

Jimin has never had the intention of hurting Jungkook throughout his and Taehyung's little scandal. He doesn't even like calling it a scandal...it was just a routine that couldn't be broken easily for some reason.

 

"No! No...I never wanted to hurt you, Jungkook..."

 

Jungkook lets out a loud sigh.

 

"No one ever wants to hurt anybody, Jimin! But friends don't make out with their friend's boyfriend!"

 

"I didn't kiss him to hurt you!"

 

Jimin screams, finally letting his voice get louder. But Jungkook doesn't scream back at him. His face instead, comes closer and Jimin's eyes widen when it does. He was too caught up in being shocked that he doesnt have enough time to pull away quick enough when he feels unfamiliar lips on his. It's not Taehyung so he has no idea how to respond to it. He's not supposed to respond to it right? He thoughts were right because the kiss doesn't last long and Jungkook is pulling away after five seconds. His arm drops to his side when he removes his hand from the table and he stands there looking at Jimin. His face screamed:

 

( "See my point?" )

 

But all Jimin is trying to process is that...

 

Jungkook kissed him.

 

He looks at him in shock and he finds his head turning to the side to look at the salt shaker on the table. He wants to scream 'YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!', but that's exactly what Jungkook just tried to prove to him and how Jimin and Taehyung fucked up. If he and Taehyung were dating he would be feeling so guilty about what he just did. Did Taehyung feel guilty?

 

"Don't you think Tae would be hurt if he seen us do that in front of him?"

 

It's as if Jungkook read his mind but Jimin can't bring himself to look at the younger. He's too embarrassed and angry and he mutters words over his own shoulder so he doesn't have to look at him.

 

"Why did you do that?"

 

Jungkook replies quickly.

 

"It didn't mean anything. You know that."

 

Jimin scoffs and the boy with the maple hair continues.

 

"But that's not the case with you is it? You like him."

 

Jimin's heart stops and he tries to cover up his uncomfortableness. His hands feel clammy from nervousness and keeping them clutched on the table for so long. Jimin hates himself enough for liking Tae. That's why he doesn't like talking about it and why he never lets the words 'I love you' slip out of his mouth when he's with him. It's hard admitting it to himself, everyone else should just leave his feelings alone.

 

"Why didn't you just tell him? It would have been easier for all of us."

 

Jungkook keeps going and Jimin holds his arm like he did at Hoseok's.

 

"That's why you did it, right? I want to hear it for myself. I'm tired of making accusations..."

 

"..."

 

"Ugh! Just say you like him!"

 

Jimin's fists were pale by then and he breathes hotly before shooting his head up. He glares at Jungkook angrily while he pushes himself off the table.

 

"FINE! I LIKE HIM OKAY! NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

 

He shouts, thankful his mom was out at the store. He's not sure when she'll be back but he hopes Jungkook will be gone before then.

 

"Why does everyone care about MY feelings!? Im fine handling them on my own! I don't need him to like me back! I don't care!"

 

He stomps pass Jungkook in the dining room but the taller one grabs his wrist and forces him to twist back around.

 

"What do you want from me!?"

 

Jimin's voice is almost a screech. The boy's touch reminds him too much of what Taehyung did three days ago and he wants him to let go immediately. Jimin can't wrap his head around Jungkook's intentions. What else could he possibly want? He already said he liked him, why can't he leave him alone?

 

"The truth! It's because you keep everything bottled up inside, that there's this wall between friends and enemies with us! There's probably a bigger wall between you and Taehyung!"

 

Wall? There's no way a wall is between him and Tae. Jimin could never believe that. They let each other know everything.

 

The smaller male rips his hand away.

 

"Truth?! Fine! The only reason I let you date my best friend is because I had no idea I would fall so fucking hard for him! I try so much to not have these annoying feelings on my back all the time! It's not exactly 'fun' to watch him date someone else and be in love with someone else! Maybe I do hate you?! I don't feel bad for you when I'm having sex with your boyfriend! I feel bad for...f-for me..."

 

His fired anger suddenly shatters with realization.

 

"I...couldn't..just..." Jimin's words crumble into pieces as he tries to force out a full sentence. No tears are shed but his voice gives it away that he's trying his hardest not to break down. This is what he was afraid of. Nothing good ever comes from his feelings.

 

He peeks up at Jungkook before quickly glancing away. The boy clearly didn't know how to react to Jimin in his emotional state. It's his first time seeing his hyung close to tears and Jimin combs his hand through his black hair with a sigh. He blinks a couple times while he stares at the ceiling. There's a few sniffles but once he gets a little bit in control of himself he starts to speak.

 

"I couldn't just...let him go. When I kissed him the first time I never told him I liked it. I kept asking for kisses even though we weren't dating...and I never realized that I liked them...because it was Taehyung I was doing it with."

 

Jimin looks over at Jungkook again to see that his ears are blushing. It was probably too cheesy for the third year and the older one rolls his eyes. This kid.

 

"We had sex that night at Namjoon's party. I made out with him cause you were right...I did like him. Even though...I couldn't say I was content with being friends with benefits...it only got worst when you came in. I tried to...but Taehyung kept showing up at my door...and I couldn't bring myself to stop him...cause I had this strange delusion that sex and make outs were all I needed to feel..."

 

The raven hiccups in between sentences and he looks exhausted just standing where he is. Jimin wants to slide down the wall behind him but he lets his legs take him to the chair at the wooden dining table. Jungkook follows suit and sits two seats down away from him. Still conflicted if he should comfort him or be mad at him.

 

"He makes me so stupid...I'm going crazy..."

 

Jimin says with his head down and arms stretched across the table.

 

"So that makes it okay for you two to do what you did?"

 

Jungkook suddenly asks.

 

"No."

 

"So what does make it okay for you to have him?"

 

It's almost a confusing question but Jimin thinks he understands. He lifts his head up from the wooden surface and meets the younger one's eyes.

 

"Because I love him more than you."

 

It's a simple reply and the boys stare at each other for a long time before Jungkook has to laugh and look away.

 

"Are you actually fighting for him now?" The brunette asks lifting an eyebrow at Jimin.

 

"No. I don't want him..."

 

He's still mad about the idiot's slip up during sex. He never said Jungkook's name before when they did it, so he must really like the kid now.

 

"He really likes you." Jimin says.

 

A chair scrapes against the floor and suddenly Jungkook is standing up with his hands firmly on the table. Jimin looks up at him surprised and confused.

 

"Jimin, if you're talking about how much he talks about me, then I can say the same about you."

 

Jimin's eyebrows scrunch together and he gives the kid a look that clearly tells him he's still confused on what the other is trying to say. Jungkook gives an annoyed groan.

 

"He likes you Jimin-hyung." He says finally.

 

Jimin is taken back by the sudden reuse of honorifics and when his mind registers the rest of the boy's sentence, his immediate reaction is to laugh.

 

"Now that's just mean, Kookie. Don't joke around."

 

Jungkook looks highly offended by the raven's response and he gives Jimin a soft glare.

 

"I'm not joking. He told me."

 

Jimin stops mid-laugh and turns his head to focus on the other teen. His countenance drops to serious as if to warn the kid not to play around with his emotions.

 

"That night at Namjoon's party too, he told me." Jungkook says.

 

Now Jimin really didn't believe him.

 

"That's not possible. He told me you asked him out and he said he'll think about it. The end."

 

Taehyung wouldn't lie to him.

 

"No? He said he liked somebody else and that he was indecisive about it because the person he was talking about was his best friend. He apologized and turned me down just like that. That's why I left him in the hallway alone. It would be awkward if I just stayed there."

 

The 'stuff' Taehyung mentioned before was that conversation. And he didn't tell Jimin.

 

"When I turned the corner and saw you two, it all made sense."

 

Jimin blocks out the younger male's voice and keeps repeating in his head that Tae would never lie to him. Maybe Tae thought the same about Jimin. They have too much trust in each other now to ever second guess the other's actions. No. Tae doesn't like him. Tae doesn't lie to him.

 

"But he never specifically said my name. There's no way to know if he wasn't talking about someone else."

 

The shorter one says while pushing out of his chair and standing up. Jungkook looks at him in disbelief, his mouth hanging open.

 

"Are you being serious?! Jimin stop deluding yourself."

 

The younger tries but Jimin ignores him and grabs his arm, clearly wanting the kid to leave as he pulls him towards the front door.

 

"Jimin!"

 

"Even if it were true, he's clearly over me." Jimin gives in, tired of the boy's nagging.

 

"I know what happened at Hobi-hyung's."

 

Jungkook quickly says and Jimin stops in the center of the hallway with the younger colliding into his back. Jimin looks over his shoulder hesitantly.

 

"What?"

 

Jungkook gathers his composure and looks down at him.

 

"I know what you and Tae were doing in the kitchen. I'm not stupid...I was behind the wall. It doesn't take that long for me to pee."

 

Jimin is shocked and he turns around to face Kookie completely, ignoring the annoying height difference.

 

"Why didn't you say anything, brat?"

 

Taehyung was Jungkook's crush since freshmen year. It takes him a year to actually ask him out and when said crush actually wants to date him, how could say no? Jungkook liked him too much to bring up the event that happened at Hoseok's. Jungkook was still winning. He was the one dating Taehyung. Not his best friend. That's the stupid thought process that went through the kid's mind.

 

"Because I knew he wasn't over you. I hoped if I gave him some time, he'll eventually choose me over you, but he always invites you to our hangouts and you were never out of his life. I also didn't know those make outs were regular. I thought it was a mistake or a one time thing, so if I knew-"

 

"Yeah, you're right. It was a regular thing. We did it all the time and it meant nothing. Which means he's over me or even better! He didn't like me at all."

 

Jimin turns back around, upset he took the time to listen to the youngest's crazy assumption, and he starts to pull at Jungkook's arm again.

 

"Seriously! I was surprised he asked me out at the soccer game!"

 

Jimin's movements halt for a second. He's the one who told Taehyung to not let the kid wait forever for his reply.

 

Taehyung was probably never going to give Jungkook a reply.

 

It was his fault they started dating and Jimin feels a wave of guilt and stupidity take over. Jimin feels bad as it is. If what Jungkook is saying is true, he just feels a lot worse. They're at the door and Jimin's voice cracks as he lowkey attempts to shove Kookie out his door.

 

"Why would you say those things, knowing I'll only get hurt in the end? ALL I EVER DO, IS GET HURT!"

 

He yells and at that moment the sound of the door unlocks and someone pushes the door open. It's Jimin's mom and she steps in cautiously as the look of surprise appears on her face. She never met Jungkook before.

 

"Oh! What's a handsome boy like you doing at my home? I told my Jiminie never to bring boys home if I'm not here."

 

She gives Jungkook an angelic smile and he returns it before denying her misunderstanding on the situation.

 

"Actually were not dating."

 

"He was just leaving..." Jimin cuts in.

 

Jungkook bows respectively to Mrs. Park before stepping outside, his eyes catching Jimin's before he can shut the door.

 

"I meant what I said." The tall boy states seriously. "You'll be better finding Tae than I'll be."

 

Jimin just stares at him in silence. He wants him to find Tae. But Jimin isn't sure he wants to see the other right now. He's so conflicted and he still doesn't know how to digest everything else Jungkook said. His mom picks up the rest of her groceries and sets them inside the house before letting him talk.

 

"Taehyung?! What happened to Tae sweetheart? We'll call his parents and see if they know where he is."

 

She says obviously worried for the sake of his best friend. Jungkook and Jimin have a stare off for a few seconds before the youngest gets bored and turns his back to the raven. He makes his way down the porch steps and Jimin watches as the teenager disappears from view. When he closes the door, he's met with a curious mother.

 

"So who was that sweetie?"

 

He guesses they'll find out if Taehyung's parents know where he is soon. Jimin swipes a hand through his hair and he looks at the empty dining table in the next room.

 

"That...was Jeon Jungkook."

 

~

 


	5. Pick me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning? I'm not so good with those, but Tae's been 'touched' before, nothing more than that.
> 
> Overprotective Jimin and testing friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually took my time with this chapter so thanks for waiting a little bit longer guys.

 

~

 

After a whole hour of being scolded for having a 'mysterious' boy over, Jimin finds himself in the back of his mom's car on their way to Taehyung's house. He feels a wave of selfishness drown him as they get closer and closer to his street. As much as Jimin is worried for his best friend, he can't help the evil feeling in his gut that just wants to force the car to turn around and drive away. He doesn't want to see him. Maybe to make sure Taehyung was okay, but other than that, he doesn't want to talk to him. He meant what he said that night he left Taehyung alone on the street.

 

But now...he's gone.

 

He and his mom pull up in front of the familiar household and she puts the vehicle in park before getting out. Jimin bends over and looks out the window at the home. His arms cross over each other when she opens the door for him.

 

"I'll stay in the car..." For some reason, he's scared Tae might be in there.

 

She doesn't look affected by the boy's refusal and she gestures for Jimin to follow her as she leaves the car door open and starts to walk to the Kim's door.

 

"Nonsense. Get out of the car, Jimin."

 

The raven knew better than to disobey his mother. She may seem like an angel but she is still a mom. Which means she still gets angry. Jimin sighs and gets out the car, closing the door and reluctantly following his mother up to the house. Mrs.Park rings the doorbell and Jimin gulps.

 

It takes a moment but they appear at the door.

 

"Oh? Come in, take a seat at the couch please."

 

It's Taehyung's dad and Jimin is shocked to even see him at home. He's usually out on a plane or on some kind of business trip while his son and wife stay here so Tae can finish school. Jimin and his mom follow the tall man to his living room and they find their seat on the couch across from the Kims.

 

"Are you here because of Taehyung?"

 

Both Jimin and his mom nod and the parents across from them share a glance. Mrs.Park raises a hesitant hand their way and she speaks.

 

"We tried to call you, but no one picked up."

 

Taehyung's dad rubs at his neck with an awkward smile and the woman next to him just crosses her legs and looks away guiltily.

 

"Do you know where he is?"

 

Jimin finds himself saying. He didn't even plan to talk during their whole visit, but the words just come out.

 

"Yes, we do. But we can't tell you where he is."

 

Jimin's mom beats him to his next question.

 

"Wait. Why not?"

 

"Because of Jimin."

 

Mr.Kim states seriously and tilts his head towards Jimin's direction. The boy can already guess why but he still wants to know.

 

"My son told us, he didn't want Jimin to know where he is. I don't know the reason behind it, but it better be a damn good one."

 

Expectantly, Jimin's mom turns all her attention on him. Jimin doesn't know what to say. He sits there wordless until he realizes everyone in the living room is waiting for him to give them an answer. But what is he supposed to say? It's too complicated to even put in words and now is not the time to tell his mom he had sex with his best friend a couple nights ago. Especially in front of his parents.

 

"I don't know why he's acting like this...we just had a fight that's all..."

 

He decides on that lame reply and the parents all look dissatisfied but they don't push further, taking Jimin's iffy behavior as a hint that the topic is personal.

 

"So he's not living here right now? You're his parents aren't you?"

 

Jimin's mother's protectiveness over Taehyung starts to show and Jimin already knows this conversation will get them nowhere if he allows her to continue, so he decides to get straight to the point.

 

"I won't go looking for him, just tell me where he is."

 

The two look even more hesitant than before and Jimin can't figure out why. What place could have Taehyung gone, that he wouldn't want Jimin to know. It's alright if they are apart for a while but not knowing if his friend is safe is surprisingly torturing.

 

"He's staying with Lee Jung."

 

"Okay...who is that?" Jimin feels a soft pat on his chest and he looks down at his mom on the couch. He didn't even notice when he stood up.

 

"You remember, Jimin. We used to let you and Taehyung play at his place while we worked."

 

Jimin sort of remembers. It was the time both of their parents had to work late hour shifts and stay at work till three o'clock in the morning. Some Korean economic phase that forced a lot of people to stay away from home and put their kids in daycare. Even so, Jimin still doesn't remember who the guy is.

 

"His uncle." Taehyung's mom elaborates.

 

It's like all the sound in the world goes silent and Jimin only hears those two words. Taehyung's mom just let them slip out of her mouth so easily. The small teenager is happy he's standing up because he wouldn't be able to keep himself seated anyway.

 

"Excuse me?" He says in true disbelief, his tone changing to something more serious.

 

"You heard what I said Jim-"

 

"No! You're lying. Please for the love of God, tell me you're lying."

 

"Why would we lie about this? He's our son." Taehyung's father joins in, not exactly appreciating Jimin's change in attitude towards his wife.

 

"He can't be there!" Jimin gestures wildly in the air. His eyes are wide and his voice a little hoarse.

 

"He's his uncle. He can stay there if he wants-"

 

"But you don't understand!"

 

Jimin's shouts rest for a moment and he looks around at all the confused faces staring back at him. They don't know. Of course they dont understand. Jimin combs a hand through his hair and pulls at it in frustration. This can't be happening right now. He finally lets out a sigh and he turns away from the adults before heading towards the door. He hears Mrs.Kim yell over his shoulder.

 

"He doesn't want to see you!"

 

No. He only doesn't want to see him because Jimin told him he doesn't want to see him. The boy yanks the front door open roughly and he takes the first step outside.

 

No going back now.

 

"I don't want to see him either."

 

~

 

He calls Hoseok over to where he is and the brunette picks him up off the side of the street where he was walking and already determined to get where Taehyung is. He switches seat with Yoongi who was in the front seat and the smaller man ends up in the back with Jin. Jimin looks behind him at the blonde, surprised he's even here, while Hobi drives back on the road.

 

"I'm here because someone told me this would be interesting."

 

Jin announces and Jimin looks over at the man to his left when he hears a loud groan.

 

"Babe, seriously?" Hoseok says staring at Yoongi in the mirror.

 

Yoongi just shrugs and avoids the man's eyes while he's being scolded.

 

"We were on our way to pick up Namjoon and you just happen to call us at the right time. We're not staying to watch anything go down between Jimin and Tae!"

 

Hoseok says more to the two kids who are pouting in the back seat than to Jimin. Taehyung's uncle lives in the city not too far from where they are but it's also not an ideal place to walk to either. The roads start to look familiar and Jimin remembers how ugly they used to be. The teen slouches in his chair and covers his face with his hands while feeling anxiety and shame for everything he's done up to this point. The Park Jimin back in middle school would never do these things.

 

"Do you guys already know what happened...?" He mutters.

 

"Of course not. If it only happened between you two, how are we supposed to know? Taehyung didn't talk to us at all and neither did you."

 

"Sorry."

 

He really is. He usually comes to Hobi or Yoongi when he doesn't know what to do but he stayed in bed wallowing in self pity for three days instead. Hoseok reaches over and pats his younger friend's thigh.

 

"Don't apologize. Want to make it up to us? Just fix things with Taehyung and be back to best friends again."

 

The hand on his thigh moves to ruffle his hair but Jimin doesn't have the energy to appreciate it.

 

"I don't think I can fix it this time. I made it pretty clear I don't want to be friends anymore..."

 

"So you told him you're in love with him!?"

 

"No, I-"

 

A hand curls around the back of Jimin's seat and Jin's face is suddenly too close.

 

"WOAH! WHAT?!" Hoseok is scared shitless by the blonde's outburst and nearly drives them off the side of the road.

 

"Holy fuck, Jin! Sit down!"

 

The tall blonde man does as he's told and Yoongi is almost dying of laughter right next to him.

 

"I got mad at him and told Tae to leave me alone. Then for some reason the idiot goes on to do something even more stupid! I'm just here to get him back. I don't exactly know what's going to happen after this..."

 

Jimin confesses and maybe a little too quickly, the car pulls up to the apartment complex. It's all too familiar to Jimin and he sits in the car for a good five minutes. The others don't say anything in the suffocating silence and the youngest's body starts to shake. He's not getting emotional, it's just from nervousness and he feels three hands on him that calm him down a little.

 

"He's waiting for you." Yoongi says for the first time during the whole car ride.

 

Jimin isn't sure he can believe that, but he gets out of the car nonetheless. He walks up to the front of the apartment and looks back at his friends. Jimin should really be more grateful for the friends he still has. When they drive off, the raven takes the initiative to climb the steps to the second floor. The damn place didn't have an elevator. He makes it to the green wooden door and Jimin stares at the number 364 above the residence's name. It read 'Lee Jung'.

 

The eighteen year old knocks and waits.

 

There's a sound of footsteps on the other side of the door and suddenly the lock is being handled. It 'clicks' and the door opens.

 

"Jimin."

 

Mixed emotions swirl on the brunette's expression and Taehyung bites his lip. He makes a face and Jimin can't really figure out what it is.

 

"Why are you...here?"

 

The brunette asks and Jimin forgets everything he's supposed to say. He had it all planned out but now that the other teenager is standing in front of him, nothing makes sense anymore. Taehyung rolls his eyes and brings a hand to his neck.

 

"What happened to never talking to me again?"

 

He surprisingly waits patiently for Jimin's reply, but when he gets none, he tries to close the door on him. It's like all of the senses he lost come back and the smaller one escapes from his weird trance. Jimin places a quick hand on the semi-shut door and stares up at Taehyung.

 

"Come back home." He says sternly.

 

There's a small shock in Tae's eyes but in just a few seconds they turn dark.

 

"It's not like you want me there."

 

Jimin's lips curve downward. Of course Tae thinks that way about him.

 

"I don't want to go back Jimin. I messed things up with Jungkook and I messed things up with you. You two were the only reasons I even stayed there."

 

Jimin looks at him puzzled. He's confused. What is he talking about?

 

"You should go home Jimin..."

 

"Not unless you're coming with me. You know why you shouldn't be here!"

 

He yells unintentionally and Taehyung looks angry and embarrassed when an elderly woman peeks out her door a few rooms down. Tae lets out an exhausted sigh and puts a hand on Jimin's back to drag him inside.

 

"Cmon. We shouldn't be out here anyway..." He whispers and closes the door.

 

Taehyung takes the lead and guides Jimin through the small living space. There's two bedrooms. One on either end of the apartment and they pass the first one as they're walking.

 

"He's sleeping so don't wake him up."

 

The taller boy warns and Jimin follows him cautiously into what he assumes to be his room. It's a good distance away from Lee Jung's room.

 

"I only told my parents where I am. How did you find me?"

 

Taehyung's voice is upset and irritated when he takes a seat on the floor. He sits up so his back rest against the side of the bed and Jimin does the same and sits next to him. The room brought back memories. Good and bad.

 

"I didn't find you on my own. They told me. I actually wasn't sure if I was going to try and find you..."

 

The raven admits and Taehyung is too busy making exaggerated gestures with his hands to care at the moment.

 

"My mom and dad can't do anything right!"

 

Jimin wants to laugh but he doesn't think now is a good time to do it.

 

"You know who really tried to find you? Jungkook."

 

"I...don't want to see him...I'm sure all he wants to do is hit me."

 

"That's true. He put all his anger out on me since you weren't there."

 

Taehyung turns his head to him, his face actually close to apologetic.

 

"Tae..."

 

The brunette figures out by the boys tone, what he's going to say and Taehyung looks away accordingly.

 

"You can't stay here. You of all people should know that...I don't even like sitting here in this room with you right now so casually. I don't like it here."

 

"Then leave." Taehyung cuts in like a knife.

 

"Tae...he touched you-"

 

"He's better now! He's not the same as before..."

 

Jimin huffs and he knits his nails into the carpet. "You also are not the same as before. You're older now...so he might-"

 

"He won't do anything to me, Jimin! He hasn't done anything these pass few days."

 

Jimin turns to him completely. His hands and knees on the floor as he shouts at him.

 

"Why are you defending him?!"

 

"I'm not!"

 

"How can you just live here knowing he's right down the hall-"

 

Taehyung almost screams.

 

"He didn't rape me!"

 

The boy across from him lets out short breathes and Jimin can only watch him unravel. Taehyung brings his knees closer to him and looks away again, still feeling his friend's stare on his neck. There's at least two minutes of silence before Jimin has the courage to start the conversation again.

 

"He still did things and you shouldn't have come here in the first place."

 

The raven hears a low sigh next to him.

 

"That night you walked out, my feet took me wherever they went and I ended up taking a bus here. It was the only place with family I could stay with that weren't my parents...the others are in Daegu."

 

"Why do you want to leave so much?"

 

"I already told you. I messed up..."

 

Taehyung lets his legs relax flat on the floor and he puts his hands in between them childishly. Jimin waits for him to speak again and he could only feel sadness at the sight of how truly stressed his best friend is. So they do keep certain secrets from each other. The thought makes Jimin remember what Jungkook said and all the raven wants to do is ask him if all of it is true. But he can't...not right now.

 

"Before, I still had my friends in high school. The two most important people to me..."

 

Tae lifts a finger and points it at Jimin. The boy's eyes widen slightly at the innocent gesture. Jimin can guess who the second person is.

 

"But now, it seems like I lost those friends because of my annoying personality. You said it yourself. I'm a naturally born idiot."

 

"Tae, you're not-" Taehyung puts a hand in the air to stop him.

 

"I'm not done."

 

Jimin swallows his sentence and nods slowly.

 

"But it's also because I was being stupid and reckless."

 

"We're teenagers Tae. And it's my fault too." Jimin points out automatically.

 

They sit silently and share eye contact for a few seconds. It's not until Tae remembers to blink, that he faces straight ahead and continues.

 

"Recently I haven't been doing well in school...and my grades are slipping. I wanted to go to Jiminie's college."

 

Jimin is taken back by his own nickname and he hears the crack in Tae's voice when he says it.

 

"My dad is never home and I'm supposed to be the man of the house when he isn't there but I can't. I can't take care of my mom on my own. What am I supposed to do for her if I can't even graduate?"

 

"So you'll just stay here?" Jimin can't imagine not being able to graduate with Taehyung.

 

He doesn't say anything and Jimin takes that as a yes.

 

"I know you can do it, Tae." The smaller boy tries but is met with a defeated best friend.

 

"None of it matter if I don't have you..."

 

There he goes again, saying weird things that Jimin doesn't understand fully. The raven thinks about all the possible outcomes of the question he's going to ask and he shakes off his uncertainty with determination. 

 

"Tae, do you li-" Taehyung looks at him with tears in his eyes.

 

Jimin's mouth hangs open slightly for a while and he slowly lifts his bottom lip to connect to his top. His eyes take their attention away from the other boy's tears and he moves them up slightly to meet brown orbs that are even more glistening because of the clear liquid. Jimin feels himself move closer and he leans forward till he's inches away from Tae. He closes his eyes and tilts his head the tiniest to the right.

 

Taehyung pulls away.

 

"Don't kiss me because I'm sad." He says barely above a whisper. The words ghosting Jimin's lips.

 

Jimin opens his eyes and he meets Taehyung's gaze. That is what he's doing isn't it? Jimin scoots himself back over to his own spot on the floor and they sit in another long minute of silence. When did their conversations become so quiet?

 

"I don't want you to kiss me because you feel like you have to. You just feel sorry for me. We always kiss each other for different reasons but never because of the one that truly matters..."

 

Jimin isn't going to let that one slide.

 

"Stop doing that."

 

Taehyung looks at him legitimately confused. "Stop doing what?"

 

"That thing you do when we talk and suddenly you add in some weird phrase that throws me off. It's confusing and it's like you're talking to me indirectly as if I'm supposed to know what you're saying, but I don't."

 

He tried his best to explain it. Taehyung is looking at him like he's been caught in some act. Jimin can't help but tilt his head.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

 

Like Jimin is going to believe that. Not when Tae's ears are as red as they are and Jimin leans over to get a closer look. Taehyung clearly doesn't want him to do that and he leans away and a smile creeps on the raven's lips.

 

"Then why are you being so cute?" He teases.

 

Jimin feels a hand push at his face and suddenly there's distance between them again. Taehyung's arm stays outstretched until he's sure Jimin can't see his face anymore and the smaller one brings a hand to clasp around the other's wrist. Both of their actions come to a stop after the two realize how touchy they're being. They drop their hands and look at anywhere but each other. Jimin coughs.

 

"Don't stay here Tae. For me, please...just don't stay here."

 

Taehyung looks over at him from the corner of his eye.

 

"Just come home."

 

"Why? So you can avoid me again?"

 

Jimin feels a stab at his chest. His heart sinks a little more and he thinks hard about his next words. He just wants his best friend to understand. As much as middle school was great for Jimin, Taehyung had to deal with his uncle all through seventh grade.

 

He was always told not to tell the adults about what was happening to him so he came running and crying to Jimin when he had no one to turn to. By then, Jimin made it his mission to protect Taehyung and he always thought up the best excuses so that he and his uncle would never be alone. But he couldn't help him all the time. Especially when he wasn't there by his side 24/7...When high school came around, it wasn't about not being able to tell his parents, it was just being ashamed that the whole thing happened. So his parents never found out and now Taehyung runs back to Lee Jung when Jimin kicks him out of his life. He doesn't care if the man supposedly 'changed', Taehyung shouldn't be forced to live with him. Jimin feels responsible for not being there for his friend back then and he feels responsible for what's happening to him now.

 

The older male stands up and he reaches a hand out to his friend.

 

"If I can show you how much you're worth, will you come back home?"

 

Taehyung blinks and he stares at the hand in front of him. He drops his gaze and looks at the broken desk in the corner of the room.

 

"I already told you, it doesn't even matter if you aren't-"

 

"I'll be in your life, I promise." His hand switches to a single pinky finger.

 

The younger one oogles at the tiny finger floating in the air. It takes a couple of registering seconds for Tae to close his mouth and look up at the raven haired teen. It's the cheesiest thing Jimin ever did. But Taehyung is all for cheesy. A secondhand embarrassed laugh escapes his throat and Jimin feels the butterflies fly wild in his chest at the deep sound. Taehyung lifts his hand and brings his pinky to meet Jimin's half way.

 

~

 

"Hi. My friend is looking for a job and I was really hoping you can help him."

 

This isn't what Taehyung had in mind when Jimin said he'll prove his worth.

 

The boy is not amused when his best friend talks to some girl behind the desk in front of the restaurant. He pouts childishly and ends up staring at a painting in the Italian styled room. Taehyung doesn't feel like doing this. It's so pointless and stupid. What's even more stupid? Jimin talking to a girl. It's a rare sight to see and Taehyung knows his best friend never does it unless he has to.

 

"We're not taking new employees at the moment. Sorry, sir." The girl replies.

 

Taehyung peeks up just in time to catch Jimin lean over the desk cooly and activate his flirty mode. Tae knows that he does because the same annoying smirk appears on his gorgeous face.

 

"Oh, but I was really hoping you'll be a good girl and do this small thing for me...you won't let me down will you?"

 

Jimin starts, not even holding back at all and Taehyung rolls his eyes. The girl looks around their age and she completely falls for the boy's charm.

 

"It can just be a small test run to see how he does. Nothing too official. It'll mean the world to me if you can just scurry back there and grab your manager for us~ You can do that...right?"

 

Taehyung feels sick.

 

"U-uh y-yeah!" She quickly responds and runs to the back room flustered.

 

"You could have toned it down some."

 

The taller male brings up when they're alone. His tone isn't his regular happy one. Jimin doesn't take notice and simply examines the Europe influenced restaurant, not even looking Tae's way when he chooses to reply to him.

 

"Well I'm doing this for you. The least you can do is be thankful." He says mindfully while tapping a finger on his chin.

 

Taehyung is kind of annoyed Jimin isn't looking at him. If it's about him, Jimin should be giving him his full undivided attention.

 

"Have you not been listening to me? It doesn't mean anything if-"

 

"-I'm not in your life. Yeah, I got it, Taetae." Jimin finishes for him.

 

Taehyung's mouth opens and closes as if to say something more but he fails and gives up. The brunette goes to his old habit and plays with his fingers quietly. He stares at the floor until a pair of black polished shoes appear in front of him.

 

"What's your name?" Tae lifts his head up at the man with slicked back hair and stands up straight once he realizes who it is he's talking to. The guy's name tag read 'Manager'.

 

"Kim Taehyung."

 

~

 

The strings to the apron wrap around his torso and Jimin's pressed up against Taehyung's back in the kitchen.

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

 

Taehyung groans in actual disbelief at his current situation. What did Jimin get him into? Speaking of the ravened devil, the smaller one leans even closer and tightens his best friend's apron. Taehyung's lost some weight during his fourth year.

 

"You're doing just fine..." Jimin encourages.

 

Tae's mind blanks for some reason. He knows the innocent friend of his didn't mean anything by it, but that didn't stop the younger one's thoughts from traveling elsewhere. He tenses at Jimin's closeness and the kid two months older than him notices. It causes him to finish tying Taehyung's apron early and Jimin reaches up to his ear.

 

"Relax, it's just me."

 

This time it's a whisper and Taehyung can't take it anymore and detangles himself from the other.

 

"Okay, you can go wait outside now." He says, his voice a little panicked.

 

Surprise takes over Jimin's features and he clocks his head to the side with a laugh.

 

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna watch you."

 

Taehyung gulps.

 

"Like...the whole time?" He asks hoping his friend will say no.

 

"What? Of course. I'm here to support you. Besides, someone has to watch you break a few plates, haha."

 

Jimin answers wholeheartedly and Taehyung forces a smile before the two officials come to get him.

 

It doesn't go too bad and Tae does an average job on the tasks that are given to him. He only makes a few mistakes and he blames most of them on the eyes watching his every move from the corner of the room.

 

Jimin settles on one of the comfy stools at the bar and he sips at his Pepsi while he watches his friend attempt at his first job. He sits casually like he always does and from Taehyung's view, it's nothing but sexy. One of his legs are stretched out in front of him while the other stays on the foot rest at the bottom of the stool. It also doesnt help that the boy is wearing skinny jeans and his thighs look that good. The raven chills comfortably with his elbow rested on the island counter when he and Taehyung's eyes meet. Jimin flings his head back exposing his neck, to flop his hair out of his face and he finishes with a hand through his scalp. When the bar tender comes back over, he giggles cutely and asks for a refill.

 

( "Fuck you, Jimin." )

 

Is the only thought in Taehyung's head when the two complete his interview and leave the restaurant.

 

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?"

 

Jimin sings as they tour the city sidewalks. It's around six o'clock pm and if Taehyung is being honest, the city looks beautiful at night. His head looks down away from the tall buildings and settles on the cute raven next to him. It's not until Jimin looks his way that he stops staring.

 

"It could have been better. You could be working with me. Everything's better with you."

 

Jimin stops abruptly in his footsteps. Taehyung keeps walking cause he doesn't notice the smaller one fall behind. But when he takes too long to reply, that's when Tae turns around and sees his friend focusing too intensely on the ground.

 

"You can't just say things like that..."

 

He whispers loud enough for Taehyung to hear.

 

"Well, I just say what pops in my head."

 

Jimin scoffs almost on cue and pokes his tongue in his cheek to show his irritation. He's walking again and he pushes pass the thoughtless brunette.

 

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately. I'm also not better at some things than Jungkook is too, huh?"

 

Ouch.

 

Taehyung's heart stings and he rubs at his chest while he watches the smaller one take the lead. Now he just felt bad. They were just enjoying their walk a few seconds ago and now Tae somehow ruined it. He can fix it this time.

 

"Jim-"

 

"I think that shop over there is hiring. We should go."

 

Jimin interrupts quickly and picks up his pace. Thankfully, Taehyung has longer legs.

 

"You're still mad at me." He states the obvious.

 

"Oh really? I'm surprised you noticed." Jimin says with a smirk on his face that Taehyung doesn't really like.

 

"Jimin..."

 

"What, Tae? Just let me do this for you, so you can at least be doing something with your life. If you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about other stuff right now."

 

Jimin's voice is hard and stern as if he ran out of tears to shed over the pass three days and he finally found a way to push all his feelings to the side. At least that's what Taehyung thought. He doesn't know what happened at his house when Jungkook came over.

 

"But we're never going to talk about it." Taehyung says.

 

"That's fine."

 

A large hand clasp around Jimin's wrist and the shorter boy physically jerks back from his steady walk when Tae stands his ground in the middle of the street.

 

"NO, ITS NOT FINE!"

 

Jimin jumps at Taehyung's loud voice and he stares up at him frozen after reluctantly twisting around when he stumbled back into him. They stay like that for a long time and they move only when cars start honking at them.

 

"I don't want to job hunt anymore. I want to go to the beach."

 

Tae says when they're on the other side of the road. How is Jimin supposed to deny him? Even if the suggestion is random. He's too shocked to say any words so he nods silently and lets the younger one drag him wherever he pleases.

 

The whole walk is silent. It's not an awkward silence, it's more of an understandable silence that the two agree is mutual. When they do get to the ocean, Jimin can't help but take it all in.

 

The air is fresh and it quickly releases some of the raven's stress. Jimin breathes in and out slowly and a shiver runs through him when a breeze blows their way. It still isn't exactly summer yet and they have two months before school ends forever. Jimin didn't even know the city had a beach until now and the boy is still in awe when Taehyung ushers the other to sit beside him on the sand. He does.

 

"I never thought about it till now, but...are you running away?"

 

Jimin asks while the wind blows his black hair softly and delicately. Tae doesn't look at him and focuses on the water instead.

 

"It seems like a perfect time to do it, don't you think?"

 

Jimin didn't want his question to be answered by a question. "Tae."

 

"I don't think I am. I just came here to get away from things...but now it feels like there's no point in going back to my parents. I can just live here. The city isn't that bad."

 

"It is when you're living with Lee Jung."

 

"Why do you care so much? It's my problem. Not yours."

 

"Because I'm your best friend!"

 

"Are you?"

 

Taehyung is looking at him now and every word in Jimin's throat gets stuck. How can he even ask a question like that? The waves push back and forth on the sandy shore and it takes time before Taehyung says something again.

 

"What's the point in going back if you'll just pretend everything is okay or just ignore me all together? What kind of sense it that, Jimin, cmon."

 

"What do you mean? This whole time, you've been the one that hasn't been making any sense lately."

 

Jimin pauses when Taehyung gives him a look that's completely unreadable but he dares to go on.

 

"You kiss me even if you're dating someone else. You never say no or push me away and I really want you to sometimes. The things you say, you have no idea how fucked up that makes me. And the things Jungkook said-"

 

"What did Jungkook say?" Taehyung cuts in, suddenly frightened by the direction of the conversation.

 

"He didn't say anything..." Jimin mutters and shuts his mouth. Tae clearly doesn't believe him.

 

"Of course he didn't."

 

"But I'll be in your life, Tae. I'm doing what you said. Isn't that enough?"

 

Jimin should be the number one person to know that's not enough.

 

A low chuckle leaves Taehyung's mouth and he brings his arms to rest on his knees while he stares at the ocean. His expression is clear and neutral and he lets the wind caress his bangs.

 

"What I said at the apartment, I didn't mean I wanted to have you just in my life."

 

Jimin stares at him lost, but he can't take his eyes off him even when the cold water sprinkles his face like fresh rain.

 

"When I said 'I don't have you', I meant 'I want you'."

  
  
He turns his head to Jimin.

 

"I don't just want you in my life. I want _you_ , Jimin. Nobody else."

 

Taehyung wonders if he made sense because the face Jimin is giving him isn't helping him.

 

"In other words..."

 

He starts again and he watches closely as Jimin processes what's happening. He goes through the emotions like Jungkook did.

 

"I like you."

 

Jimin's eyes immediately start to pool and they widen two sizes bigger. He's speechless to say the least and his lips start to tremble slightly. This moment only happens in his dreams so it can't be true. But he's happy. Why can't he stop himself from being happy? He pulls himself together enough to look away from Tae before he starts crying in front of him again.

 

"No you don't. You like Jungkook..." Taehyung is quick to knock the idea into the water.

 

"I don't want to be with Jungkook. I want to be with you!"

 

That's enough to make Jimin give up on holding anything else in.

 

Stupid Taehyung.

 

He only lets a few tears fall and he cries quietly in his arm as he faces away from Tae. If Taehyung is playing with him, he'll never forgive him, even if they are friends. It still doesn't seem real and Jimin looks up at the sky while rubbing his eye. His head slowly falls back down and he catches the brunette watching him. Jimin allows himself to smile.

 

"I'm actually glad you confessed first. From what I learned, I was just going to say 'I really like you and I think we were meant to be together', haha..."

 

He laughs softly and he only realizes now that Taehyung really had no idea that Jimin was in love with him. The kid's face is laughable but cute.

 

Before he can say anything, Jimin is the one to speak first.

 

"I want to believe you but I can't bring myself to do it." Just hearing the words felt nice.

 

"Jimin, you really shouldn't second guess people's feelings. It's a big turn off."

 

Taehyung says, trying to be playful but being denied still hurt.

 

"It just doesn't make sense to me...like...how long have you liked me?" Jimin asks, only as an example and not really looking for an exact answer.

 

"Since forever."

 

He says it so quickly that Jimin freezes and he's completely taken off guard by the surprising answer. Taehyung's eyes never left Jimin the whole time after he confessed and his answer was real and firm. This shows for the first time how overconfident Tae is without it being sexual. While he has Jimin's attention, he continues.

 

"When we hung out or just when I saw you, I had this overwhelming feeling in my chest that I couldn't explain. I never felt that way about anyone before and I had to figure out the new feeling on my own..."

 

He stops for a second, as if thinking twice about continuing his story. The brunette scratches his cheek and slides his eyes to the left to avoid Jimin's stare, quickly regretting having the teenager's full attention.

 

"You're kind of the reason why I questioned my sexuality..."

 

Jimin's mouth hangs open when Tae looks back. Even the raven didn't realize his own feelings that early on. Scared of the possible teasing that may come afterwards, Taehyung keeps going.

 

"I was told many times that the reason I couldn't keep a boyfriend for long was because of you. I'm sure you were teased about the same thing."

 

Jimin nods.

 

"It wasn't till second year in high school that I realized what they were saying might of been true. I would always compare my past boyfriends with you and always invite you to our hang outs that were originally supposed to be dates. Even now...I still incorporate those small habits into me and Jungkook's relationship. That's what he said, didn't he?"

 

Jimin is shocked by everything the brunette is letting out of his mouth and he's even more shocked at Taehyung knowing exactly what Jungkook complained about in their recent discussion.

 

"The way you acted and just asked me to kiss you each time drove me crazy. You always asked for it so casually that I never thought it meant anything to you. I mean the second time we made out, you literally said 'Do you want to make out?'. Then when I tried to avoid the topic of Jungkook, you kept bringing it up so I assumed...that you really wanted me to get a boyfriend."

 

He takes a break and combs his own hand through his hair and it's been awhile since Jimin's seen Taehyung's forehead. He appreciates the kind gesture. His bangs fall back in his face and he opens his mouth again.

 

"So I tried to like him and honestly when we shared biology together, I realized Kookie is actually my type. Cute and handsome with an adorable laugh."

 

Taehyung shoots fake gun fingers at Jimin and the smaller one just rolls his eyes.

 

"I started dating Jungkook and that's when our weird routine should have stopped, but I couldn't. I used the meaningless sex and make out sessions as a way to give myself that fake relationship with you that I wanted. Even if it hurt. But I couldn't help it."

 

Jimin isn't looking at him anymore. He's staring off at the water and his mind runs wild.

 

"You did it because our friendship is the most important thing in the world to you, isn't it?"

 

The raven questions the brunette, already knowing the answer. He relaxes and puts his arms behind him and leans back.

 

"We put our friendship over our personal wants. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing."

 

"Do you think we're idiots?" Taehyung adds in.

 

"No. I think we just went the wrong way to get here and completely missed each other. I don't think we're stupid but I think Yoongi will think we are when I get back."

 

There's a sudden deadly silence that fills the air and Jimin bites his lower lip. How should he approach the conversation again? His fingers curl into the sand beneath him and he tries.

 

"You are coming back home with me, right...?"

 

There's silence next to him and Jimin looks over at Taehyung, who quickly averts his gaze.

 

"I don't know, Jimin-"

 

"But what about me? I'm there."

 

"As what? My best friend with benefits that now have feelings for each other but can't be together right now cause I have a boyfriend?"

 

"No. I'll be your home."

 

Jimin says quietly but surely.

 

"As long as I'm your home, you have to be there."

 

It's an embarrassing thing to say and Jimin was reluctant to admit it before but he just hopes its enough for Taehyung to come home. A lovely box smile appears on the other's face and Jimin's heart does backflips. It's like the moment back at the studio, when Jimin feels a pull that tells him to kiss the idiot when he smiles like that.

 

His eyes drop to the other male's lips and the raven leans forward wanting to connect their lips again, but of course Taehyung refuses ( again ). That's his second time. Jimin won't let it happen a third time.

 

"I don't want you to kiss me until I've settled things with Jungkook."

 

Taehyung's hands were even between them and Jimin lets out a groan and pulls away. The brunette laughs but he feels bad once the other shows how actually disappointed he is. Shit. He's pouting.

 

"You know...when you flipped me over that night, I couldn't stop thinking about it..."

 

Jimin's eyes light up in surprise and arrousal. Now he really wants to kiss him. Taehyung scoots closer till their connected at the hip like they used to be and Jimin leans his head on his shoulder.

 

"You didn't kiss me two times, jerk." Now he's just going to be frustrated until he can have him the way he wants.

 

"Well, I have a boyfriend."

 

Tae replies and he feels Jimin shift until his head was in the crook of his neck.

 

"When everything is over, I still want you to pick me..."

 

He says like an embarrassed child. It is an embarrassing thing to ask for. But Jimin has so much fear of losing to Jungkook. There's no way Taehyung didn't actually love him this whole time. It was obvious even if Jimin didn't delude himself. He's just so tired of being hurt.

 

"Promise me..."

 

He lifts his small finger up to Tae's face without even being able to see him.

 

But after a few moments...

 

They connect.

 

~

 

When the two new kind of friends step off the bus, they start by scanning their surroundings and taking in the place they call home. At least for one of them. Jimin and Taehyung begin to walk towards their street with the split roads when the smaller one starts to drag behind. Taehyung notices this time and he looks over his shoulder at the other who slowed down.

 

"Kim Taehyung."

 

Jimin calls out and it makes the taller one spin around completely to look at him.

 

The boy is just standing there, looking directly at him with that beautiful smile on his face. It's Tae's favorite smile because his eyes turn into shiny crescent moons.

 

And everything just feels right when Park Jimin is happy.

 

"I love you!"

 

~

 

A/N That's not the end of the angst people but I'll end this off on a good note:) 

 

  


	6. Don't want to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook dealing with his own struggles and lots and lots of hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like my new icon? Lol thanks for enjoying my angsty fic. You people are weird;)

 

~

 

"You are so embarrassing."

 

Taehyung mutters under his breath as Jimin finally catches up to him after his confession that he for some reason needed to get off his chest. His cheeks are burning and he really hates how cute Jimin acts sometimes. It throws Tae off guard. They continue walking and Taehyung's house comes into view.

 

"How so? You said the same thing at the beach Mr. Romantic."

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes when Jimin elbows him.

 

"I did not. I said I liked you. 'I love you' is way more embarrassing than saying 'I like you'."

 

Jimin tilts his head and he's unsure if he should say this but he does.

 

"So you really do only like me?"

 

Tae smiles and throws an arm around his best friend.

 

"Is that not okay?"

 

"No, it's fine..." He says, pushing a piece of hair behind his ear because it was tickling his face. Taehyung, apparently liked him longer than Jimin did, so he was just confused. Maybe things like liking someone don't have a set time to grow into something more, like love.

 

It's about nine thirty when they get back home and the streets would have been dark if it wasn't for the street lamps. Jimin ends up walking Tae to his front door and the taller one has a grin on his face that Jimin doesn't understand.

 

"What?"

 

"You didn't have to walk me home. Now you have to walk all the way back by yourself."

 

Jimin didn't think about that, he just wanted to stay by Taehyung's side a little bit longer before the night was over.

 

"Oh..."

 

"Were you expecting something when you came up here?" The brunette teased.

 

It takes a moment for Jimin to process what the boy is suggesting.

 

"Huh? Um...oh! No! I wasn't thinking that far! I'll just go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

 

His words are rushed and the raven hurries off the porch steps. Maybe there's a good chance Tae won't mention it later in class. He hears a voice behind him that stops him from running off.

 

"We can do something else."

 

Jimin turns back to Taehyung and he hesitates before returning back to his spot on the porch, in front of his friend's door. What else are they supposed to do in a moment like this?

 

"Like what?"

 

The shorter one asks and Tae looks around trying to think quickly for a solution. Eventually he comes to the conclusion of just opening his arms wide in front of Jimin. The other boy looks at him funny but Taehyung simply motions his hands for Jimin to come closer. Although he doesn't really mind the hugging, Jimin still groans before stepping into the brunette's arms.

 

"And you call me embarrassing."

 

The smaller male wraps his arms around the other and Taehyung rest his chin on the top of Jimin's head.

 

"There's no one here so it doesn't count. That's why my moment at the beach is valid."

 

"You're ridiculous..."

 

Jimin laughs and snuggles his face closer. He sighs softly and Jimin wishes he can just stay like this till morning. He doesn't want to go home and go to sleep worrying about tomorrow. There's a certain someone they both have to deal with in the morning...and Jimin isn't exactly looking forward to it.

 

~

 

"Jungkook."

 

Jimin points out when he and Tae decide to walk to school the next day instead of taking Taehyung's car. It's really just an excuse to be together longer than to get to school in five minutes driving. The third year is walking on the other side of the street when Jimin notices him. Jungkook hasn't seen them yet and he's listening to music on his phone with his head down. Taehyung finally looks over at the sidewalk parallel to them and for some reason that's when Jungkook does too.

 

"Taehyung!"

 

Thankfully there's no cars currently on the road because Jungkook doesn't even look both ways before running across the street. Suddenly the kid is in front of them and Jimin steps back when Kookie's arms fly outward to wrap around Tae's neck. The hug is short and Jungkook's hands slide down to Taehyung's arms when he pulls back to look at him.

 

"Where the hell were you, idiot!? You can't just call somebody then hang up a few seconds later, you jerk!"

 

Although, he was insulting his boyfriend, Jimin can still hear the sound of relief in the boy's voice. The smallest of the three had been rocking back and forth on his feet awkwardly the whole time while the couple shared their reunion.

 

"I'm sorr-"

 

There's a muffled sound and in a blink of an eye, Taehyung is on his knees holding his stomach tightly and Jimin looks up at Jungkook, whose facial expression changed from worry to a mix of annoyed and sad. He whips his wrist like the punch was nothing and looks off to the side, taking no mind to the teenager on the ground.

 

"Yeah, you should be..."

 

Jungkook whispers another 'idiot' before turning his attention on Jimin. The boy jumps when their eyes meet.

 

"Good job finding him." The taller one says.

 

Jimin shakes his head but before he can reply, an officer on a scooter drives up to them on the side of the road. His tire squeaks and Taehyung lifts his head from the ground.

 

"Is everything okay over here?"

 

Jungkook and Jimin share a glance and they look at the boy on his knees between them. Jungkook speaks first.

 

"Yeah he's fine, he deserves it." Jimin smacks him and the younger one winces and holds his arm close to himself.

 

"Everything is alright over here, Mr.Chan."

 

The boy smiles and apparently that's when the man realizes who he's talking to. Mr.Chan returns the smile and leans over on his scooter.

 

"Oh, Jimin! It's just you. Alright, I believe you kid. You three should get to class soon though, okay?"

 

Jimin nods and bows politely as the officer drives off. He looks away from the distant scooter to see Jungkook helping Taehyung back on his feet. Jimin decides to pick up where they left off when Jungkook looks at him.

 

"I didn't find him. His parents told me. Reluctantly."

 

"Oh..."

 

Jungkook replies and Jimin squints at him confused. Taehyung takes notice and explains the younger male's reaction.

 

"He gets nervous around my parents. He usually doesn't talk to them if I'm not there."

 

Jimin just wants to tickle Kookie's neck and call him cute but he holds himself back.

 

"Enough that you couldn't even call them to ask where your boyfriend is?"

 

Jimin asks and Jungkook almost glares at him.

 

"They didn't answer when I tried."

 

Ah. That makes sense.

 

"So you told your parents not to answer to both of us? That hurts, Tae."

 

Jimin confirms and Jungkook is shocked. "What!?"

 

Taehyung ignores the teenager's outburst and lets out a sigh, looking over at Jimin.

 

"Cmon, you know why I didn't tell you."

 

Jungkook looks back and forth between the two. He doesn't like to be left out.

 

"What does he know?"

 

Jimin and Tae both turn to Jungkook at the same time. There's a weird silence and then the school bell rings. When the youngest doesn't get his answer, he walks up to stand in front of Taehyung instead.

 

"I also think we should talk, hyung. Like, right now."

 

Jimin quickly launches himself forward and grabs Taehyung's hand. Jungkook doesn't miss it when he does either. The raven steps a little closer in between them and pushes out his words.

 

"No! Tae should REALLY get to class. It's important."

 

Tae's future will always be important to him. Jungkook stares at them before letting his eyes drop to Jimin's inappropriate hand. Jimin lets go.

 

He scans the two fourth years as if trying to figure out something or already knows everything. Eventually, Jungkook's attention falls back on the school and he starts walking, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

"Whatever..."

 

~

 

It wasn't just 'whatever', because Jimin can feel Jungkook's eyes on him in the weight room.

 

The reason Jimin knows how strong Kookie is, is because the two always end up in the same P.E class together. Come to think of it, Jimin is really glad Jungkook took the news better than he thought he would. He didn't want to fight the kid. Not that Jimin is weak of course. A shadow falls over him when he's lying on the bench lifting weights and Jimin can basically touch the boy's presence.

 

"What do you want? You've been staring at me for like twenty minutes."

 

Kookie sits beside him on another bench that's unoccupied and he burns his eyes into the side of his hyung's head.

 

"Did he say something to you?" He asks casually.

 

Jimin's rhythm falters and suddenly the weight above him is too much. "No."

 

Jungkook tries a different approach.

 

"Did you say something to him?"

 

"A lot of things were said."

 

"You know what I mean."

 

The smaller one swallows hard and Jimin gives up on lifting weights. He pushes the bar back up on the rail and sits up breathlessly until he's at eye level with Jungkook. The younger teenager's stare drops down to Jimin's chest and his eyes travel over his abs that are apparent through his sweaty gym shirt. The kid always admired his body and Jimin almost thought Kookie had a crush on him, but as they got closer, Jimin found out the boy just had a muscle fetish.

 

"Why don't you go bother Taehyung with this stuff?"

 

Jimin suggests while running his hand through his hair. Jungkook looks annoyed by the silly habit his hyung has, but he ends up bringing a hand through his own hair and copying the older one. Jimin smirks and looks ahead at the other guys in the room.

 

"Don't make fun of me, brat."

 

Jungkook's lips threaten to pull upward and he's surprised by his own playfulness. Even with everything that's happened, he still finds time to tease his hyung.

 

"We don't have any classes together this semester remember?"

 

Of course, Jimin remembers, he just hoped Jungkook will stop talking to him.

 

"I said I loved him..." The male admits.

 

Quietness consumes the two teenagers and Jimin tries to ignore it by listening to the clinging metal and small talk coming from the other side of the room. Jungkook still has not said anything and Jimin waits anxiously with his stare on the leather seating under his bottom.

 

"Taehyung-hyung is graduating soon..."

 

Jungkook mutters and Jimin doesn't really understand what that has to do with anything at the moment.

 

"Do you want to be with him?" Jungkook asks.

 

Jimin's head shoots up and his large eyes find Jungkook looking off into the distance seriously. He ends up talking to the boy's profile instead.

 

"Of course, I want to..."

 

His voice fades and he drops his gaze to the floor this time.

 

"Then you should be with him."

 

His words sound forced and frustrated and it gives it away, that he didn't want to say them. Jimin's eyes follow the broad shouldered male as he stands up and heads towards the exit of the weight room. Everyone's attention falls on Jungkook as he leaves, including the coach's.

 

"Jeon Jungkook! Get back here!"

 

He yells out the door and Jimin sits there confused on what just happened. He can't move and his heart is racing out of control. Why did Kookie act like that? Why did he say that?! Since, Jimin clearly in unable to do anything with himself, he bends down to his book bag and digs for his phone. When he finds it, he searches for Taehyung's name before typing in a text. He just hopes the dumb brunette will look at his phone.

 

What is Jimin thinking?

 

Of course Tae always answers text in class.

 

~

 

Jimin taps his foot nervously through each remaining class. Taehyung has yet to reply back to him and that was two hours ago. Jimin can't take being so uneasy about what might be happening right this very second where he's just sitting in class doing nothing. He had to have said something wrong, right? The boy's thoughts scramble in his head and Jimin can't bring himself to pay attention to the teacher. He's so exhausted from fraughting over the same two people in his life. There's a tap on his shoulder and Jimin jumps.

 

"Calm down dude, it's only English."

 

Jackson laughs and Jimin forces a smile at his friend's attempt at cheering him up. Jackson has no right to say what he did though, the guy is a natural at English. Jungkook was right. They are graduating soon and Jimin won't be able to see people like Jackson anymore. The raven settles on the thought that he'll miss his cute dongsang too when he's gone...

 

Oh.

 

Is that why Jungkook acted the way he did? Jimin's head hits the desk hard when the realization comes to him and he feels like a bad hyung all of a sudden.

 

"Yo, man. Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself."

 

He hears Jackson say from next to him and Jimin sighs, hoping the rest of his classes will go by fast.

 

~

 

The rest of the classes go by slow like Jimin expected and when the bell rings for dismissal, he's the first one out of the room before anyone else. All the other students are moving towards the exits of the school and Jimin climbs down the stairs to the first floor. He needs to get to his locker before searching around the school blindly for Jungkook. The hallways clear out quickly and Jimin finds himself alone when he reaches the locker area. Well...not completely alone.

 

"Jungkookie..."

 

He mutters under his breath. The boy a few feet in front of him puts away his shoes normally and closes his locker. When Jungkook turns his head slightly, their stares meet and the boy's face looks soft and content at the sight of the other.

 

"Oh. Hey." He says simply.

 

Jungkook twist the locket on his locker and drops his hand to his side. He picks his bag up and that's when Jimin takes a step closer.

 

"Jungkook, I'm sorry I didn't noti-"

 

The boy takes his eyes off his locker and looks up at Jimin again.

 

"You win, hyung."

 

Jimin pauses his footsteps.

 

"Huh?"

 

Jungkook's eyes fall to the freshly cleaned tiles on the floor before continuing.

 

"You've won. You've won since the beginning..."

 

Is all he says before turning the other way and tossing his bag over his shoulder. He walks out into the rain with his umbrella and Jimin stands there frozen, completely left alone in the empty school building.

 

~

 

When the seventeen year old gets home, Jungkook sneaks downstairs and throws himself on the couch in the basement. He turns on the television but his mind doesnt focus on it at all.

 

_"JUNGKOOK!"_

 

He heard his boyfriend shout out to him from behind. Jungkook ignored him of course and kept walking, not in the mood to talk to Taehyung even though he wanted to before school that morning. How did he even get to him so fast? He regretted telling his boyfriend his whole class schedule. Either Jimin told him where he was or Taehyung just happened to be there at the right time. The older male's voice got closer and Jungkook rolled his eyes.

 

"Why'd you run out like that?"

 

"Go back to class, Tae."

 

Jungkook quickly replied and a staff member started to turn their corner. Jungkook wasn't sure what he was supposed to do if he got caught outside of class and suddenly a hand clasp around his wrist and the boy was pulled into a janitor's closet. He stumbled back into a collection of mops and buckets and Jungkook cursed under his breath before he regained his balance.

 

"What the fuck Tae-"

 

"Shh!"

 

The brunette put a finger over his lips as he put his ear against the door. Jungkook reluctantly listened and crossed his arms. When Tae looked satisfied of their safety, the younger one made his way to the door and pushed Taehyung out of the way.

 

"Wait! Jungkook!"

 

Taehyung's hand darted out to grab the other's waist and Kookie immediately tensed at the touch. There's a moment of silence before Tae dropped his hand.

 

"Don't go..."

 

Taehyung saved Jungkook the embarrassment and looked away at the wall behind them. Jungkook could feel how red his face was but chose to ignore it. He leaned up against the door and gave a quick glance over to Tae who found a comfortable spot on a stack of boxes.

 

"Well...go on."

 

Taehyung was already looking directly at him and it took all Jungkook had not to destroy their eye contact.

 

"Why'd you talk to Jiminie like that?"

 

Jungkook scoffed and his head tilted up at the towels on the top shelf of the closet when he did.

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, seeming that you only care about his nowadays."

 

Taehyung was standing now.

 

"What the- That's not true! I care about you Jungkook."

 

Jungkook huffed and pouted his lips when he averted his gaze to the left.

 

"I **care** about you." Taehyung repeated more firmly.

 

Jungkook didn't respond and Tae reached for his hand that was flat against the door but the other simply pulled it away from his reach. Taehyung backed off, knowing what Jungkook was capable of if he didn't listen the first time.

 

"I care about you more than you know, Kookie. I left because of you."

 

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what every boyfriend wants to hear."

 

Taehyung groaned at the boy's sly comment.

 

"Not in a bad way. I thought I ruined everything with us and all I could think to do was run off. Something happened a long time ago and only Jimin knew about it. I just hope you understand why I can't tell you. It's not something I like talking about...so...please?"

 

Jungkook was looking at him obviously confused and conflicted. What's so bad that Tae can't even talk to him about it? He wanted to know too. Jungkook's intenseness on the situation dissolved and the kid gave a silent nod.

 

"But that little routine you guys had, it should have stopped when we started dating."

 

The teen suddenly brought up. Since Tae got him trapped in there, they might as well say what needed to be said.

 

"Is that why you ran out like that?"

 

"More or less."

 

"Then what else is there, Jungkook?"

 

There's a pause and the younger one looked off to the left again. "It's not something we need to discuss, right now..."

 

"We have plenty of time. Like the whole day left of school actually."

 

Jungkook played with his hair behind his head and Taehyung knew that cute habit of his.

 

"I don't want to talk about it."

 

"Please don't be like Jimin and hold stuff in. You'll get emotionally constipated."

 

Jungkook finally looked at him. "Don't compare me to him."

 

The tone in his voice scared Taehyung for a second, but he quickly shoved his off, since he already knew what he was going to say next.

 

"Out of all my boyfriends, you are the only one I never compared with Jimin. You said I talked too much about him and brought him on our dates, but I never compared you to him, did I?"

 

Jungkook's mouth was closed shut tightly and he honestly had no idea what to say. Luckily he didn't have to.

 

"Yeah, there are some similarities but I like both of you for different reasons. If anything...I kind of compared you to him that night he ran out on me. I said something stupid in bed when he tried to top. It didn't even compare to what I said when we actually started doing it."

 

"What did you say?"

 

As disturbed as Jungkook was, hearing his boyfriend reminisce about him and his best friend having sex, he was curious as to how he got involved in their nightly conversations. It was Taehyung's turn to look away and he scratched at his neck nervously, his ears turning pink.

 

"The details aren't important..."

 

Jungkook raised a brow but he got over his curiosity pretty quickly. They were getting off topic.

 

"Look, I kind of understand why you had your strange make out sessions and sex. But I wished you would have told me about them instead of me having to find out like this. We can't just act like what you did was okay."

 

"I know, I'm sorry..."

 

Taehyung apologized and Jungkook looked at him with his face scrunched. He bit his lip and he wished that was all he needed to hear but it wasn't.

 

"Did you even think about how that would make me feel?"

 

Tae's head fell to the floor when he gave his sincere apology and he lifted it back up after the boy's question flowed through his eardrums.

 

"Honestly?"

 

He looked at Jungkook and all he felt was guilty.

 

"No..."

 

Jungkook overall looked wounded by the answer he got. Taehyung played with his hands as he talked. He was almost digging a grave for himself.

 

"It was just a taste of what it'll feel like if I had Jimin to myself. They were short and they weren't supposed to mean anything. I was able to fall back and forth between normalcy with you and the strange sensation with Jimin. I didn't think it'll go this far though..."

 

"Both of you can't keep your emotions under control..." Jungkook grumbled.

 

"And you're better?" Taehyung stupidly replied back.

 

"At least I don't go sleeping around with someone else!"

 

Tae waved a hand for him to keep his voice low and Jungkook wanted to hit him.

 

"Why can't you just let go of him like the rest of them...?"

 

Taehyung guessed the 'rest of them', were his ex-boyfriends and he was taken back by the softness of Jungkook's tone.

 

"He's...my first love Jungkook, I can't forget about him so easily."

 

Jungkook lifted his gaze from the wooden planks on the ground and met Taehyung's eyes.

 

"And what do you think you are to me?"

 

The boy let the sentence slide off his lips and Tae's eyes widened. Jungkook looked annoyed with himself.

 

"Aish...making me say this stuff..." The boy complained, as he took a seat on a pile of clothes that never made it to the lost and found. Taehyung decided to just back up and return to his place on the boxes.

 

"I don't get along with girls...In matter of fact, they scare me sometimes. I thought I was weird as a guy not being able to relax around them or ask them out. It didn't make sense to me. But you..."

 

Jungkook looked up from his shoes and at the boy who was giving him his full attention.

 

"You made sense."

 

Taehyung's lips parted and he stared at the boy in awe.

 

"Even if you are the most confusing person I ever met." Jungkook quickly added in.

 

The bell for the third class rung and the two didn't move from their seats.

 

"I think the right girl can show you how non-scary girls can be, Kookie. If you just let her."

 

Jungkook gave a short 'ha!', but took the small advise into consideration. They sat there in a new blanket of silence for a few seconds before Jungkook's voice came back.

 

"So what's up with you and Jimin-hyung?"

 

Taehyung didn't dare to say anything yet. He still wasn't sure if the kid had given up yet, but according to Jimin's text he kind of already admitted defeat in the weight room? Taehyung wanted to be careful this time.

 

"I told him I liked him and he said he loved me too."

 

"You used those exact words...?"

 

Taehyung was confused as to why the boy was curious about which words he used but he went on.

 

"Um...yes?"

 

Jungkook gave him his signature look that told Tae he was being an idiot.

 

"You know Jimin's going to expect you to say it back, right?"

 

"I know..."

 

So what? Why couldn't he just say it back? He liked Jimin for so long but the words 'I love you' never once crossed his mind. He and Jungkook just sat there and the younger one was losing patience.

 

Taehyung started talking before the kid had a chance to say anything generally insulting.

 

"After seeing how my parent's relationship ended up...I've lost sight in what love is supposed to look like. They might as well be a happily divorced couple..."

 

Jungkook actually had a worried boyfriend look on his face.

 

"You never told me you hated what was going on in your family that much. I could have comforted you. I was still your boyfriend."

 

There it is.

 

'Was'.

 

"Thanks, Kookie...for everything."

 

They both don't address the breakup and Jungkook just nodded while turning his head to the small lamp in the closet.

 

"From what I learned...love means commitment and if I'm not ready, I could hurt Jimin again..."

 

Taehyung started again, mostly talking to himself and finishing what he was trying to say before. He was still struggling with his other relationships that didn't revolve around his family. He bent over and put his face in his hands.

 

"He wasn't even supposed to like me back. I didn't know I was hurting him. I can handle being hurt but Jimin will start to shut himself out and I would have stopped for him if I knew."

 

"So you wouldn't have stopped for me?"

 

Taehyung lifted his head from his palms when his rambling was interrupted.

 

"I didn't say that."

 

"But it was implied...did you even like me?" Jungkook asked and Tae was quick to answer.

 

"Yes! I really liked you. You were the best partner ever in biology. You're literally great at everything!"

 

Jungkook interrupted again. "Don't mix feelings with admiration, hyung."

 

Taehyung finally moved from his seat and another bell rung for the other students to go to their next class. Tae took a hold of Jungkook's hands and surprisingly, Jungkook let him. He squatted down in front of him and their faces were close. They hadn't been that close ever since Taehyung disappeared and Jungkook went to Busan.

 

"Dude, I even joined the damn soccer team a second year for you. Jimin knows how much I hate soccer. I missed you when we didn't have a class anymore so that's why I joined. I admit I did ask you out because Jimin thought you were waiting for my reply, but when we started dating, I actually enjoyed having you as my boyfriend...and i started to really like you Jungkook."

 

Jungkook's heart betrayed him and reacted to the boy's words and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't look away from his ex-boyfriend.

 

"Plus, we also had se-!"

 

Jungkook freed his hands from Taehyung's grip and covered the embarrassing idiot's mouth. How can someone have so much little shame? Taehyung really was confusing. He could be a huge romantic dork one second then someone as blunt as Yoongi the next.

 

"I can't believe how shy you still get sometimes, haha."

 

Taehyung laughed at him and Jungkook felt a smile spread across his lips. True, Jungkook had his fair share of being bottom but he still never let Tae win at leaving him to be the one flustered.

 

"Right now, wouldn't be a bad time to do it if we were dating."

 

Jungkook joked, and he immediately regretted it because now all he wanted was Taehyung. They both looked at each other, none of them sharing a single word. The lust was still there but they held themselves back with one person in mind...

 

Taehyung coughed and stood up and Jungkook followed after that awkward moment of silence. The last bell should be ringing soon.

 

"Please tell me we aren't going to be those friends who laugh over our past relationship. That'll be gross."

 

Jungkook whined and he rubbed his arms like something nasty touched him. After he won another laugh from Taehyung, the boy relaxed and crossed his arms.

 

"I never thought you'd be the one to break up with me. I was hoping I would be the one."

 

Taehyung wasn't sure if he should be offended or not.

 

"But you did break up with me?" Tae confirmed. 

 

"Shit, you're right. Make sure to spread that around school. You don't need the cool points since you're graduating soon."

 

Jungkook didn't know what he said until he saw Taehyung's expression. It was unbelievably soft and Kookie never wanted to bring up a conversation similar to the one they were about to have. He took a step back when Tae was coming towards him and his hand searched behind him for the doorknob to the closet but he couldn't find it. Jungkook was already wrapped in Tae's arms and the younger one held in a breath.

 

"I'm going to miss you, Kookie..." Taehyung whispered gently.

 

The other male's voice was so deep and soothing. Jungkook's hands twitched before reaching out and returning the hug. It was comfortable and relaxing all at the same time and Jungkook let go of the breath he was holding. Why was his heart thumping so hard? He felt a mixture of pain and happiness torture him from inside his chest.

 

"Damn it..."

 

The younger one shifted a little and decided to change their position. He wasn't close enough and he moved his arms up to Tae's neck and brought the other closer until Jungkook's chin was resting on the his shoulder. Jungkook squeezed him lightly and Taehyung could tell something was wrong.

 

"It's better if you be with him, anyway. You're both leaving me behind..."

 

The third year let off his chest.

 

"I don't hate hyung....but he's not only taking you away from me...he's taking you somewhere I can't follow...I don't want you to leave, Tae."

 

Taehyung pulled back to look at the distressed teenager but Jungkook wouldn't let him. His head was down and his shoulders were slumped. Tae lifted the boy's bangs off his face and kissed his forehead, not entirely sure what were the right words to say at the moment. Jungkook stayed silent for a minute before finally building the courage to look at the other. His arms found their way around his neck again and he pulled Taehyung close.

 

"I want to kiss you....but I don't feel like crying right now."

 

Jungkook said and Tae combed his fingers through his hair to make sure he didn't.

 

"You have to tell him, or he won't believe you. You know how Jimin-hyung is..."

 

Taehyung hummed in understanding.

 

"It's just safer to say 'I like you' than to say 'I love you'."

 

 _The brunette replied and the lamp behind them went out and so did they_.

 

~

 

The door to Jungkook's basement squeaks open and the boy looks up to watch his mom come down the steps. She makes her way over to him and sits a plate of delicious looking food on the coffee table in front of the T.V. She sits next to him and Jungkook sits up straight.

 

"You could have told me you came home. I was worried something happened at school."

 

Jungkook curls his fingers into the soft cushion of the couch, trying to keep his reaction subtle.

 

"Nah. Nothing happened. Taehyung-hyung just might not be coming over as much anymore."

 

His mom's eyes light up as if she forgot something.

 

"Oh, that's right! Taehyung is graduating soon! Oh, I hope the best for him."

 

Jungkook can't bring himself to say anything so he just nods. His mom, of course notices everything. A gentle hand comes to the side of her son's head and she forces his head on her shoulder.

 

"I'm sure you'll miss him. But it'll be okay..."

 

"Mm." Jungkook hums.

 

Her son pulls away to look at her. "Where's dad?"

 

The female smiles sadly.

 

"Sorry, sweetheart, he couldn't pick you up again today."

 

That's the third time in a row he couldn't pick Jungkook up. It's like he didn't want to hang out with Jungkook at all. The teenager scoffs and rolls his eyes.

 

"Figures."

 

"Buuuut~" Jungkook's mom extends the word and brings up a finger between them as if to tell him to wait.

 

She goes across the room and opens the mysterious door to the guest bedroom that's down there. It takes only a couple seconds before she comes back out with a poorly wrapped box. His mom isn't very artistic but it's the thought that counts.

 

"Open it."

 

She says as she places the medium sized box in the boy's lap. Jungkook stares at her, trying to figure out why he's getting a present all of a sudden. It's not even his birthday. But he reluctantly pulls at at the old wrapping paper and he's surprised to see what he got.

 

"It's the shoes I wanted..."

 

The woman next to him hops up and down in her seat while clapping her hands.

 

"Yes yes I know! They are the right ones, right?"

 

Jungkook doesn't take his eyes off them and nods slowly.

 

"Thank goodness. Since your father has been being such an ass lately, I thought I'll get them for you. They were finally on sale too! I was worried they didn't have your size so-"

 

Her son stops her rambling with a hug.

 

"Thank you.." The boy mutters in her shirt.

 

After the shock wears off, his mom raises a hand to pet Jungkook's hair.

 

"You're welcome and you better wear them too and join the basketball team like you said you would."

 

The kid nods again before kissing her chubby cheek.

 

"I love you." He says happily.

 

The parent simply smiles as if hearing her son say 'I love you' isn't the rarest thing in the world.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I also made your favorite dinner so take it upstairs and don't waist it. How can you live down here so much? It gives me hives"

 

Jungkook laughs but stands up after picking up his plate. They go upstairs and for the first time since forever, he and his mom eat together at the table.

 

And just like that, the next few weeks fly by in a blink of an eye.

 

 _Then it was graduation_.

 

~

 

A/N Woo! Finally, it's done. I think the next chapter will be the last one guys. I appreciate everything you guys say about my work and I'm happy you were able to give my writing a chance and enjoy it:)

 

Oh yeah! Look forward to blonde Jimin in the next chapter~

 

 

 

 


	7. What happens now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation time and everything comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long awaited update. I'll be honest since I love you guys. It was pure laziness but I was able to pull myself together and finish this up nicely for you. I was hoping I could finish the story last chapter since #6 is my lucky number but we got an extra chapter so yay! Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. I enjoyed HURTS SO GOOD too so I'll miss it:(
> 
> I have another fic I'm working on that I'll talk about at the end of this chapter.

 

~

 

Surrounded by other high school students, Jimin waves a small hand to his best friend from his spot in the center of the gymnasium. Taehyung's name comes before Jimin's so he gets the honor of watching him graduate right before his eyes. Tae is standing in line looking nervous as hell but he gives a reassuring thumbs up to the raven. They both worked hard to get Taehyung where he is right now.

 

It was after Jimin was left alone that day at school, that Taehyung appeared behind him out of nowhere. It was strange at the time because Jungkook had just left and then Tae was suddenly right there next to him. He offered his hand for Jimin to take and Jimin was hesitant to follow through. That moment was all he ever wanted the whole time he and Tae were trapped in an endless cycle of sex and make outs. It was just to hold hands and do normal couple things whenever he wanted to and there it was, waiting for him to except the reality of it all. He stretched his hand out and Taehyung met him half way and immediately intwined their fingers. It was more embarrassing than Jimin imagined and his heart fluttered at the intimacy. They walked home like that and it wasn't until they were safely in Jimin's room that he found out that Taehyung and Jungkook broke up that day too.

 

"I just don't want him to think that I was playing with him. I wanted to be with you but when we were together, I still liked him as my boyfriend. I feel more like an asshole than I did before..."

 

Jimin gave him a sad pat on his shoulder from his spot next to him on the bed. Taehyung turned his head to him.

 

"Sorry...we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said and Jimin shook his head.

 

"No, it's fine. You should talk."

 

So he did. The rambling didn't last too long and the two ended up watching some random T.V. show at nine o'clock at night. They were leant up against the headboard with their shoulders touching when Jimin's voice spoke over the actors and actresses coming from his television.

 

"I think you should stay with Jungkookie."

 

The brunette immediately shot up from his comfortable position.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

Jimin lifted his back off the headboard after him and grabbed the other's arm softly.

 

"Tae, you'll wake everybody up-"

 

"I don't care. Why can't I be with you?"

 

"I'm not saying that. Just calm down for a second...please."

 

The boy was reluctant to do so but he did and he settled down, cross legged on top of the blanket. They were both sitting up now and Taehyung was waiting expectantly for his friend to continue.

 

"You know what college I'm going to, right?"

 

Jimin began and Tae nodded.

 

"I want to go there too."

 

The raven closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He already knew Taehyung wanted to go to the same college as him, but hearing it again just made him feel more worried.

 

"Yes, I know...but do you know where that college is?"

 

The kid was eager to answer.

 

"Yes! It's in Japan! It'd be so cool to live there together."

 

Taehyung wasn't comprehending what Jimin was trying to tell him.

 

"But what happens if you don't get accepted, Tae? You have to think more realistically."

 

The boy in front of him looked hurt.

 

"You don't think I will?"

 

Jimin didn't mean to say it like that and the look on his friend's face pulled at his heart strings.

 

"No...I mean...yes? Look, I'm just saying-"

 

"You said you believed in me!"

 

The teenager was off the bed by now and he was looking down at Jimin while he stood. Jimin scooted himself off the bed and Taehyung took a step back when Jimin got to his feet.

 

"I do think you can graduate, though."

 

"But you don't think I can get into your school?"

 

Tae finished for him. Jimin didn't say anything and Taehyung let out a breath in actual disbelief at his best friend's betrayal.

 

"Are you kidding me? Then what was all of this for?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Jimin asked and Taehyung threw his arms in the air.

 

"THIS! My break up, the beating around the bush with our feelings, and the sex and make outs, Jimin! All of it will be for nothing if I just give up now!"

 

The boy's eyes widened drastically at the other's outburst and Taehyung was looking at Jimin almost angrily. He brought a finger to poke at the shorter one's head.

 

"I don't know what's going on up here, but it's not making any sense to me." Taehyung muttered. His voice lower.

 

Jimin dropped his head and looked to the side.

 

"Maybe if you stay here...you can go to the community college down the road. You'll be close to Jungkook and you can pick him up after school."

 

He felt the finger drop from his forehead and the distance between them grow further.

 

"You're such a liar, Park Jimin."

 

The taller teen proceeded to walk away while Jimin rubbed at his forehead mindfully. Taehyung was halfway to the door before a hand stopped him.

 

"I've been the biggest liar since I realized my feelings for you. Not telling you about them still felt like I was lying to you the whole damn time. I don't want to be a liar anymore, Tae."

 

Taehyung turned back around and Jimin couldn't even look at him for more than a second.

 

"Then at least tell me why you won't help me."

 

Jimin was being stupid, he knew that. But Taehyung dropping everything and following him to a whole new place just so they could be together sounded crazy and cliche. It would never work. It scared Jimin half to death if things don't go the way they plan. There was also another factor that the older one couldn't get off his back.

 

"Because I don't think..."

 

His voice disappeared and Taehyung's shoulders dropped and all of his energy deflated right then and there. Jimin hated himself for thinking that way and it was obvious Tae knew what he wanted to say.

 

"You don't think my feelings for you are real. You still don't believe me."

 

Taehyung said shocked and hearing Tae say the words out loud irritated Jimin for some reason.

 

"I just don't want you to give up everything you have here and leave to follow someone you might not even like that much."

 

"What do I have here, Jimin? You said wherever you are, I have to be there and that's what I'm trying to do, but you won't let me."

 

"You have Jungkook. It'd be easier."

 

"When have you ever been easy? I don't want to take the easy way out."

 

Their voices grew louder with every sentence that was being thrown. Why was the discussion getting so heated in the first place? Jimin could feel all the stress he left at the beach resurface.

 

"Well you didn't exactly say it back, Tae." Jimin finally said.

 

"That's because..."

 

Taehyung knew what words the smaller one was referring to but maybe he could avoid them a little longer. He was getting frustrated with himself and he was getting even more frustrated with the small male in front of him.

 

"Ugh! How else am I supposed to prove it to you?"

 

After he took a deep breath and looked back up, he wasn't surprised to find Jimin already feeling guilty about what he said and the shorter one's heated aura shrunk visibly. The small flame slowly drizzling out.

 

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that...I don't want to rush yo-"

 

Jimin's breath was almost knocked out of him and he felt Taehyung's lips crashed against his. There was a hand on his waist that pulled him closer to the taller one and Jimin stumbled into him, the closest they ever been to each other since the night Jimin stormed out of Tae's house. The closeness and the kiss itself was making Jimin's mind fuzzy and he moaned unintentionally when Tae decided that he had no intentions on keeping the kiss innocent. The older teenager clung onto the brunette's shirt and he felt his backside hit the windowsill behind him. Jimin winced shortly and the sound was quickly swallowed by Tae's mouth. They were like that, just kissing again for two minutes. Jimin didn't know why Taehyung was doing this. It's not like they didn't make out before. So why did he think this kiss would change his mind. They separated and Jimin's chest rose and fell with every uneven breath that escaped his lips. A bridge of saliva connected their mouths and Jimin swiped his bottom lip to get rid of it.

 

"That was pointless-"

 

"Don't give up on me." Tae interrupted, obviously out of breath.

 

Jimin closed his mouth and peeked up at him. His countenance was serious and there was something about it that was telling Jimin to trust him. He just didn't want to see that face of disappointment on his best friend if he got a letter that declined his acceptance to Jimin's school. It'd be heartbreaking for the both of them. Jimin tilted his head back till it hit the window and he squeezed his eyes shut. The boy prayed to the heavens that everything would work out.

 

"I'm not doing this for you or me. I'm doing it for us."

 

Taehyung's voice cut into his thoughts and Jimin tilted his head back down to catch those familiar brown eyes. The brunette came closer and he smoothed some hair out of the raven's face.

 

"And Jiminie shouldn't be alone."

 

He said smoothly and Jimin was getting sick of being swayed by the teen's smooth one liners. Tae's thumb swiped under his eye and a smile threatened his lips.

 

"I'm not crying, dumbass." He chuckled softly.

 

"I know. I just don't want to see you cry again..."

 

Taehyung responded rather seriously and Jimin was left speechless. A sudden coldness swept over him when the taller one escaped to Jimin's bed and slipped under the covers. So they were back to their original plan of having a sleepover. Good. Jimin walked to the other side and was ready for sleep to take over too. He scooted closer until their faces were close and their knees were touching.

 

"We have to do this together. I can't do it on my own."

 

Taehyung announced and Jimin held his stare this time. He wished he could be more like Tae sometimes. Risk taking and not afraid of what the the world might throw at him. If it's what Taehyung wants, then Jimin shouldn't be the one to stop him. He's his best friend after all. The smaller one shuffled closer until his small arms wrapped around the younger and his head pressed against his chest.

 

"Okay."

 

He had said and from that day forward, the two worked their asses off to get Taehyung back on track in school. They studied for two extra hours than what they normally did and they had frequent study dates that involved the occasional sexual tension but they both forced themselves to ignore it. Even their moms helped out by making sure they got enough sleep when they had overnighters and they became personal tutors for Tae when he needed the extra assistance. Whenever he got stuck, he'd always text Jimin no matter when or where the boy was at the time. Jimin was always there to answer him anyway. The time and effort they put into Taehyung's future paid off because Jimin was watching him walk on stage now. The others are somewhere in the audience.

 

Hoseok and Yoongi find their seats next to Taehyung and Jimin's families. They were busy buying snacks earlier and Yoongi wouldn't leave the line until he got his drink. Jin is there too with Namjoon. The two are sitting a row below them and they were having conversation with Taehyung's parents like they themselves were a married couple. It was almost sickening to watch and Yoongi's thoughts are put on hold when Hoseok's arm shoots out in front of him, nearly making him spill his precious drink.

 

"Ooh! There he is!" Hobi shouts happily.

 

Yoongi follows the finger to the person his boyfriend is pointing to and it lands on a head full of bouncy brown hair. The youngest of them all, climbs the bleachers effortlessly and apologizes to every person he inconveniences. The boy walks over to where the rest of them are and ruffles at his own hair.

 

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss them?"

 

Jungkook asks and takes a seat next to some girl that is in between him and Hoseok. Hoseok grins and he shakes his head to not worry the kid.

 

"Nah. You didn't, but Taehyung is just now going on stage. They grow up so fast~"

 

Hoseok coos and Yoongi pretends to dab his eyes with a tissue when he starts to fake cry. Jungkook smiles at his dramatic hyung and looks forward at the brunette crossing the stage. When Namjoon called and asked him if he was coming to Tae and Jimin's graduation, he didn't hesitate to say yes. Even if he and Taehyung did recently break up, he still wanted to watch his friends finish high school. He promised himself he wouldn't cry when the ceremony is over and they all have to go down there and congratulate the two dorks. Also, out of curiosity, Jungkook asked if Jimin and Tae were dating yet since its been enough time since Kookie broke up with him, but he said they haven't mentioned anything about it.

 

"So, you're Jungkookie?"

 

A new voice he never heard before sneaks into his ear and Jungkook looks down at the girl next to him like he didn't already notice she was there. Her voice is higher than any of the guys he hung out with and it sounded feminine. The only female voice he hears recently is his mom's. Jungkook isn't sure how to confront her. How does she know who he is? An ease dropping Hoseok appears behind her and Kookie looks back and forth between them and he thinks he might be going crazy. They look almost exactly alike.

 

"Ah, Kookie. This is my little sister."

 

Hobi's hands come up and place themselves on the girl's shoulders and she smiles brightly just like the male next to her.

 

"She'll be switching into your school this year so I thought I'll bring her to check out the graduation. She'll be a fourth year like you."

 

Jungkook's eyes fall back down to the girl and she's already looking at him softly. It's weird cause her face isn't scary at all. Her long brown hair falls behind her as she moves her arm up and offers a hand to the boy.

 

"It's gonna be tough for her to spend her last year of high school in a new place, so I hope you two can be friends. Please take good care of her."

 

Hoseok finishes and the pretty girl says "thank you" when Jungkook finally shakes her hand.

 

"Your voice sounds similar to my mom's. It's nice."

 

The boy says, knowing that it sounds a little weird. Hobi's sister is speechless for a second but a laugh giggles out of her and she gives another "thank you" at Jungkook's adorable sense of humor. He was being serious and her "thank you" sounded a bit like a question but it was still good to talk to a girl.

 

"Uh oh." Hobi hears from the other side of him. He looks over at Yoongi.

 

"What do you mean, 'uh oh'?"

 

He asks, a tiny bit scared of his roomate's reaction to the young teenagers beside him. Yoongi doesn't answer his question and just stares at Taehyung accepting his award.

 

"You'll see soon enough."

 

Suddenly everyone else is cheering and standing up, which you weren't supposed to do at graduation but it's Taehyung's family. What are you gonna do? The kid nearly trips when trying to wave his hands at the group who came to watch him and trying to walk down the steps at the same time. It's Jimin's turn next after a few more students get their diplomas and walk back to their seats. He side glances Tae who is now watching him and he can't hold back his smile when the award is gently placed in his hands. The raven laughs and covers his face with his hand when more screams come from the direction of his family and friends. The last minutes of the ceremony prolongs as expected and Jimin just wants to bust out of his seat and hug Tae before anyone else does. The speeches finally come to an end and the principal announces that it is indeed, their last day in high school. Happiness and cheers spread through the gym and Jimin finds Tae easily through the crowd of overexcited teenagers.

 

"Taetae!"

 

The small male shouts to the startled brunette who is pulling himself away from his own group of friends he made in high school. Jimin's arms stretch out and Taehyung picks him up effortlessly and spins him around, probably off of adrenaline. When he puts him down, the raven has the biggest smile on his face.

 

"We did it! We did it!"

 

Taehyung replies with a "I KNOW!" and the two break out into a mini victory dance. The others find them eventually and Taehyung runs to all of them and opens his arms wide to capture them in a group hug. Jimin watches silently and laughs at the boy's silliness. It's also funny to watch Hoseok pick Tae up and shake him around out of pure joy. A hand suddenly taps his shoulder and Jimin flinches.

 

"You did good, Jimin."

 

The boy turns around to find Jungkook and he puts a hand on his hip. An eyebrow raised for good measure.

 

"This kid...I'm still your hyung. Hell, I'm more of a hyung to you than I was before."

 

The other puts his hands up in defense and adds a quick "Jimin-hyung" to fix his mistake. When Jungkook drops his hands, they wrap around Jimin's torso when the raven decides to turn back to watch Taehyung brag about himself graduating. Jimin is only slightly shocked by the younger one's action. He done this before.

 

"What is this?" Jimin asks.

 

"A back hug."

 

The kid answers simply.

 

"Ah. When you say it like that, it makes perfect sense." Jimin jokes but doesn't try to escape from the hug.

 

The two watch silently as the tall teenager scrambles around to each person in their group. Jimin knows Jungkook is watching him too because why wouldn't he be? The boy behind him rest his chin on the tiny one's shoulder and its Jimin who speaks first.

 

"I'm sorry about what happened with Taehyung."

 

"You don't have to apologize if he wants to be with you."

 

The other replies after a short moment of silence.

 

"I just expected you to be mad."

 

"I am mad. I'm feeling a lot of things. That's why I had to give myself time away from you. But I'll get over it eventually."

 

"But he's your first love?"

 

There's a dusted pink that Jimin can see from the corner of his eye and Jungkook is quiet for a couple of seconds.

 

"He told you that?" He finally says.

 

"He was rambling and I caught that part for some reason. You know how he gets."

 

They both sigh at Taehyung's endless rambling. Jungkook lets go of his hyung and he stands next to him as he continues the conversation.

 

"Why aren't you guys together?" He asks, that being the real reason why he wanted to be alone with Jimin.

 

"We're just making sure..."

 

Jimin answers slowly.

 

"Making sure of what?"

 

Jungkook replies, confused. Jimin and Tae both sent in applications to the University of Tokyo but neither one has gotten their letter back yet. They're making sure they both get in, so they won't be stuck in a long distance relationship. Jimin already told Tae he wouldn't be able to do it.

 

"Well...you're muscles are still good, but they're not as great as they were before. I'm disappointed."

 

Jungkook brings to light and Jimin rolls his eyes when he feels the kid squeeze his upper arm.

 

"Yeah, well Tae likes me fluffy."

 

Once when he says the name, Taehyung is on his way over to them.

 

"There you are! You haven't moved from where I left you. Everyone wants to talk to you."

 

He's speaking to Jimin of course and the smaller one immediately leaves Jungkook's side to run over to his parents, not meaning to leave the two exs alone. Thankfully, the air isn't as tight as Taehyung thought it would be when he stands next to Jungkook.

 

"You still haven't told him."

 

Jungkook starts.

 

"Did he say something to you?"

 

"No. I could tell by the way he was talking to me."

 

"Oh..."

 

Jimin peeks over at the two and waves a hand their way while he's talking to his parents. Taehyung and Jungkook wave back as if they aren't talking about him at the moment.

 

"If you get up and suddenly leave, I still want to know when you do." Jungkook brings up.

 

"Of course."

 

Taehyung responds, knowing the kid could only be talking about one thing. They stand in a comfortable silence and Tae takes in what's left of his high school.

 

"And Jungkook..."

 

The younger turns his head to him and Taehyung does the same.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Thanks for coming."

 

~

 

It's an early Sunday afternoon when Jimin unlocks the door to his house and walks in with Taehyung close behind him. They were just out buying groceries for his mom since the two had nothing better to do, now that they weren't in school anymore. They only make it half way down the hallway when Jimin's mom rounds the corner with two envelopes in hand and speed walks towards them excitedly. Jimin has never seen his mom like this before so the boy ends up taking a step back into his best friend's chest.

 

"Woah, mom. What is it?"

 

He asks and Taehyung takes the opportunity to put his hands on Jimin's hips and both Parks stop to glare at him. The tallest of the three lets go on the first warning. Mrs.Park's face lights back up into a smile.

 

"Your letters are here! Taehyung's came in today too so I had his mom come over and drop it off while you two were gone~"

 

The two graduates turn and look at each other before hesitantly taking the envelopes from the woman's hands. Jimin quickly reaches over and snatches Taehyung's away from him.

 

"Hey!" The brunette protests.

 

Jimin pushes his own letter into Taehyung's hand.

 

"I just don't want to see it..."

 

The short one mutters under his breath. He won't be able to bare it, if he sees how disappointed Tae will be if he doesn't get accepted.

 

"You don't want to see what? Your own letter? It shouldn't even be this scary. Cmon."

 

Jimin feels a pull on his arm and the two of them make their way upstairs after Jimin tells his mom he'll report back to her when they're done. Taehyung closes the door and Jimin makes it to his bed almost mechanically. The brunette finds his spot next to him and the excitement radiates off of him.

 

"On the count of three."

 

The smaller one hears Tae say.

 

"I...2...3!"

 

Jimin gives a deep sigh before tearing away at the snow white paper. Taehyung finishes opening Jimin's first and he scans the letter before lifting his head up happily and shoving it in Jimin's face.

 

"YOU GOT IN! LOOK!"

 

There's a small speck of happiness in Jimin's chest at the news and he smiles until Tae is satisfied. There's eager bouncing on the bed and Jimin doesn't have to look up to know it's his best friend waiting impatiently for him to open his letter.

 

"Well, what about me?!"

 

Taehyung questions him anxiously. Jimin follows through and unfolds the letter to see what's inside.

 

He's speechless.

 

"Cmon, Jimin. Tell me already!"

 

Jimin ignores Taehyung and brings the paper to his face and pulls his knees to his chest. The brunette hears sniffling and Tae quickly reaches over and holds onto Jimin's wrist that still won't let go of the letter.

 

"H-hey...what's wrong?"

 

"You didn't get in."

 

Taehyung isn't sure if he heard that right.

 

"Huh?"

 

The two were basically in a hug position when Jimin pulls away angrily and throws the paper down on the bed.

 

"You didn't fucking get in! We worked so damn hard for this!"

 

The letter floats softly in front of Tae and the boy just stares at it silently.

 

"Those people don't know what they're doing!"

 

Jimin screams again and Taehyung chuckles awkwardly while rubbing his neck.

 

"Jimin, I'm sure they aren't wrong. It's your dream school...you idolize them."

 

"It's your dream school too."

 

Jimin looks upset by the brunette's unreal reaction and Taehyung can't blame him. He doesn't know how to react either. They share a thick moment of silence before the oldest speaks up.

 

"I won't go."

 

"You can't do that."

 

Taehyung quickly disapproves the idea and Jimin groans and let's his back hit the bedroom door. This is unbelievable and the raven has never been this angry before in his life. He lets himself slide down to the floor and he feels Taehyung's presence next to him within a matter of seconds.

 

"As much as I was against the idea...I can't deny that I wanted you to be there with me..."

 

Jimin admits and Tae hugs him to his side when he throws a comforting arm over his shoulder. Shouldn't it be the other way around? He doesn't have a reply for the black haired teenager, so he asks a nerve wracking question instead.

 

"When do you leave?"

 

"On the 6th. In four weeks..."

 

Jimin answers sadly and the small one lays his head on the other's shoulder. He's so tired. Taehyung plays with his hair and looks up at the ceiling, trying to keep his emotions in check but failing.

 

"Then I'll be with you till then."

 

~

 

The four weeks go by too fast for the both of them and the day for Jimin's departure is already here. Taehyung ends up taking care of something earlier today so he doesn't get to ride to the airport with Jimin. He'll have to meet up with him later and say goodbye. They both promised to stay friends even if they're a thousand miles apart. If they were in a relationship, Jimin would have trouble not being able to kiss him and be next to him all the time.

 

The glass automatic doors slide open for Taehyung and he looks around at the enormous airport. It's seriously huge and everything looks new and modern compared to the last time Tae was here. He got to travel with his dad on one trip to the islands and it was fun, especially because his mom was there too. It was a family trip and Taehyung kind of misses the vacations his dad would plan for them. Now he's rarely home. He looks around for his favorite raven head but he can't find him. Taehyung spots a blonde at the vending machine who looks oddly similar to his best friend, but that can't be his Jimin. It absolutely, positively, can not be Park Jimin.

 

But it is.

 

"Tae!"

 

The high voice is definitely the same and Jimin is jogging over to him with a new Orange Fanta in hand and all Taehyung can do is mouth "Oh.my.god" and stare at the floppy blonde hair that's attached to the cute boy.

 

"Hello~ I'm talking to you weirdo."

 

The teasing is also the same and Taehyung still can not believe his eyes, even when Jimin is standing right in front of him poking his chest.

 

"You...your hair..."

 

Jimin tries to look up at his hair in the most adorable way possible and Taehyung wants to die.

 

"Oh! This? It's new. I got it this morning."

 

Taehyung nods because obviously it's new. He can't take his eyes off it and Jimin looks jealous of all the attention his hair is getting. Tae is speechless to say the least and he sounds dumb when words actually do come out of his mouth.

 

"You look hot. Like really fucking hot, Jimin."

 

Jimin's eyes widen and an immediate blush covers the boy's cheeks. Taehyung feels a smack to the back of his head from Jimin's dad and he and his wife walk pass the two without a word. Tae bows apologetically to the man before standing up straight again. But how can he blame him? His son is really smoking hot.

 

"I know."

 

Taehyung blanks for a second and looks back over at the blonde.

 

"What?"

 

Jimin doesn't hesitate the second time, in fact, it's overly confident and its attractive.

 

"I know I'm pretty."

 

The blonde repeats and he smoothes his fingers through his new hair all too teasingly for Taehyung's taste. Jimin smirks at the reaction Tae gives him and he turns around to follow his parents. The brunette gulps hard and he can't believe he won't be able to have that anymore. Even with his back turned, Jimin gives an outstretched hand for his best friend to hold and Taehyung catches up eventually to take it. Their hands intwine perfectly. Taehyung's large one with Jimin's small one.

 

"I already have my ticket." The boy says.

 

That's right. Jimin has to travel to Japan alone. Taehyung leans down to Jimin's ear and purposely invades the other teen's personal space.

 

"You know...there's still a restroom we can sneak into."

 

A soft chuckle leaves the smaller one's mouth and he smacks the other one's chest. "Tae, no."

 

"But it's our last few minutes together, cmon."

 

"I don't like it either but I'm not going into a airport restroom to make out with you. There's too many people."

 

"But I want to kiss you."

 

Taehyung says quickly and Jimin stops walking. He looks up at the taller male.

 

"Then kiss me."

 

His parents are long gone and they really should catch up to them so Jimin won't miss his flight. Taehyung stares at the blonde and wonders if it's the hair that's making him so confident. Not that Jimin wasn't confident before but now it's just crazy and extremely sexy. Especially the way Jimin is looking at him.

 

"Right now?" The brunette asks dumbly.

 

"Yes, right now."

 

It will be their first time kissing with so many people around. They're only used to kissing in secret, so kissing now...will be a little strange but new and Taehyung kind of likes it. The taller one leans down some and his hand finds his rightful place on Jimin's hip and the blonde smiles that eye smile that Taehyung is going to miss so much. Their lips are inches away from each other and Jimin tilts his head up.

 

"Jimin! Let's go!"

 

They both freeze their actions and Jimin pulls away when he hears his dad's roaring voice again.

 

"Your flights been changed, you have to leave now! They're waiting for you!"

 

"Shit!"

 

Jimin curses under his breath and Taehyung's eyes follow Jimin when he hurriedly picks up his bag off the ground.

 

"No. W-wait..."

 

"Sorry."

 

Jimin reaches up and cups Taehyung's face with one hand and kisses his cheek quickly instead.

 

"Bye!"

 

"Jimin...don't go.."

 

The blonde gives a quick "I have to." and he's already moving across the airport where his dad is waiting for him. Taehyung refrains from reaching out to the blonde and he shouts out to him.

 

"Wait! I have something to tell you!"

 

He's sees Jimin's small arm waving at him in the distance.

 

"JUST TEXT ME!"

 

The other shouts back and that's when Jimin disappears into the departing entrance. When Taehyung can't see the small blonde anymore, he stares at the blue carpet under his feet.

 

"But it's not something you say over text..."

 

~

  
  
Jimin situates his things in his new dorm pretty easily and he's satisfied with the process he made.

 

It almost feels like home.

 

Almost.

 

He's lucky enough that no one is rooming with him and he gets the whole two bedroom setting to himself. When he looks in the large mirror in his bathroom, he's also really glad he changed his hair too. Being at a new place and a new school, Jimin wanted to change something about himself and start off fresh. He might have also just wanted to see his boyfriend's reaction.

 

Ah. No. Taehyung isn't his boyfriend.

 

"Taehyung..."

 

The blonde male whispers and he really doesn't feel like getting emotional on his first day in Japan. He sighs and wishes he doesn't miss the boy more than his home. He crashes on his new bed and stares up at the lamp on the ceiling, determined to make his new life here bearable on his own.

 

~

 

"See ya, Jimin!"

 

Some friends he made in his Social Science class yell, as they part ways to go to their specified dormitories. He actually made some female friends, which is shocking to him but the more the merrier when he's by himself in college. It's only been a week since he left home and adjusted to school life. He's still adjusting to Tokyo though. The culture isn't too much of a difference but there's still a few things he gets in trouble for if he doesn't pay attention. Even so, he still wishes Taehyung was with him instead of him having to experience all of this on his own.

 

He presses the number to his floor in the elevator and he steps out when he successfully reaches his destination. He also makes it to his room with no problem this time. Jimin got lost the first few times since all the hallways looked the same. He pulls out his keys from his back pocket and opens the door. It still smells like burnt rice when he walks in and Jimin rolls his eyes at his poor cooking skills. His butt is inches away from relaxing onto the couch when the room's phone rings and Jimin can't hold in his groan. He quickly goes through all the Japanese he knows in his head and makes it to the kitchen where the phone is and answers it.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Is this Park Jimin?"

 

The blonde scoffs because he knows these same people know who he is. They called him two days ago.

 

"Yes. It's me. What do you want?"

 

The boy is aware of his tone sounding a little rude, but Jimin was about to crash on the couch and watch T.V after a long day at school. He isn't exactly in the talking mood.

 

"Well, it's time for dorm room inspection and we'll send one of our guys up to talk to you about our living conditions."

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

Jimin's place isn't the cleanest but it's not horrendous either so the teen only needs to pick up a few things. Jimin hangs up the phone and he makes his way to his bedroom so he can start there and make his way up. While he's bent down picking up loose clothes, the doorbell rings and the blonde pauses his actions. It's only been like two minutes since Jimin talked to those people on the phone. It's strange how fast they are. The boy pushes the rest of his stuff under the bed before leaving his room and strolling straight to the front door. They at least could have given him more time. Jimin unlocks the door and opens it politely for the man on the other side. The man he sees isn't the one he was expecting.

 

"Taehyung?"

 

The boy mouths and any other words he has get caught in his throat. It's only been a week but maybe not seeing him for so long made him look taller.

 

"SURPRISE!"

 

"What are yo-"

 

Jimin tries to say but his sentence is cut off by a certain brunette.

 

"I'm gonna be your new roommate! Well, not yet at least. But I will!"

 

Jimin turns his body to the side as if to let the boy in and Taehyung happily takes his invitation. He watches the tall male's backside and Jimin doesn't believe what's happening right now.

 

"Aren't you happy to see me?!"

 

Tae's voice is cheerful and the blonde looks up at him and nods slowly as if this whole moment is just a dream and his mind is still playing tricks on him. Why is Taehyung here anyway? Jimin grabs the tall one's hand and pulls him to the island counter next to the kitchen. They both take a seat on the high stools and Jimin pats Taehyung's thigh for him to explain his surprise visit.

 

"So it turns out the reason why I didn't get in, is because of one of my test scores. It was too low and it affected my overall grade so they denied my entry. But me and my mom looked it up, and we found that I can retake the same test sometime later in the year. If I pass it this time, I'll be able to come here in the fall!"

 

There is no way Taehyung is going to let himself fail the test a second time so Jimin knows it's basically a guarantee that Tae will be joining him in the fall. The goofy brunette is smiling at him so brightly that Jimin will be a fool for turning away.

 

"That's great, Tae."

 

Jimin finally says, accepting that the person he loves is sitting right in front of him and that they might really be able to live out their dream together. The younger of the two suddenly leans forward and Jimin reflexively leans away. Tae's hand reaches up and covers Jimin's that is resting on the island. Jimin immediately twitches at the touch.

 

"I also...don't want to be just friends when I live here."

 

Taehyung huskily breathes out. Jimin gulps in the midst of the silence taking over the dorm.

 

"How can you be so sure they'll let you room with me...?"

 

The honey haired boy asks in a whisper, his eyes traveling lower to Taehyung's lips. His breath surprisingly smells like mint, so that tells Jimin something. That Tae is planning for something to happen when he's here.

 

"I made sure to tell them I'm Korean and that me being with you is beneficiary."

 

Jimin laughs.

 

"Also, you have a free bedroom and they told me if no one moves in here before I do, then I can I have it..."

 

Taehyung leans forward again and Jimin doesn't bother pulling away this time. Their lips connect and there's a spark that was never there before that Jimin notices. It's a new kind of feeling and he feels the brunette's large hand rub up and down his thigh. Jimin tilts his head to deepen the kiss and Taehyung follows his lead. It's not until they are feeling each other up and getting too carried away that the blonde remembers something.

 

"Tae, wait..."

 

Jimin lets go of the breath that he was holding in to kiss Tae longer. The brunette hums and Jimin takes it as a signal to keep talking.

 

"There's someone coming up here in a few minutes..."

 

"Well that gives a few minutes."

 

"Tae."

 

The older male states seriously and the other pulls away reluctantly and spins around in his chair.

 

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I get it."

 

Taehyung looks at the ceiling and puckers his lips into a pout as he continues to twirl around in his chair like a child. Jimin gives a small "Thank you" and at that moment, the door bell rings again. The small one races over and opens the door. It's the same guy they sent before and he inspects the place like the people on the phone told him he'll do. Tae stays in his little corner while Jimin follows the man around his dorm. The inspection and conversation with Jimin last a good total of fifteen minutes and Taehyung is playing with plastic cups in the kitchen when the guy leaves and Jimin finds him again.

 

"You look like you're having fun."

 

The blonde muses and Tae gives him a look. Jimin just giggles and wraps his arms around the other's backside.

 

"You hungry?"

 

The shorter one asks and Taehyung was going to say no but his stomach growls before he can. Jimin lets go of the brunette to fling his body back and let out an obnoxious laugh. When he takes the time to finally catch a breath, he smiles and makes his way to the fridge. Taehyung likes grilled cheese sandwiches, right? Jimin can make those.

 

"You are so weird. That's why I like you, haha."

 

He pulls out the perfectly squared cheese and places it on the counter the exact same time Tae remembers what he wanted to say. The boy turns around to face the blonde.

 

"Jimin, you know how last week, I wanted to tell you something at the airport...?"

 

The college student sneaks a glance at Tae and he nods when he's reaches under the counter for a pan.

 

"Well it's important and I want to say it to you now."

 

Taehyung's voice is shaky and nervous and Jimin is too occupied with cooking to really notice the difference.

 

"Go ahead." The smaller male says obliviously and he searches through the cabinets for a plate.

 

"Jimin, I want you to know that I-"

 

"Hold that thought. Do you like extra cheese on your sandwich or no?"

 

The teen interrupts and Taehyung's mouth hangs open for a while before he slowly closes it. His heart rate slows down and he decides to give up for now. He rubs his arm innocently and leans back into the counter. A smile reappearing on his lips.

 

"Extra cheese, Jimin."

 

~

 

When what Jimin calls "dinner" is over, the two put away their dishes and they escape to Jimin's room to play this really cool Japanese game that Jimin found at one of the street shops in Tokyo. For some reason, Taehyung is a pro at the game and he teases Jimin about it since it really is the brunette's first time playing the game. Jimin gets frustrated and the game ends earlier than planned. They watch all four Hunger Games movies online and they end up in their signature cuddle position with their backs against the headboard and their legs tangled together while Jimin lays his head comfortably on Tae's shoulder. They're on Mockingjay Pt.2 when Jimin picks up a conversation.

 

"Are we dating?"

 

Taehyung is quick to jump on the subject.

 

"Do you want to date?"

 

"That's a pretty dumb question, Mr.Kim."

 

"Well I thought we already were dating."

 

They both weren't looking at each other throughout the whole conversation and solely focused on the movie coming from Jimin's laptop. A pair of eyes look up at the taller teen and they graze over Tae's skin until they settle on the boy's neck.

 

"I want to go on a date after this..."

 

Taehyung is still too busy watching the movie to notice the other inch closer.

 

"After what? The movie-"

 

A small whine escapes the brunette's mouth when a pair of plump lips cover his neck. They shift a little and Taehyung holds in another embarrassing sound. When he looks to his left, Jimin is in the process of pulling away and their eyes meet when the blonde looks up. A moment of silence goes by with just the two staring at each other. Taehyung feels himself move and the boys meet in the middle to kiss. It's soft and not rushed at all and their lips move in sync. Jimin doesn't taste like alcohol, but Taehyung still feels himself getting drunk off the male again.

 

"Jimin..."

 

They pull away and Jimin meets the other teen's gaze. Taehyung's eyes are lidded and fogged with lust. They're still close enough where the smaller one can feel his breath ghost over his lips.

 

"I want you to fuck me..."

 

Taehyung lets the words fall out of his mouth. The blonde's eyes widen slowly as the process of what the other said registers in his brain. Jimin doesn't waste time and he moves his laptop to the floor. When he pulls himself back on the bed, Taehyung is caught off guard when he's being kissed again. The smaller one lies the other down on his back and he moves his mouth to Tae's neck again, sucking on it lovingly. The younger moans and its music to Jimin's ears and Taehyung can feel the smirk on his exposed skin.

 

"You're sensitive there. Cute." The blonde says and pulls away.

 

"Shut up."

 

Taehyung watches the other male strut around his room casually. He looks like he's in no rush to fuck his best friend. He comes back with lube and condoms in hand after searching through his drawers and he sets the bottle on the night stand.

 

"You don't seem very excited about this?"

 

Taehyung brings up when Jimin crawls back on the bed and hovers over him.

 

"Oh, I am. But your excitement is all I need."

 

Jimin replies cooly and a blush breaks out on Tae's face for being caught. He **is** excited and the blonde knows that from their recent conversation on the beach. Jimin rips the condom open with his mouth and stares down at the brunette under him.

 

"Besides...we have all night, baby."

 

Taehyung's lips feel dry now and he wets them with his tongue. It's become a habit of his or maybe it's just because the sight of Jimin on top of him isn't so bad after all. He reaches his long arms up to wrap around the other's neck.

 

"You called me, 'baby'."

 

The brunette points out and pulls himself up to capture the boy's lips again. He tightens his hold around Jimin's neck and lifts his body off the bed to press it up against the blonde's. Jimin doesn't hide the fact that he appreciates the close contact and Tae grinds his hips into him, their groins firmly rubbing against each other. Jimin hisses and he breaks the kiss.

 

"Well yeah...I've been wanting to call you that for a while now."

 

The older one forces the other off of him and Tae flops back down on the bed. His hair spread out nicely on the comforter. He waits for what Jimin is planning to do to him and he finds the other leaning closer.

 

"Take your shirt off." Jimin commands.

 

Taehyung stares at him stupidly before complying. He sits up a little and his hands cross over each other before successfully pulling his shirt off. The teenager shivers as a cold hand gently touches his lower abdomen and Jimin's small fingers wander over his chest.

 

"You're beautiful...as always.."

 

Tae gives a small chuckle before replying to the shorter male. "You've never mentioned that before."

 

Jimin's eyes move up from his chest to his eyes.

 

"Because if I did, I was worried you'll find out. It wasn't my place to say those things..."

 

"But I said stuff like that to you all the time."

 

The brunette adds and Jimin's attention falls back on the body at hand. He swipes a thumb over the boys nipple and Taehyung lets himself fall onto his elbows.

 

"I couldn't say that stuff and act like they didn't mean anything." Jimin also adds.

 

His lips come in contact with the brunette's nipple and the male under him arches his back, an uncontrollable sigh releasing from his mouth. Tae's voice has never sounded so pleased. The boy breathes out his reply to the blonde.

 

"Since the first time we did it, I meant every word, Jimin. Every word."

 

The male above him stops his movements and Tae opens his eyes that were squeezed shut from the undeniable pleasure. Jimin isn't doing anything but looking at him.

 

"What?"

 

The brunette asks.

 

Jimin doesn't answer him and quickly moves his head down to Taehyung's stomach, kissing the sensitive flesh affectionately. It feels weird to be kissed at such a place that isn't his lips and Tae feels flustered for some odd reason. He holds his voice in when the kisses travel lower. The last of Jimin's kisses reaches his v-line and Jimin takes his time creating the perfect mark on the younger one. Tae lets out a small moan and he turns his head away from the blonde when he looks up at him.

 

"Maybe it's not just your neck...You really like my tongue don't you?"

 

Taehyung still doesn't look at him. This is what happens when he lets his best friend top. He teases.

 

"Fuck you and your confident blonde ass."

 

The edges of his pants start to tug down pass his hips without his permission and Tae panics. Jimin slips the boy's jeans off his ankles and he leaves Taehyung exposed in nothing but his underwear. He tosses the pants to the floor and proceeds to take off his own clothes. When his head reappears after disposing his tank top, the blonde's hair is messy and not as organized as it was a few seconds ago. Taehyung hates to admit it, but Jimin is the definition of a 'HOT mess'. The brunette gulps when the two are stripped down to the same amount of clothing. Jimin presses on the bulge in Taehyung's briefs when he leans over him and Tae bites his lip to hold in any other unnecessary sounds. He feels the tip of Jimin's lips on his ear when he whispers to him.

 

"Let me make you feel good, Tae..."

 

He pulls away with a smirk and he licks it delicately with his tongue. Taehyung is confused.

 

"Uuuhh..."

 

Taehyung keeps his eyes on the blonde when he removes Tae's briefs and positions himself between his legs. Suddenly Jimin's sexy lick over his lips made sense. The brunette reaches down towards the other as an attempt to stop him but it's too late.

 

"Wait! Jimin don't-!"

 

A strange slickness circles his insides and the male's head flies back roughly into the comforter. Taehyung brings his arms over his forehead and he lets out a deep moan.

 

"H-haa...fuck!.."

 

Jimin's tongue curves up and tickles his hole and Tae just wants to turn to his side and close his legs but he resists the urge. His tongue slips deeper into him and the brunette's voice is the highest it's ever been.

 

"Do you like it?"

 

Oh my god. Taehyung really doesn't want to believe Jimin is talking to him right now. A small gasp leaves the younger one's lips when Jimin does this weird swirl motion to Tae cause he doesn't respond quick enough.

 

"Please don't...ah..talk to me...when you're eating me..."

 

Jimin's grip on his thigh tightens and his tongue slips deeper, forcing the brunette to moan once more.

 

"Ah!...mn..yeah...it feels good." Tae reluctantly responds to the other's childish action.

 

A long sigh comes out of him and the remaining pleasure starts to travel to his groin.

 

"But it's not enough...ngh...I need you in me."

 

Jimin circles him one more time before pulling away. Taehyung squeezes his eyes shut when he comes up and kisses him and he can taste himself on his boyfriend's lips. Jimin reaches over and picks up the bottle of lube off the night stand before squirting the substance on his fingers.

 

"Don't take too long..." Taehyung whispers when Jimin is in front of him again.

 

He spreads his legs farther apart to give the boy more access to him and Jimin places a hand next to Taehyung's head so their faces can be close. His other hand sneaks down and he presses the first finger in.

 

"I won't."

 

The other says when Taehyung sighs into his face. He moves the digit in and out and Taehyung slowly starts to let himself go. Jimin likes his current position because he gets to watch the different expressions change on Tae's face when he works him. It's a nice change to be able to watch the other break down under his touch. His voice alternatives between low moans and these other noises that sound cute and vulnerable. The second and third finger come in quickly when Taehyung starts to hint at the blonde that he can't take it anymore.

 

"I want you already. Jimin please." He mutters the last part as if ashamed of himself for begging.

 

Jimin pulls out almost automatically and Taehyung curses at how too fast the boy actually pulls out. Jimin wraps his hands around the brunette's ankles and pulls him closer till Tae is positioned right in front of him. Taehyung is desperate as much as he wants to deny it. Jimin strips his own briefs and he exposes his erect cock for the first time tonight. Tae stares at it for way to long and Jimin notices but doesn't say anything. He figures Taehyung has been embarrassed enough since the two started. He catches the other licking his lips again before Jimin grabs his member and adjusts himself in front of the brunette. He's about to push in when a hand shoots out and stops him.

 

"Wait! Tell me something first! That dance you did at the club festival, was that for me?!"

 

Taehyung rushes out to say and Jimin blinks in total shock at the randomness of the question. But since his boyfriend wants to know so badly...

 

"Of course. Who else would I do that for?"

 

He answers nonchalantly and pushes in finally, which results in a exasperated and flustered Taehyung who moans surprisingly loud. Jimin doesn't know if it's because of the news the boy just received or the unbelievable size that is Park Jimin.

 

"Ah!...f-fuck..w-wait.."

 

Taehyung pats his shoulder cutely and Jimin is having secondhand embarrassment because of it. Jimin doesn't move for a while and he feels the younger one's hole clench and unclench around him as he steadily lets himself relax.

 

"O-okay, you can go...sorry."

 

"Don't apologize." Jimin replies and starts to move again.

 

His hands move to the boy's thighs and he pushes in and out of him slowly. Taehyung is a mess and he's doing his best to cover his face. He grips his hands into the comforter tightly and the brunette regrets forgetting to take them off before sex. They're going to be ruined once Jimin and Tae are done and the two will probably have to sleep in Taehyung's room.

 

"Deeper..."

 

Jimin hears the younger male request and he quickly obliges. He raises Taehyung's hips and inches closer to him when he sinks deeper inside. The slow pain is surprisingly blissful to Tae and he pushes down on Jimin's cock.

 

"Ooh...mm...GOD!"

 

The teen shouts when Jimin nudges his prostate. Tae's voice echoes through the limited hallways Jimin has in his dorm room and he hopes the students next door won't hear them. Taehyung's voice is too sweet and Jimin won't be able to last very long if they go like this any longer.

 

"Sorry, Tae. Mmph!"

 

Jimin fucks him hard without warning and he slams back into him when he pulls all the way out. He completely dismisses their original slow pace and thrusts into him at a growing fast one. Taehyung on the other hand, screams of course when it happens. He covers his mouth but it's useless when their body are rocking back in forth as much as they are. If Jimin's going to be like this, Tae at least wants him close. He pulls himself up and wraps his arms around the blonde's neck, resting his chin on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

 

"Tae-"

 

"It's fine, just fuck me!" The boy cuts in, his words barely audible.

 

Jimin slams into him a second time and a husky moan is heard next to his ear. They find a steady pace and fall in sync when Tae forces himself to take in more with every hard thrust Jimin gives to him.

 

"Kiss me again ah..."

 

Jimin smiles at him when he can finally see Tae's face again.

 

"You seem pretty addicted to kissing me."

 

Taehyung's lips part so he can let out a moan again and Jimin focuses on his mouth, finding himself wanting to kiss him too now.

 

"I wouldn't have snuck around to make out with you if I wasn't. You're addicting, Jimin..."

 

That's enough for Jimin to give in and kiss his boyfriend. Apparently he moves too fast and Tae lets out a cute whine into Jimin's mouth. Taehyung feels the moment the blonde slams into his sweet spot and their kiss becomes more sloppy when Tae's saliva leaks from his lips. Jimin doesn't seem to mind and they don't even attempt to break the kiss when Taehyung starts to lose himself. He begins to tremble and his grip loosens around the shorter one's neck, so Jimin moves a hand down under his back to support him. Jimin feels himself getting close and Taehyung's cock twitches everytime the other pounds into him. Jimin slips his tongue out of the brunette's mouth to confess to him again. Their sex making him feel like he's on cloud nine.

 

"I love you...haah.."

 

"Me too."

 

All of Jimin's actions stop right at this moment. He wants to dig in his ear and ask Taehyung to repeat himself but his mouth betrays him.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I love you too."

 

Taehyung says and he lets himself fall back down on the mattress. He starts to get choked up and his emotions get the best of him again, which he hates. There's a small hiccup that comes from under the arm covering his face.

 

"I love you. I really freaking love you and...I can't help it."

 

Did he try not to love him? Jimin stares at him wordless and jaw drawn. When he brings himself back to reality, he reaches a hand down to flop some hair out of Tae's face.

 

"There's nothing wrong with loving your boyfriend..."

 

"I just feel like I'm gonna fuck something up."

 

Jimin hears the brokenness in the boy's tone when he says those last words. His hand eventually starts to pet the brown hair on his best friend's head.

 

"You can't be with everyone you date with the mindset that you're gonna fuck up, Tae."

 

"But I can't lose you again."

 

The younger one interrupts and Jimin closes his mouth cause he truthfully doesn't know what to say. He feels guilty for what happened at Tae's house but he knows Taehyung is probably feeling the same way. Jimin does what they normally do when they can't use words. He leans down and presses his lips against Tae's softly even when he can't see him.

 

"I love you."

 

Jimin says again. Taehyung sucks in some loose snot and doesn't reply.

 

"Cmon, look at me, Taetae."

 

The other takes a minute to remove his arm. His eyes are the tiniest bit red but they're still big and beautiful the way Jimin loves them.

 

"You love me, right?"

 

Tae nods.

 

"I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. We have the rest of our future to worry about other things. So stay with me and don't lose me..."

 

Jimin's voice fades into nothing and he moves forward until Tae tilts his head up and allows the other to capture him in a kiss. Taehyung melts under his boyfriend and he feels him start to move again.

 

"I'm not going anywhere."

 

"Mnh..." Taehyung pathetically responds.

 

"Now get on your knees for me."

 

Jimin orders and Taehyung doesn't question the sudden change in position. It's about time, the two finished up soon. Tae mewls when Jimin pulls out for a second so he can turn away from him and get on all fours. He's facing towards the headboard and he waits, anticipating his boyfriend to reenter him. When he feels the nudge and the cock fills him up again, it's like the sensation is completely different. The position Taehyung is in, is even more embarrassing than the last and he can't see Jimin. Not to mention, the position is a little scary and daring. Not Jimin-like at all.

 

"Yknow, it'd be nice to have sex once in a while without one of us crying in the middle of it."

 

Jimin jokes and Taehyung can't help but chuckle at the boy's horrible timing to say the humorous comment. He feels a surprise kiss on the back of his neck and Tae freezes, feeling a little smaller than usual with Jimin behind him. The blonde starts to move in and out and the low huffs of breath start to come out of Tae again. A small hand sneaks around to his cock and he winces just from the touch. Jimin's fingers wrap around the other male's member and he can already feel the precum leaking from the tip. He smoothes it around Tae's cock before starting to pump him.

 

"Haa...haa...Ji.."

 

Taehyung drops his head and he feels himself getting weaker by the second. How could Jimin be in this position so long? It's so hard not to collapse right then and there. Jimin slams into him violently from behind and the younger lets out a pleasured cry. Taehyung has mixed feelings about this position. It's scary because he doesn't know what the boy behind him is going to do to him but at the same time it's exciting and thrilling and its probably the most fun he had with Jimin in a while.

 

"I'm-ah!..close..."

 

Tae whispers out and all of a sudden his head is being turned. He and Jimin's lips connect and Jimin's slick tongue slides into his mouth, quickly drowning the other. Taehyung didn't know they can still make out in this position. Fuck. He's gonna have to play with this position more often. Taehyung's at his breaking point now and he tightens his grip on the blanket as his climax builds up and Jimin continues to multitask. His hand is still pumping Taehyung effectively and after Jimin slams into him one more time, he's seeing stars and he has to escape the other's lips so he can scream.

 

"JIMIN!"

 

He comes on the bed and maybe if they were still in their earlier position, they might have made a smaller mess. Taehyung wants to collapse already and have Jimin hold him but he has to wait till the blonde pulls out. Jimin releases his grip around his member and pulls out slowly in case Tae is hurting. He slips the used condom off and throws it in the trash when he gets up. When Jimin doesn't look like he's heading back to the bed, Taehyung forces himself to sit up.

 

"Hey, where are you going? Cuddle me."

 

Jimin giggles that adorable laugh Tae never gets tired of and the other boy looks at him fondly before combing a hand through his blonde locks.

 

"Uh...the bathroom? I kind of have to take care of myself, haha."

 

Oh. He turns to head to his bathroom and he hears Tae's voice over his shoulder.

 

"I'll do it." The kid offers and Jimin looks at him like he's crazy.

 

"I'm not letting you give me a bj. You should just rest and let me handle it."

 

"Park Jimin, I will try to walk out of this bed."

 

The brunette threatens and Jimin looks at him in honest disbelief at his boyfriend's behavior.

 

"You got to be kidding me, Tae. I'm fine."

 

"But I want to...cmere."

 

It's Tae's turn to order and he gives Jimin that look that's always suggestive and the brunette bites his lip. The whole move is effective and Jimin scratches at his head furiously for falling for it. It's always the same when Tae does that! What is he supposed to do? His new boyfriend is just sitting there alone naked and wanting him all over again. How is Jimin supposed to say no?

 

"Good boy~"

 

Taehyung says when Jimin crawls over him again and he brings his hands up to cup the blonde's face.

 

"Me? I think after today, you should be calling me oppa~"

 

Ah. They're flirting. This is what couples do don't they?

 

"Can I call you, 'Daddy'?"

 

Taehyung suggests, after thinking about it and actually not minding the whole idea. Jimin is looking at him amused and shocked. He leans in and pecks the boy's lips that are turned up into a smile.

 

"Was that English?"

 

"Maybe...Want to test it out?" Taehyung replies while bringing one arm over his boyfriend's shoulder and his other hand into his hair.

 

"Again?"

 

Jimin questions and he smoothes his hand up the brunette's leg when he lays him back down.

 

"But I'm serious about the bj."

 

Tae quickly adds in before the two are at it again.

 

~

 

The two are found wrapped up in each other under the covers in Taehyung's soon-to-be room the next morning. Jimin is staring up at the ceiling with Tae still peacefully sleeping and using his arm as a pillow. He always is the one to wake up later when they have sex even if Jimin does bottoms. The boy is still amazed that they were able to have their first double hitter last night. The first time they tried to have sex two times in a row ended early because of The Beatles. All Taehyung kept throwing at him the second time was compliments and telling him how sexy he is fucking him and how he obviously doesn't mind being a bottom with Jimin. It's a little much to take in the next morning. They'll officially be a switching couple.

 

When the brunette ( which is still stuck in his sleepy state ) wakes up, he's met with his best friend making waffles in the kitchen. Jimin looks over his shoulder at him and he's about ready to shout "surprise!" but the expression on Tae's face stops him.

 

"What's wrong, babe?"

 

The tall teenager looks at Jimin like he's surprised to find him even here and he lingers in the doorway of the hall, afraid to enter the kitchen.

 

"I thought...you left me."

 

Taehyung voices and Jimin drops his plate on the ground. Thankfully it's only plastic. Jimin looks at him mortified and slightly angry.

 

"Why would you think that?"

 

He asks and Taehyung takes cautious steps to the stool at the island and takes a seat. His eyes not bold enough to look at the other.

 

"I mean, you weren't there when I woke up. I assumed maybe I said too much last night or something...I don't know..."

 

Jimin eventually is able to tear his gaze away from Tae to pick up his lost plate and as soon as he places it safely on the counter, he's back to looking at him.

 

"So what? You thought I'll do another one night stand with you and leave?"

 

The blonde sets the boy's waffles in front of him from his side of the kitchen.

 

"No. I'm just happy...I'm sorry."

 

Taehyung digs into his food with a small smile on his face and Jimin can't bring himself to be mad at him. He still looks like a five year old when he first wakes up.

 

~

 

After breakfast, they situate themselves on the couch in the living room. Taehyung wanted to watch morning cartoons and Jimin still can't believe he'll be waking up to that again in the fall. Steven Universe comes on and Jimin sneaks a glance Tae's way from his corner on the couch.

 

"Was I better than him?"

 

Suddenly Steven's face is replaced with some guy standing behind a table slicing watermelon. Jimin's face scrunches up confused and when he looks over at Taehyung, the other is looking back at him. Apparently Tae accidentally changed the channel and he's looking at the blonde like he's disappointed.

 

"Why did you have to ask that?"

 

Taehyung asks and Jimin lifts his chin off the palm of his hand when his voice sounds slightly serious. He watches his boyfriend get up from his seat and he stands up to follow him.

 

"I was just asking."

 

Jimin tries to defen himself. Tae flips around and tilts his head sassily as if he doesn't believe that excuse. Jimin doesn't particularly like the boy's attitude and he traps him against a wall to prevent him from walking any further. Taehyung's arms are crossed and he doesn't seem threatened at all when Jimin is sadly shorter than him.

 

"You don't have to compare yourself with him anymore. I'm over him."

 

Jimin looks up at him and his stare drops to the brunette's lips. Taehyung notices and Jimin wants him to. He leans up slightly and presses their lips together so they barely touch. It's like a feather and Taehyung can't even call it a kiss because it's so short and Jimin is pulling away. When the boy tries to run off, the taller male grabs his wrist and keeps him in place.

 

"You did that on purpose."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Jimin says and Taehyung slowly starts to grasp what Jimin is trying to make him do.

 

"Jimin. That was way too short."

 

Jimin tries to get away again and Taehyung jerks him back. He doesn't need this Jimin right now. So...he gives in.

 

"He never..."

 

Taehyung forces out. The smaller one's interest is peaked now and he looks at the other. Taehyung lets out an embarrassed sigh.

 

"He never...prepped me with his tongue before...and the kiss before I uh...came..that was..."

 

The words slipping out of his mouth grow more and more cringy and the brunette rubs the back of his neck. He forces himself to finish so Jimin will finally stop worrying.

 

"What I'm trying to say is...you felt good. You felt incredibly good, Jimin."

 

Jimin's mouth turns into a thin line and he stands there quietly, suddenly forgetting all the teases he just thought of for Taehyung's previous sentence. Jimin takes too long to reply and Tae can't stay still.

 

"Well, say something."

 

Jimin's lips curve into a genuine smile and he pulls his boyfriend's hand away from his neck to hold it.

 

"Let's go on a date."

 

~

 

Taehyung's stay doesn't last long and he only home shares with Jimin for two days before he has to go back home. Their first date ended up being just them hanging out together at an Internet cafe, playing video games and enjoying each other's company more than anything. Taehyung once snuck Jimin out of practice when he complained to him about how tired he was of dancing on the phone and they escaped to a Internet cafe together. So them sharing their first ever date at another cafe was kind of special. Jimin catches them a taxi by using fluent Japanese and Taehyung is in awe at his boyfriend's foreign language. They scoot next to each other in the back seat of the yellow car and the brunette purposely puts his hand on top of Jimin's when he talks to him.

 

"My boyfriend can speak Japanese. That's amazing. Teach me sometime?"

 

Jimin loves to be praised and he takes the compliment openly and lets a grin appear on his face.

 

"You're going to have to learn regardless, Tae. You'll be living in Japan soon. But I'll be your personal sensei if you want me to~"

 

The boy gets excited when he knows the term Jimin uses.

 

"Ooh! I know that one from watching anime!" Jimin laughs.

 

"Yeah, I know. You made me watch it remember? Haha."

 

"Ah, yeah..."

 

Taehyung realizes and Jimin can't help but lean over to kiss his cheek.

 

"Why are you so cute?"

 

Jimin giggles when he pulls away and returns to his seat. Tae touches his cheek like a child that just been kissed by their school crush. He comes to the conclusion, that he likes every kind of kiss from Jimin. Even tiny pecks on the cheek.

 

They pull up to the airport drop-off station and Jimin follows Tae to the trunk of the cab to collect his stuff. Taehyung kindly pays the man in the driver seat to stay a little longer to give Jimin a ride back home. Because of this, Jimin can't follow Tae into the airport and walk him to his plane. Instead they stand there hugging each other with Jimin's head cozily pressed against Tae's chest. They pull apart to take each other in one more time before the two have to separate for a couple of months.

 

"I'll miss you, Jimin."

 

"I'll miss you too." The smaller one replies immediately.

 

They kiss for the hundredth time and Jimin hops back down on his feet when he unwraps his arms from Taehyung's neck. A honk from the cab man scares the blonde and he jumps visually. He takes that as his cue.

 

"I love you." He says when Taehyung starts to turn away to head inside.

 

"I love you too, Jiminie."

 

The taller one announces proudly and he even blows a kiss the older one's way.

 

"Come back soon!"

 

Jimin shouts when the doors behind Taehyung start to slide close. He sees a box smile spread on the boy's lips through the glass and he raises a pinky into the air.

 

"I will."

 

And Taehyung kept his promise.

 

~

 

A/N Ah! It's over~ I loved this story and i hope when you listen to "Hurts so good" you'll think of this fic from now on. I hope I gave the ending justice. 

 

Anyway! I have a new fic I'm almost done with the first chapter. I have no idea when it'll be up though. It's a SUICIDE SQUAD AU and I'm obsessed with the movie. It'll be vmin of course so I hope you look forward to it. Bye!

 

 

 


End file.
